Harry Potter and the Order of the Dragon
by DRAGONDAVE45
Summary: With the events of the Tri-Wizard Tournament making worldwide magical news, a fateful decision is made. After all, family is family. This choice also coincides with events that will shake the wizarding world to its very core. The arrival of an aunt and cousin from America will drastically change the life of "The-Boy-Who-Lived". Rated M for potential lemons.
1. Chapter 1

_**Harry Potter and the Order of the Dragon**_

_**Welcome, Everyone, to my latest crossover: Harry Potter/Firebreather! First, I freely confess that I have only seen the HP movies, and read fan-fics here, so my knowledge is based on those. The time-frame of the series is also later for my story, with 'that night' being Halloween 1991 rather than 1981.**_

_**What if James Potter had an older sister who was born a squib? Fearing for her life during Voldemort's first rise to power, their parents sent her to be raised by family friends in the United States. Five years before the birth of Harry, Margaret birthed Duncan; a son fathered by Belloc, King of the Kaiju!**_

_**With the events of the Tri-Wizard Tournament making worldwide magical news, a fateful decision is made. After all, family is family. This choice also coincides with events that will shake the wizarding world to its very core. All of this will drastically change the life of "The-Boy-Who-Lived".**_

_**Now before anyone starts assuming that I'm cheating and just dropping a new character into the same story, let me assure all of you that I am not! Yes, it takes place during the same time and events, but Duncan has another mission and purpose that he needs to do as well. Thus, there will be plenty of times in which we will be showing what **_**he**_** is doing, cutting away from Harry and his friends dealing with certain things that we all know from the movie. Now, on with the story!**_

**Chapter 1: Surprises!**

It was very hot day in early August. The oppressive heat-wave had been stifling for almost two weeks now. His chores done, Harry Potter had been granted a little freedom by his Uncle Vernon to go out for a bit. He sat on one of the swings in the playground of Little Whinging, Surrey. He was glad to be outside, but still haunted by the return of Voldemort and the murder of Cedric. Hearing chuckling laughter, he looked up to see his cousin Dudley and his four friends approach.

"Hey, Big D", Harry said dryly, using the nickname Dudley preferred while with his friends. "Beat up another 10-year-old?"

"This one deserved it", Dudley sneered, to the agreement of his buddies.

"Five against one", Harry observed, "very brave."

"Well you're one to talk", Dudley snarked. "Moanin' in yer sleep every night? At least I'm not afraid of my pillow.*laughs along with his friends* _"Don't kill Cedric."_ Who's Cedric? Your Boyfriend?"

"Shut up", Harry growled.

"-_'He's going to kill me, Mum!'_ Where is your mum?", Dudley smirked, knowing what a painful subject Harry's parents were. "Where is your mum, Potter? She dead? Is she _**dead?**_Is she dead, Pott…?"

Harry lunged forward, drawing his wand and jabbing it under his cousin's chin. Dudley froze, a flicker of fear in his eyes, his clueless friends laughing at getting a rise out of Harry. But the anger on Harry's face faded quickly as dark clouds rolled in at an unnatural speed. The wind picked up sharply, fear started to spread over all the boys. Even as the most mundane of muggles, they could feel the 'wrongness' of what was happening.

"Dudley, let's go!", one of them cried fearfully.

"What's going on?", another cried.

"What are you doing?", Dudley asked Harry in accusing fear.

"I'm not doing anything!", Harry answered, just as unnerved.

"We're getting out of here, Dudley!", one of the others cried as they scattered like frightened cockroaches!

Harry and Dudley looked up into the swirling storm-clouds just as thunder began to sound. They both broke into a run toward home as the rain began to pour down on them. They stopped to catch their breath once they were inside the pedestrian tunnel that ran under the highway. Rainwater had pooled into a long puddle down the middle from the far end nearly to the mid-point of the tunnel.

Then Harry noticed a few of the lights begin to flicker, and the temperature to drop sharply, their breath becoming visible. Frost began forming on the walls and the water on the floor to freeze.

'No', Harry thought to himself, realizing what was happening, and the most likely cause. He looked over his right shoulder….and a Dementor immediately seized him by the throat! It lifted him off the ground and held him against the wall. Dudley was too terrified to move or scream at the sight, especially since he couldn't see whatever was holding Harry against the wall.

"D-Dudley, run!", Harry gasped out, snapping his cousin out of his panicked daze. He turned and ran, but slipped and fell on his considerable ass as soon as he stepped on the ice and slid nearly to the end of the tunnel. There, he was set upon by another Dementor. The foul creatures began draining both boys.

Harry managed to reach his wand, and jabbed it in the face of his attacker, causing it to release him. He dropped his wand as he fell, and scrambled for it as the Dementor recovered and lunged for him again.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!", Harry shouted, pointing his wand at it. The Dementor was blasted back out of the tunnel by the power of the charm. Harry turned and sent the bright ball of patronus energy at the other Dementor, driving it away from his cousin and out of the tunnel.

Harry rushed over to check on Dudley. His breath was shallow and quivering, his gaze nearly blank from shock and fear, but he was alive. Unable to speak, he looked at Harry with a barely discernible glimmer of gratitude behind his dazed and haunted eyes. Harry nodded reassuringly and began to help him to his feet. Even after all the years of grief and bullying from Dudley, he was still family.

The rain had ceased as Harry struggled somewhat to help his much larger cousin stay on his feet and walk. They exited the tunnel, walking toward Privet Drive. They were about thirty yards away from the tunnel when an inhuman screech of agony erupted from above and behind them! Harry struggled to turn quickly while holding Dudley, while also holding his wand at the ready. What he saw shocked even him!

A Dementor crashed to the ground in front of him covered in flames, still screeching until it lay still. In the air, he saw two more struggling Dementors had been seized by their throats by a blonde young man with red dragon-wings on his back. Despite their best efforts, he appeared to be holding them quite easily!

"Stinking Dementors!", he roared as he smashed their heads together. He then threw one bodily to the ground, followed by the other landing on the first. He inhaled deeply and blasted them with fire from his mouth! They shrieked and thrashed about in agony as they burned until they were as dead as the first one. The man then landed lightly near Harry and Dudley.

"Are you two alright?", he asked with an American accent as his large wings seemed to retract into his back. He seemed to be slightly over six feet tall with a lean, athletic build, his spiky blonde hair had red tips and highlights. His green eyes filled with concern. He was wearing a light green sleeveless t-shirt, black-camo cargo-pants held up by a black leather belt covered with square steel studs, and athletic sandals with Velcro straps on his feet. "I saw those two regroup with a third who had simply watched from above after you repelled them. I saw them try to sweep in behind you. Lucky I was close enough to help by then."

"Thanks for the help", Harry said gratefully. "We'll be alright soon but we need to get home."

"Here, I'll take him", he said, easily shouldering Dudley's bulk. "You're still weak from the attack."

"Thanks again", Harry said, leading the way. "We're lucky you came by."

"Well, it wasn't all luck", he smiled. "I was on my way to find **you**, Harry."

"What?", Harry asked in surprise. "Who are you? And how do you know me?"

"Sorry", he replied sheepishly. "In all the excitement I forgot to introduce myself. I'm not surprised you don't recognize me, seeing as the last time I saw you I was five years old and you were only a month old. I'm Duncan Rosenblatt, Harry. I'm your American cousin on your father's side of the family."

"_**What?!"**_

"I'll explain everything later", Duncan told him, seeing multiple questions in Harry's eyes as they walked up the driveway of Number 4 Privet Drive. "Right now we gotta deal with the _Dursleys_." Duncan spit contemptuously on the ground, as if disgusted with the taste of that name in his mouth.

Petunia Dursley was watching the weather report on the TV in the living room, trying to keep cool with a small hand-fan as the air-conditioning was slightly overwhelmed by the oppressive heat. She was dressed in her most airy summer dress; floral-print on white.

"Duddykins?", she called cheerfully when she heard the front door open. "Is that you?"

She then turned to the living-room door as it opened a moment later, and the color drained from her face. Her worthless nephew was there beside a strange young man she'd never seen before. But what frightened her was the blank, terrified look on the face of her precious son as the stranger held him up to keep him from falling! Petunia jumped to her feet.

"Duddy? Vernon! Come quick!", she called to her husband, as the boys helped Dudley over to an easy chair. Vernon turned curiously away from the freezer in the kitchen, where he'd been eating ice cream. Moments later, both parents were hovering over him, his blank expression still a combination of dazed shock and outright fear.

"We're going to have to take him to a hospital", Petunia urged.

"Who did this to you, boy?", Vernon asked. Dudley managed to shift his focus over to Harry and Duncan. Petunia continued trying to comfort her son as she and Vernon looked over at the boys.

"Happy now, are we?", Vernon hissed in accusation, his temper rising. "You've finally done it! You've finally driven him loopy!"

"Vernon! Don't say that", Petunia said, aghast, protectively of Dudley.

"Well, just look at him, Petunia! Our boy has gone yumpy!", Vernon replied, then turned and stepped toward Harry. "I've reached my _**limit**_, do you hear? This is the _**last**_ I gonna take of you nonsense!"

"But I didn't…!", Harry began, only for Duncan to step protectively forward.

"Ah _**shut-up**_, you pompous windbag of a walrus!", Duncan said heatedly, with enough force to make the obese man pause. "Harry didn't do this! In fact, he _**saved**_ your precious brat from a fate worse than death when they were attacked a while ago! They were almost attacked again before I arrived to help."

"How _**dare**_ you speak to me like that in my own home!", Vernon practically shouted. "Who the bloody hell do you think you are?!"

"I'm Duncan Rosenblatt", Duncan smirked, his emerald eyes blazing. "Harry's American cousin from his **father's** side of the family."

Petunia gasped and Vernon's eyes widened in shock as he took a few steps back. Then he found his voice and anger again.

"Then where the bloody hell were you when the boy needed someone to take him in, eh?! We never wanted him! He's been nothing but trouble since he was dumped on us!"

"I said shut-up, Tubby!", Duncan snarled. "And are you fucking deaf?! I just said our branch is from America. We didn't learn of Uncle James' and Aunt Lily's deaths until years later, and we were told Harry was being cared for. We only just learned the truth recently, and my mom and I came to Britain to take over Guardianship of Harry before you can do any more damage! He's leaving this dump tonight so he never has to see your ugly faces aga….!"

An owl suddenly swooped in through the open atrium off the dining area. It released a large envelope as it landed on the back of a chair. Everyone was stunned silent. The envelope lifted into the air as the owl flew back out the way it came.

The wax seal of the British Ministry of Magick on the back of the envelope morphed into a pair of lips while a pair of 'eyes' opened in the flap above them. It 'blinked' as it turned toward Harry. Everyone watched in curiosity as it then spoke:

"_Dear Mr. Potter. The Ministry has received intelligence that at 6:23 this evening you performed the Patronus Charm in the presence of a Muggle. As a clear violation of the Decree for Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery, you are hereby __**expelled**__ from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Hoping you are well, Mafalda Hopkirk."_

The envelope then returned to normal as it fell to the floor.

"Justice", Vernon sneered smugly, until Duncan growled.

"**Don't** try my patience, Dursley", Duncan warned. "I suggest you take your boy to a doctor before you really piss me off."

"And give him some chocolate, it helps", Harry added as they began to walk Dudley to the door, drawing a glare from Vernon. "I'm serious. I've been attacked by those things before. Chocolate really does help."

As the Dursleys' got in their car to leave, Harry led Duncan upstairs to his room. Duncan scoffed angrily at the obviously 3rd or 4th hand, falling-apart condition of Harry's bed, desk and chair.

"Change out of those wet clothes, Cousin, and let's get you packed", Duncan told him as he stepped over to Hedwig's cage to get a better look at the beautiful snowy owl. He looked back at Harry as the latter removed his damp shirt, and had to stifle his rage when he say the many scars on his cousin's back. The Dursleys had a lot to answer for, but now was not the time. He smiled at the moving, wizard photo of his aunt, uncle, and infant cousin as he remembered them that sat on Harry's desk.

Harry changed into dry clothes and opened his travel trunk. While he packed, Duncan opened the window and scowled at the presence of bars on the outside. These…..so-called people had not only been abusing his cousin, but practically kept him prisoner! He gripped two of the bars and pried them apart with little effort. He then whistled, surprising Harry.

Moments later, there was a flapping sound outside just before a small dragon flew in through the now-wider opening between the bars and crooned as it landed on Duncan's arm. It was about five feet long, half of which was tail. It had a saw-like fin down the length of spine from head to tail. It had four slim but muscular legs, and a pair of purple/magenta, bat-like wings. The overall color was teal with light-green on the belly. The eyes were large and somewhat bulgy, and gleamed with intelligence and affection. The teeth were small but sharp, and there was a single, hook-like horn on the nose and two twisty and bent horns on the back of the head.

"Good boy, Scorch", Duncan smiled, scratching the little dragon's jaw and chin, causing him to croon affectionately. "I have an important job for you, boy. Harry, this is my friend Scorch. He's going to guide your owl to where we're going."

"He's a dragon; a Terrible Terror", Harry commented, recognizing the species from the English copy of the Viking 'Book of Dragons' Hagrid had given him third year. "How can you have….?"

"Because he won't get any bigger, he can be my familiar", Duncan smiled. "Plus, your Ministry has no authority over me."

"What?"

"I'll explain later", Duncan promised. "I wasn't expecting you to be under attack when I arrived, and that letter from the Ministry was a surprise! I was gonna just pick you up and bring you myself, but this changes our plans. We better wait until someone from the Order comes. Keep your broom handy and use a shrinking charm on your trunk once you're packed."

"But the Trace…."

"My mom and I are now your magical guardians", Duncan told him. "That gives you some legal lee-way as long as the magick you do is at our direct request. Now please ask your owl to follow Scorch?"

"Hedwig", Harry addressed the snowy owl as he opened her cage. "Please follow this little dragon. I promise he won't hurt you. I'll meet up with you at our destination later, ok, girl?"

Hegwig warbled softly, and affectionately nibbled the finger he'd been stroking her chest with. She barked softly at Scorch, who crooned in response. He jumped out the window and flew away, followed by Hedwig.

"And now we wait", Duncan said.

"So maybe now you can explain some things while we wait?", Harry asked as he kept packing. He had taken Duncan at his word that they were related. For all Harry knew, this was a trap. But Duncan had saved him and Dudley from the Dementors, and Harry just felt he could trust him.

"Right", Duncan smiled as he sat down in the desk chair. "My mom, Margaret, is your dad's older sister. But because her magick was dormant, she was presumed to be a 'squib' as they call it here. The family still loved her dearly. Her and Uncle James weren't just siblings, they were best friends."

"What happened?", Harry asked.

"Voldemort", Duncan hissed. "He was beginning his rise to power, playing on the prejudices of the so-called 'purebloods'. It started getting heated a few years before Uncle James started at Hogwarts. Fearing for her safety, our grandparents sent my mom to live with family friends in the United States. They kept in touch over the years. Mom and I came to his wedding to your mom, and we visited again not long after you were born. Mom was really worried when all contact was broken off a year later, but too much was happening to us at the time to investigate further. Mom assumed it was due to the war with Voldemort, that you went into hiding or something.

"It wasn't until a couple years later that she learned the truth. Boy was she pissed at Dumbledore! Mom knew that your parents' wills stipulated that you were to come to us if Sirious or the Longbottoms were not able to take you. She wanted to come for you then, but Dumbledore assured her you were in the best of care, and hidden from the surviving Death Eaters. He said any change could expose you to danger, so she backed off."

"Ok, but why are you here now?", Harry asked as he closed and shrank his trunk, putting it in his pocket.

"When you started at Hogwarts, and began appearing in wizarding news, we were both proud of how you were doing, and assumed you were ok. But then the Tri-Wizard Tournament, all the articles about you and the other champions, got us curious, and we started digging. We didn't like what we learned. Then the news of what happened in the final task, we had enough. We started making arrangements. We volunteered for a liason mission to the British Ministry to speed things along. Because we're family, we were able to assume custodial and magical guardianship of you. The proper papers already filed with the Ministry and Gringotts."

"But you said your mom, my Aunt Margaret, is a squib", Harry remarked. "And while you do have powers, I can tell you're not a wizard, so how were you able to…?"

"I'll let my mom explain herself to you", Duncan grinned. "As for me, you're right; I'm not a wizard. I got my powers from my dad; Belloc, King of the Kaiju."

"_**WHAT?!"**_

"The details aren't important, Harry", Duncan reassured him. "My true nature is a secret to all but a select, trusted few. This glamour-ring I'm wearing makes me look fully human and…..Shhhh! I hear something! Draw your wand and get behind me!"

Harry did as he said, and he began to hear sounds from outside his bedroom door; footsteps and voices whispering. The doorknob began to turn.

xxXXxx

**Author's notes: Well, first chapter done. What do you all think so far?**

**xxXXxx**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey, Everyone! This chapter will be very familiar, up until Harry is sent upstairs at Grimmauld Place. At that point, we will follow Duncan into the meeting of the Order of the Phoenix. **_

_**A few things to remember at this point: Dumbledore, while aware of the arrival of Margaret and Duncan and who they are, is not yet aware of the full extent of their new involvement in Harry's life. He IS, however aware of other aspects of their liason mission to the British Ministry of Magick, due to his connections to the ICW. Enjoy!**_

**Chapter 2: The Order of the Phoenix**

Harry held his wand at the ready while Duncan tensed, a fireball ready in his throat, as the knob to Harry's bedroom door turned. The door creaked eerily open…

"Very clean these muggles", a feminine voice whispered, the tip of her wand lit by the lumos charm, revealing a pretty young lady with pink hair wearing auror robes. Behind her was a large African-British men in blue robes and a large, scarred man with an artificial, magical eye.

"Tonks, for God's sake.", the scarred man admonished.

"It's unnatural", the young woman added, then drew up short at the sight of Duncan with flames in his mouth. "Oy! Wotcher, Duncan! We're on your side!"

"Nym", Duncan scoffed, swallowing his fireball. "You shoulda knocked! I coulda blown your head off!"

"Nah! Ya love me too much, ya Yank."

"Professor Moody", Harry breathed in relief. "What are you doing here?"

"Rescuin' you, of course", the old auror growled with a small smile.

The group exited the front door with Moody in the lead. Once outside, they readied their brooms; except Duncan, who grew and extended his wings.

"But where are we going?", Harry asked. "The letter said I've been expelled from Hogwarts."

"You haven't been", Moody replied. "Not yet. Kingsley, you take point." The Blue-robed man stepped forward.

"But the letter said…"

"Dumbledore persuaded the Minister to suspend your expulsion pending a formal hearing", Kingsley Shacklebolt assured Harry, getting a derisive snort from Duncan.

"A hearing?", Harry asked.

"Don't worry, Harry", Tonks smiled. "We'll explain everything when we get back to headquarters."

"Shhh!", Moody hissed. "Not here, Nymphadora."

"_**Don't**_ call me **Nymphadora**", Tonks glared at him, her hair turning from pink to fiery red. Then she glared at the chuckling Duncan.

"Still touchy about your first name after all these years, huh, Nym?", Duncan smirked.

"Ah, shut it, _Dunky_", Tonks grinned mockingly.

"If you two are quite finished", Moody growled. "Stay in formation, everyone. Don't break ranks if one of us is killed."

With that, they all took off into the night sky. Flying at high speed from Surrey to London.

Flying low over the river, Harry had Tonks to his right, and Duncan flanking his left. As a ferry was approaching, Tonks grinned at the boys and kicked up to an even higher speed. Not to be out-done, Harry and Duncan took off after her like shots to catch up.

'Bloody kids!', Moody growled to himself, then urged Kingsley along to catch up.

xxXXxx

They set down in an overgrown park across the street from a long block of connected brick townhouses. When the coast was clear, Moody opened to old wrought-iron gate of the park and crossed until they were standing on the street between Numbers 10 and 14 Grimmauld Place. Checking again that they were unobserved, he tapped the ground with his staff a few times.

A rumbling sound arose, as the seam between Numbers 10 and 14 began to expand —the muggle residents completely oblivious—and Number 12 was revealed.

"In ya go, son", Moody said to Harry, who was still awed by the reveal.

The front door creaked eerily, like the lid of a vampire's coffin, as they entered. They could hear a muffled conversation coming from a closed door at the end of the entry hall. When Harry paused beside a covered portrait on the wall that seemed to be snoring, Moody stepped past him and continued down the hall.

As they got closer, words became clearer….

"We must trust Dumbledore on this."

"Was he able to protect Harry last year? Tonight I say it's time to take action", the familiar voice of Sirius said.

"I agree with Sirius", the voice of an unfamiliar woman agreed. "My nephew was almost _**killed!**_ And he saw one of his friends murdered right in front of him by that psycho. Then Dumbledore sent him back to the _Dursleys_, the _**last**_ place he would get **any** peace or support!"

Tonks winked at Harry as she passed him, while Duncan gripped his shoulder and nodded supportively when he followed. He and Harry both stifled a chuckle when Tonks stumbled over a troll-leg umbrella stand.

"Cornelius Fudge is a politician first and a wizard second. His instinct will be to ignore it", Sirius was saying as Moody opened the door to enter. Harry saw Sirius, Arthur Weasley, and Remus Lupin among the gathered witches and wizards in the room. "Voldemort is getting stronger and stronger by the minute. We have to act **now**."

"Keep your voices down", Molly Weasley urged. Arthur and Sirius looked up to smile at Harry in the hall as Duncan entered the room. Molly appeared in the doorway, followed by a woman he didn't recognize.

"Harry", Molly greeted him warmly, shutting the door to the room behind them.

"Mrs. Weasley", Harry smiled.

"Thank heavens, you're all right", she gushed, hugging him. "Hmmm, a bit peaky, but I'm afraid dinner will have to wait until after the meeting is finished.

"B-but…."

"Nope. No time to explain. Straight upstairs, first door on the left."

"Excuse me, Mrs. Weasley", the other woman said in a firm but calm voice with an American accent.

"Of course, I apologize", the red-headed matriarch replied, standing aside for the taller woman. "I'll see you back inside."

"Harry", the other woman breathed looking at him as if he were precious, then pulled him into a bone-crushing hug. Releasing the hug, she held his shoulders. "Harry, I'm your Aunt Margaret. The last time I saw you, you were just a baby. Oh, you look so much like my brother, your dad. Except your eyes. You have…"

"My mother's eyes, yes. It's wonderful to meet you", he smiled. He could feel the familial bond with her, just as he did with Duncan; warm and comfortable. Her brown eyes held a gentle strength, and her dark auburn hair framed her kind face. He saw runic tattoos on her hands, along with various rings, bracelets, and a rather unique amulet with a glowing jewel around her neck. "Am I really never going back to the Dursleys'?"

"You never should have gone there in the first place", she huffed. "Dumbledore could've found us easily if he had bothered trying! But to answer your question; no, you never have to go back there. Duncan and I are now fully your custodial guardians. Dumbledore doesn't realize it yet, but we are also now you _magical_ guardians as well, so we can rectify a few things that have…gone awry thanks to his tenure as your MG. And once Potter Manor is completely reopened and ready, you'll live there with us until you go back to school. We'll talk more later. For now, head upstairs. Your friends are there."

"Ok", he said, hugging her again. "Thank you, Aunt Margaret."

xxXXxx

Duncan looked up as his mother came back in to rejoin the meeting. When he'd learned of their arrival, Dumbledore promptly asked them to join the Order; possibly to assuage some of his own guilt as well as some of their anger.

Unfortunately, they were talking in circles. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and a few others insisted that they trust that Dumbledore knows what he's doing and that they should bide their time and simply continue recruiting for now. Sirius, Remus, Moody and others believed that they should move against Voldemort sooner rather than later. But what really _**irked**_ Duncan was…

"If Harry really is the key to defeating Voldemort, then he should be in on this", Duncan said, cutting in. "Keeping him in the dark is **stupid! **Especially if he's also number one on the bastard's 'most wanted dead'-list!"

"I agree with my son", Margaret said firmly. "As much as I don't want my nephew risking his life, it's an even greater risk isolating him like you have without any support or any current information that could help or save him."

"Very touching, Mrs. Rosenblatt", Snape said coldly. "Spoken like an over-protective mother hen with no concept of the stakes involved. I don't know why you're even here. Granted Duncan is powerful enough to…._possibly_ be useful, though the nature of that power is still not clear. But you? A **squib** has no business being here at all."

Duncan face-palmed with a smirk. The greasy snob really stepped in it now!

"Don't test me, Snape!", Margaret hissed, her 'jewelery' and runic tattoos beginning to glow; showing that the tattoos were not isolated to just her hands, as they went up her arms, down her back, and across her chest. "I was never a 'squib'. My magick was only dormant, until some of my friends in the States helped me tap into it. So if you piss me off, you'll be _**choking**_ on that greasy mop you call hair!"

Sirius and Remus both burst out laughing while Severus scowled. He despised Margaret almost as much as he'd despised her younger brother, James Potter. Her… arrogance rivaled that of James. And growing up in America had only made her worse; she lacked the reservations and respect that a British-born noblewoman should have, magical or not.

And giving a squib magick? It just wasn't natural! What next? **Muggles** doing magick?!

"We're getting off topic here", Arthur cut in, just as Snape was about to sharply retort. "While You-Know-Who was gathering his forces for the last war, people started disappearing; magical and muggle. We've all seen the Daily Prophet and the London Times, it's happening again."

"Harry is too young to be involved", Molly urged.

"If anyone has the right to know, it's Harry", Sirius said. "If it wasn't for Harry, we wouldn't even know Voldemort was back. He's not a child, Molly."

"But he's not an adult either", Molly argued. "He's not James, Sirius."

"Well, he's not your son", Sirius said dryly.

"He's as good as", Molly said, getting a sharp look from Margaret and Duncan. But Duncan's more sensitive hearing picked up on the minute inflections in her voice as Molly said that; a vague certainty and finality that spoke of much more than just being the only mother-figure Harry's had the last few years. He would have to keep an eye on Molly Weasley. "Who else has he got?"

"Ahem! He's got us!", Margaret reminded her, with a growling agreement from Duncan.

"And he's also got me", Sirius glared at the red-head.

"How touchingly paternal, Black", Snape huffed snidely. "Perhaps Potter will grow up to be a felon, just like his godfather."

"You stay out of this, Snivellus", Sirius growled. "As for your supposed 'reformation', I know better."

"While I agree with you, Sirius", Remus cut in as Snape bristled, "this arguing is getting us nowhere. I suggest we adjourn for this meeting, as it smells like dinner is ready. Good night everyone. Those of us who are staying, lets head down to the kitchen. Molly, if you would please call the children?"

xxXXxx

After a touching reunion between Harry and Sirius, dinner proceeded. Tonks entertained Ginny by using her metamorph abilities to comic effect while the others discussed the goings-on since Voldemort returned and the Minister's stubborn refusal to believe it. They showed him a copy of the Daily Prophet, vilifying him and Dumbledore while Minister Fudge claims 'all is well'.

Sirius then went into how Voldemort was most likely building up his forces again; not just dark witches and wizards but possibly all manner of dark creatures and monsters.

"That's one of the reasons **I'm** here", Duncan interjected. "To try to prevent that this time, and maybe recruit some magical creatures to our side."

"Voldemort has been recruiting heavily", Sirius nodded, "and we've been attempting to do the same. But gathering followers isn't the only thing he's interested in."

Moody audibly cleared his throat from his watchful position in a nearby corner.

"We believe Voldemort may be after something", Sirius continued.

"Sirius", Moody warned.

"Something he didn't have last time", Sirius concluded.

"You mean…like a weapon?", Harry asked.

"No. That's enough", Molly Weasley interjected, coming around to place her hands protectively on his shoulders. "He's just a _**boy**_. You say much more and you might as well induct him into the Order straight away!"

"Good! I want to join!", Harry said, shrugging her off. "If Voldemort's raising an army, then I want to_**fight!**__"_

"And there you go", Sirius smirked at Molly with a clap of his hands. He winked proudly at his godson.

"Way to go, Cousin", Duncan cheered, punching his fist into his hand. "Between you, me, and all of us; that snake-faced ass-hole won't know what hit him!"

"Duncan!", Margaret admonished. "Language!"

Then she looked in Harry's eyes. She saw his determination and courage. She nodded proudly. He was a true Potter.

xxXXxx

"_Kill the spare!"_

"_Avada Kedavra!"_

"_No! Cedric!", Harry screamed._

_***Flash!***_

"_Bone of the father…unwillingly given."_

_***Flash!***_

_Flesh of the servant…willingly sacrificed…Aauurgh!"_

_***Flash!***_

"_And blood of the Enemy…forcibly taken."_

"_Aaagh!", the blade ripped a pained scream from Harry as it cut into his arm._

"_And the Dark Lord…shall rise…again."_

_***Flash!***_

"_Crucio!"_

_Harry screamed in agony, writhing on the ground, until the newly resurrected Voldemort saw fit to break it._

"_Atta boy, Harry. Your parents would be proud. Especially your filthy, Muggle mother."_

_***Flash!***_

"_Don't you turn your back on me, Harry Potter! I want you __**look**__ at me when I kill you! I want to see the light leave your eyes!"_

Harry thrashed and moaned fitfully in his sleep. The door to the room he was sharing with Ron opened quietly, and Hermione tip-toed in wearing a house-robe over her nightgown, her hair in a braid; deep concern written on her face. Harry's discomfort and moans of fear had awakened her. She glanced at the snoring Ron and rolled her eyes, turning back toward the trembling Harry.

Hermione gently laid down beside him, on top of the covers. She gently pulled him into her arms, whispering comforting reassurances to him. Harry slowly stopped his trembling, his moans and whimpers quieting. He seemed to bury himself into her comforting embrace, then settled into a more restful sleep. A small smile and a yawn, and Hermione dozed off herself.

Watching quietly from the partly-open door, having been awakened himself by Harry's cries, Duncan smiled and nodded knowingly. He silently closed the door.

'I better wake up early and make sure Hermione makes it back to the room she's sharing with Ginny before anyone else is the wiser', he thought to himself as he headed back to his room. 'Nobody needs _**that**_ kinda drama from Mrs. Weasley first thing in the morning!'

xxXXxx

Over the next few days, Duncan noticed a peculiar pattern. The Black home was a mess of many years neglect, and Kreacher—the house elf—was less than helpful; preferring to spend his time comforting the covered portrait of Sirius' mother, Wahlberga Black. While he would obey Sirius, Kreacher was generally an unpleasant grouch with everyone.

After Margaret left to return to Potter Manor to help the staff get it ready, Molly insisted on doing all the cooking for everyone, despite Duncan's many offers to either help her or cook a few meals for everyone himself.

Even more puzzling was whenever she would split the teens up to clean or other chores, she always split them the same way: Harry/Ginny and Ron/Hermione. Any time it appeared Harry was alone with or 'too close' to Hermione, either Molly would subtly interject herself or Ron or Ginny would 'mysteriously' appear to collect their 'partner' for another chore.

Then came the morning he went down to the kitchen for a cup of coffee, to find Molly as she finished adding something to the cup most often used by Harry. Keeping quiet, he saw that the cups commonly used by Ron, Ginny, and Hermione were sitting next to it as well. Suspicious, he stepped back, then made a noisy entrance.

"Morning, Mrs. Weasley."

"Oh, Good Morning, Duncan!", she replied cheerfully, dropping a small bowl into the sink. "Have a seat. The coffee and tea is almost ready. Unless you'd like some pumpkin juice?"

"Yeah, no thanks", he said with a slight grimace. "Any orange or pineapple juice?"

"Afraid not, dear", she replied. "But there is chocolate for your coffee, and breakfast will be ready soon."

Later, he brought up what he saw with Sirius.

"Yes, I caught her one morning as well", he confirmed, not pleased. "When I asked what she was doing, she claimed that they were just health-boosting and nourishment potions. She doesn't know that I used to be pretty good with potions myself, and the ingredients I saw didn't match her claims. She's up to something."

"What were they then?"

"I didn't see enough to guess", Sirius confessed. "But I've been brewing a mild flushing draught, just in case. We just have to sneak it into their drinks without her knowing. That will neutralize all but the strongest potions."

"I oughta…..!", Duncan started to snarl.

"No, Duncan", Sirius whispered. "I know how you feel. I feel the same, but we can't prove anything. Plus we haven't seen any negative effects on Harry or the others. Unless and until we can prove anything, we can't afford any dissention in the Order."

"*Grrrrrrrr!*You're right", Duncan huffed. "I don't like it, but you're right. And Harry also has his hearing tomorrow to worry about. After dinner tonight, I'm flying back to Surrey to get the evidence to exonerate him. Then after the hearing, My mom and I will take him to Diagon Alley to take care of some…..business at Gringotts before doing his shopping for school. Then we're going directly to Potter Manor."

"Oh, 'business' at Gringotts, eh?", Sirius smirked slyly. "I'm guessing a few things that should have been done long ago will be part of that? Things that might….. irritate our 'Leader of the Light'?"

Duncan merely smirked back.

xxXXxx

**Author's notes: I plan to go back and forth from a Harry POV and Duncan POV often, to show as many facets of the story I can, as well as skip some parts that are well-known in the movie by showing the other part of Duncan's mission. What is it? Wait and see! LOL!**

**xxXXxx**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey, Everyone! This chapter Harry goes to the Ministry for his hearing/trial, but what is this 'evidence' that Duncan has that he's so sure will clear Harry of all charges? LOL! I'm **__**NOT**__** tellin'!**_

_**Then Harry, Duncan, and Margaret head down to Diagon Alley to Gringott's to take care of some long overdue 'family business'. Enjoy!**_

**Chapter 3: Hearings and Wills**

The next morning Duncan was in the Ministry, just leaving the Department of Magical Law-Enforcement with his 'evidence', when Tonks ran up to him.

"Harry's hearing has been moved up!", the auror said urgently. "It starts in a few minutes!"

"WHAT?!", Duncan snarled. "Is Harry….?"

"Arthur is getting him there, but you need to hurry with your evidence! The Wizengamot is using the hearing room at the far end of this level on the right!"

"Thanks!", Duncan growled. He pulled Harry's Invisibility Cloak from his coat pocket and loosely covered himself and his cargo. Then he extended his wings and took to the air. The ceilings were high enough for him to fly above all the human traffic below. However, the cloak prevented him from flying at full speed. _**Damn**_ that Fudge! Then he smirked, thinking of the stroke the Minister will have; not just from his testimony for Harry, but over his other purpose for coming to Britain!

When he reached the door, he could hear voices within, and Dumbledore was about to enter. Duncan landed and opened the cloak.

"Ah, Duncan", the old wizard greeted him. "I'm glad you made it. Put on the cloak, follow me, stand at Harry's left shoulder and wait until the moment I call you."

"Fine", Duncan growled. "I'll follow your lead on this. But we're gonna talk afterward, old man."

Albus nodded in agreement. He might need Duncan's help if what he suspected about Minister Fudge's intentions beyond this hearing was correct.

xxXXxx

Harry was nervous as he sat in the chair in the center of the room, Minister Fudge looking down at him from the "judge's bench", the entire Wizengamot in the gallery behind and to the sides of Fudge. Harry had entered alone, as Arthur Weasley was not allowed to accompany him beyond the door. Fudge banged his gavel, calling the hearing to order.

"Disciplinary hearing of the 12th of August into offences committed by Hadrian "Harry" James Potter, resident at Number 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey. Interrogators: Cornelius Oswald Fudge, Minister of Mag…"

"Witness for the defense", a familiar voice called out, cutting him off. Fudge looked up in surprise, as Albus Dumbledore walked calmly into the room to stand at Harry's right shoulder. Harry was visibly relieved. Fudge resisted the urge to scowl. The time and place of the hearing had been changed specifically to avoid…. "Albus Percival Wolfric Brian Dumbledore."

"You got our message that the time and place of the hearing had been changed, did you?", Fudge smiled falsely. He knew no message had been sent.

"I must have missed it", Dumbledore replied, playing Fudge's little game. "But by a happy mistake, I arrived at the Ministry three hours early. Charges?"

"The charges against the accused are as follows:", Fudge adjusted his glasses and read from the parchment on his podium. "That he did knowingly, and in full awareness of the illegality of his actions, produce a Patronus Charm in the presence of a muggle. Do you deny producing said Patronus?", he pointedly asked Harry.

"No, but…."

"And you were aware that you were forbidden to use magick outside of school while under the age of 17?", Fudge cut him off.

"Yes, I was, but…."

"Witches and wizards of the Wizengamot….", Fudge cut Harry off again. Under the cloak, Duncan was seething at Fudge's obvious attempt to railroad his cousin. Boy, was **he** in for a surprise!

"I was only doing it because of the Dementors!", Harry rushed before Fudge could continue. Murmurs went through the gathered witches and wizards.

"Dementors?", a blonde witch in black robes asked, her interest piqued. "In Little Whinging?"

"That's quite clever", Fudge said, attempting to regain control of the hearing. "Muggles can't see Dementors, can they, boy? Highly convenient."

"I'm not lying", Harry urged. "There were three of them, and if I hadn't…."

"Enough!", Fudge stopped him. "I'm sorry to interrupt what I'm sure would be a very well-rehearsed story, but since you can produce no **witnesses,** nor **evidence** of the event…!"

"Pardon me, Minister, but as it happens, we _can_", Albus interrupted with a twinkle in his eye. He reached over and pulled the invisibility cloak off of a scowling Duncan. The young man looked intimidating, his emerald eyes almost glowing, his toned body cloaked in his black, crocodile-skin duster.

"I was **there**", Duncan growled. Then he tossed two charred, dead Dementors on the floor in front of Fudge's podium. A wave of gasps went through the crowd. "And _**here's**_ your evidence! I fried them myself! The third one is down at the DMLE office, undergoing a magical autopsy."

"W-wh-wha-Who are you?!", Fudge sputtered. He _**despised**_ surprises!

"Witness for the defense. My name is Duncan Xerxes Absalom Belphegor Rosenblatt", Duncan smirked. "Harry is my cousin, I was on my way to see him when all this went down."

"*hup-hup!*", a rather toadish woman chirped. "Excuse me, young man, but do you _truly_ expect us to believe that you actually _killed_ three Dementors? Something that, as far as we know, is **impossible?**"

"You have the evidence right there", Duncan smirked, pointing at the charred remains on the floor. "And considering how you've stubbornly _**chosen**_ to remain 150 years behind the rest of the world, I'm not surprised that you didn't know they can be killed. I'd be more than happy to testify. Harry and I are also more than willing to submit our memories to a pensieve as evidence, or even take Veritaserum."

"Very well", Fudge relented, having no choice. "Take the stand, Mr. Rosenblatt."

Duncan winked at Harry as he stood from the chair so Duncan could sit. Harry went to sit in the empty side of the gallery.

"Please describe the attack", the same blonde from earlier asked.

"As I said, I was on my way to see my cousin", Duncan began. "Then the storm suddenly rolled in. Up ahead, I saw three cloaked, black figures flying over the road. Two split off and headed to opposite ends of a tunnel under the highway. I picked up my pace, just in case there was someone in trouble. Then I saw first one of the figures, which I could now identify as Dementors, driven out of one end of the tunnel by a Patronus, then the other from the other side. I saw them regrouping with the third when I saw Harry helping his muggle cousin—with whom he's resided most of his life!—out of the tunnel and turning toward their home on Privet Drive. The Dementors tried to sweep in from behind them and attack again. Fortunately, I was close enough to intervene by then."

"Now look here", Fudge chuckled dismissively. "Dementors don't just wander into a muggle suburb and happen across an underage wizard. The odds are astronomical."

Duncan growled deep in his throat, and started to stand; only for Dumbledore to put a restraining hand on his shoulder.

"I don't think anyone would believe the Dementors were there by coincidence, Minister", Dumbledore stated as Duncan sat back down.

"*hup-hup!*Excuse me, Professor", the same toadish woman chirped; a condescending, phony smile plastered on her face. "I'm sure I must have misunderstood you. Dementors are, after all, under the control of the Ministry of Magick. And it's so silly of me, but it _sounded_ for a moment as though you were suggesting that the _Ministry_ had ordered the attack on this boy."

'That bitch is baiting him', Duncan scowled to himself.

"That would be disturbing indeed, Madam Undersecretary", Dumbledore replied smoothly. "Which is why I'm sure the Ministry will be mounting a full-scale inquiry into why the three Dementors were so very far from Azkaban, and why they mounted an attack without authorization."

Duncan may be angry at the Headmaster, but he had to admit that the old man dodged that trap artfully.

"Of course, there **is** someone who might be behind the attack", Dumbledore added, stepping toward Fudge to speak softly. "Cornelius, I implore you to see reason. The evidence that the Dark Lord has returned is incontrovertible."

"He's _**NOT**_ back!", Fudge hissed adamantly.

Harry saw the slump in Dumbledore's shoulders, and could imagine the look of disappointment on his face. Albus turned and walked back toward Duncan in the witness chair, careful not to step on the charred Dementors on the floor.

"In the matter of Harry Potter", Albus spoke up to address the whole room again, "the law clearly states that magick may be used before muggles in life-threatening situations."

"Laws can be changed if necessary, Dumbledore!", Fudge barked.

"Clearly", Albus agreed with an edge of sarcasm. "Has it become practice to hold a full criminal trial to deal with a simple matter of underage magick?"

The members of the Wizengamot murmured and glanced at each other, considering not only his words, but Duncan's testimony and the evidence of the dead Dementors right before their eyes. They had also been previously unaware that the muggle involved was one that, as a family member Harry lived with, already knew about magick; so the Statute of Secrecy had not actually been violated.

"Those in favor of conviction?", the blonde member from earlier called for a vote.

Fudge, the toadish woman, and a few older members raised their hands.

"Those in favor of clearing the accused of **all** charges?"

Nearly every other member raised their hands, with two abstaining. Fudge looked around and saw he was fighting a rising tide.

"Cleared of all charges", Fudge said resignedly, striking his gavel before rising to leave.

"A moment, Minister Fudge?", Duncan called with a smirk.

"Yes, Mr. Rosenblatt?", Fudge replied with an indulgent tone, sitting back down.

"Since we have the Wizengamot here anyway, I can inform you all of my **official** purpose for coming to Britain", he said, pulling a document from inside his coat, and presenting it to Fudge. "I am the duly appointed liason for the Global Federation of Magical Creatures to your Ministry. The ICW recently ratified recognition of the GFMC, and have ceded _**all**_ governing of Magical Creatures and Beings to **them**."

"**WHAT?!**", Fudge shouted. "Impossible!"

"This is outrageous!", the toadish woman sniped. "Creatures simply cannot _**possibly**_ govern themselves! They need _**us**_ to contr….. 'guide' them **properly**. This must be a very bad joke!"

"I assure you, ma'am, it is not", Duncan smirked. Several others looked as outraged as Fudge and his undersecretary, most were shocked, but a few nodded as if they approved of this development. "The proper documents were filed with your Ministry, and the Goblins of Gringott's weeks ago. Didn't you get the memo?"

"The GFMC has been little more than a joke for decades", Fudge chuckled derisively. "So how can this have happened? What could have **possibly** changed?"

Duncan grinned wickedly, knowing _**this**_ would blow them away. "The Kaiju Kingdom recently decided to join the Federation, and King Belloc himself now sits on their ruling Council."

Fudge and his faction blanched so sharply one might think that all the blood had been banished from their veins! This couldn't be! Aside from the occasional rampage and the brief 'Human/Kaiju War' that ended just over 20 years ago, the kaiju had always kept to themselves. Being so powerful, they rarely concerned themselves with the rest of the world unless provoked. Even as lone individuals, the kaiju were so powerful as to be virtually unassailable. And as their existence was already known to the whole world, the Statute of Secrecy didn't apply to them. With them joining and backing the GFMC, it's no wonder that the ICW caved! Fudge could just imagine how smug the Goblins of Gringott's would be now, as one of the races that **founded** the GFMC!

"*AHEM!*What _exactly_ does this entail, Mr. Rosenblatt?", Fudge asked, still both terrified and seething.

"As GFMC liason, any serious matters, business, or problems with Magical Creatures and your Ministry are to be brought to _**me**_", Duncan told them. Harry and Dumbledore were struggling to hide their smiles. "You are to defer to my judgement in such matters. I will consult with the Council if required to resolve them. Several GFMC agents will be coming to Britain within the next few weeks to make contact with all factions of Magical Creatures that reside here, some of which I will contact myself. After all", Duncan smirked smugly, "we wouldn't want some **Dark Wizard** recruiting an army of Dark Creatures, now would we?"

Fudge was trembling with rage; his face a red, almost purple shade that Harry had only seen on his Uncle Vernon before. He wanted nothing more than to tear up and crumple the parchment in his hands and throw it into the nearest fire, but it would do no good. This American had said it was already filed with the Ministry **and** Gringott's, and was ratified and backed by the ICW! If he refused to comply, the British Ministry could be censured by the ICW, have sanctions put on them, or worse; the GFMC could take more active, possibly violent steps. Fudge had no illusions about the outcome of such a war, especially if any kaiju got involved!

"Very well", he said with a clenched jaw. "If there's nothing else, we are adjourned."

The minister banged his gavel, then rose to leave.

"Duncan, that was brilliant!", Harry said.

"Thanks", Duncan smiled. "It felt _**good**_ knocking that pompous jackass down a few notches."

"Professor?", Harry called out as Dumbledore began to leave. Duncan cut off the Professor while Harry caught up. "Thank you for your help."

"Of course, my boy."

"I told you we needed to talk, old man", Duncan growled.

"And indeed we shall, but not now", Albus said apologetically. "I **will** speak to you and your mother at the next meeting in a few days, I promise you. But right now I _must_ return to Hogwarts immediately. Take care. Both of you."

"Come on, Harry", Duncan said after the Headmaster left. "My mom is meeting us at the Leaky Cauldron, from there we're going to Gringott's, and then we hit Diagon Alley for your school shopping."

"But Gringott's isn't open for another two hours", Harry replied. "So how….?"

"The Goblins agreed to see us before they open for regular business due to the circumstances", his American cousin grinned.

"Brilliant!", Harry beamed. "Let's go, then."

xxXXxx

"Uuuugh", Duncan groaned as they entered the Leaky Cauldron, feeling a bit queasy. "Is the Knight Bus always like that?"

"Yeah, unfortunately", Harry replied, not feeling much better than Duncan. "But you have to admit Stan, Ernie, and Hedd-Mon are real characters."

"I almost hurled my breakfast", the half-kaiju groaned. "And in my case, that clean-up would require haz-mat suits and disposal."

"That's why I floo-ed here instead", Margaret smiled sympathetically at the boys as they joined her. "I see the Knight Bus hasn't changed from when I was a girl. Sit down for a few minutes and have a couple of butter-beers to settle your stomachs. We've got plenty of time."

Ten minutes later, the three of them were walking down the busy Diagon Alley. Margaret wore a hooded, cloak-like teal outer robe over her muggle clothes.

xxXXxx

"**All hail Duncan, Crown Prince of the Kaiju Kingdom, Slayer of Astaroth the Brutal"**, all the goblins in the lobby of Gringott's Wizarding Bank intoned at once as they stood and saluted when he entered with his mother and Harry**. "And all hail Margaret, Queen of the Kaiju Kingdom."**

"Thank you. We are honored by your warm welcome", Duncan said loud enough for all to hear. "May the blood of your enemies coat your blades and their gold fill your coffers."

With that, they all returned to their duties; although a few bore smiles at his response. Harry was a bit confused. Duncan smiled.

"We're trying to keep my true identity and nature a secret for as long as possible", Duncan told him. "But the Goblins insisted on proper protocol in greeting me, so they agreed to see us when there would be no other witches or wizards here."

"But at the hearing, you were willing to let us both submit our memories, or take Veritaserum", Harry recalled, confused. "Either could have exposed your wings and fire-breath."

"And if it meant clearing you, I gladly would have, secrecy be damned", he told him. "But I figured Fudge wouldn't risk undermining himself by insisting it go that far."

"It was a risk we were willing to take for you, Harry", Margaret added warmly. "But it was a _calculated_ risk. We bluffed, he folded."

They walked up to the Senior Teller's desk, and Harry recognized the older goblin as the same one he'd first met with Hagrid on his first visit.

"Excuse me", Margaret said politely, and the grizzled goblin looked up from his work. "Will you please inform the account manager for the Potter Family Account that we've arrived for our appointment with him?"

"Of course", he replied in the gravelly voice Harry remembered. He snapped his fingers, and a junior goblin by his side nodded and left. "Griphook will inform him and return momentarily to escort you."

"Thank you, Senior Teller Blood-Axe", Margaret replied.

"It is a pleasure to see you again within these walls after all these years, Mrs. Rosenblatt nee Potter", he chuckled roughly. "And gratifying to know that you have lost none of your manners nor respect. And young Mr. Potter. I have not seen you since just before you started your first year at Hogwarts, but your victories there have impressed the Goblin Nation."

"Thank you, Sir", Harry replied evenly. "But they were not without….. cost."

"No true victory is, Mr. Potter", the old goblin said, then lowered his voice. "Remember, young wizard; that which fails to kill you only makes you stronger. Wear your scars, both in body and spirit, with **pride** and let them motivate you to ultimate victory."

"I will, Sir. Thank you, Sir", Harry replied as Griphook returned. "May your enemies fall as your fortunes grow."

"May you enemy's armies dwindle as your investments reap even greater profits", Blood-Axe grinned.

"Account Manager Gold-Reaper will see you now", Griphook said. "Follow me, please."

"Hello, Griphook", Harry smiled warmly at the goblin leading them down a hall. "It's good to see you again."

"You remember me?", he asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Of course", Harry said. "Why wouldn't I?"

"Most witches and wizards wouldn't bother", Griphook replied. "They tend to simply demand expedient service in their banking business. It is gratifying to know that you are carrying on the Potter Family tradition of respect and patience."

"Well the cart-ride down to my trust vault was unforgettable", Harry chuckled. "I nearly lost my lunch. And you helped me figure out how many galleons I would need for my school things and some left-over for pocket money."

"You gave me a galleon for my advice", Griphook shrugged. "A fair price. Here we are."

Griphook opened the door, then stepped aside for them to enter.

"The Potter Family, Account Manager Gold-Reaper", he announced dutifully.

"Thank you, Griphook. You may go", the goblin behind the desk replied. He appeared to be about the same age as the Senior Teller. He had a scar that stretched from above his left eyebrow, across the bridge of his long nose, to halfway down his right cheek; and half of his left ear was missing. "Please be seated."

"Good morning, Gold-Reaper", Margaret smiled. "The last time I saw you, you still had both ears. You only grow more distinguished with every battle-scar."

"Hah! You always were a flatterer, Margaret!", he replied with easy familiarity. "Another account manager challenged me for the Potter account just before young Harry here returned to the wizarding world at age 11. He took my ear. I took his sword-arm at the elbow. He'll spend the rest of his days as a low-level accountant for the minor families and muggle-borns. What can I do for you today?"

"I'd like you to administer the Blood-Inheritance test for Harry and we need to finally open his parents' wills", Margaret told him.

"And I've brought some…..raw materials, that we'd like to commission your best craftsmen to use for some special-orders", Duncan grinned.

"Of course", the goblin nodded, as he opened a drawer in his desk and rifled through it. "I was rather surprised that Harry did not ask for me when he was first brought here when he was 11. By the time I'd heard he was here, he'd already gone. Ah! Here we are."

He pulled out a large scroll and a ceremonial knife, and laid them on his desk in front of Harry.

"We shall begin with the Blood-Inheritance test, Mr. Potter", he said, unrolling the scroll. "Take the blade and cut the thumb of your dominant hand. Then let seven drops of your blood fall upon the scroll. **Seven** drops, no more, no less. Then we wait a few moments for the results to appear."

Harry did as instructed, watching as his blood seemed to disappear into the parchment. He withdrew his hand after the 7th drop fell, and the cut healed itself.

"As for Harry's first visit when he turned 11", Margaret began as they waited for the results of the test, "He was, unfortunately, raised by Lily's magick-hating muggle sister and her family, so he didn't know about you. Deputy-Headmistress Minerva McGonagall normally brings the muggle-born and muggle-raised new students into the magical world for the first time, including coming here, as you well know. But apparently Headmaster Dumbledore sent Rubeus Hagrid for Harry instead. Hagrid is a good-hearted and trustworthy man, but he's not exactly the sharpest tool in the shed. Why Dumbledore sent him instead, we don't know yet; but we're going to find out."

"I see", Gold-Reaper said thoughtfully. Just then, blood-red words began to appear printed on the parchment. "Ah! Here we are."

_**Blood-Inheritance Test**_

_**Name: Hadrian "Harry" James Potter.**_

_**Father: James Charlus Potter.**_

_**Mother: Lily Marie Potter nee Evans.**_

_**Living Blood Relatives:**_

_** Margaret Dorea Rosenblatt nee Potter – Aunt; Guardian/Magical Guardian.**_

_** Duncan Xerxes Absalom Belphegor Rosenblatt – Cousin; Guardian/Magical Guardian.**_

_** Petunia Jane Dursley nee Evans – Aunt; muggle.**_

_** Dudley Vernon Dursley – Cousin; muggle.**_

_**Inherited Titles:**_

_**Heir Apparent Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter* – by Blood, Father.**_

_** *Most Ancient/Most Noble Houses: Peverall, Gryffindor, and Emrys merged with Potter Line over the ages.**_

_**Heir Apparent Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Ravenclaw – by Blood (Line previously believed broken and lost), Mother.**_

_**Heir Designate Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Black – by Will, Godfather.**_

_**Heir Apparent Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Slytherin – by Conquest, Defeated Previous Lord and champion.**_

_**Heir Apparent Most Ancient and Noble House of Gaunt – by Conquest, Defeated Previous Lord.**_

_**Betrothal Contract: (Voided due to change of Magical Guardianship)**_

_** Bride: Ginnevra Annabel Weasley.**_

_**Groom: Hadrian James Potter.**_

_** Brokered: Nov. 10, 1991 **_

_**Signed: Molly Elisabeth Weasley nee Prewitt – Mother of Bride.**_

_**Albus Percival Wolfric Brian Dumbledore – Magical Guardian of Groom. (Voided)**_

_**Magick:**_

_**Core 70% bound, childhood safety-bindings, should have been removed at age 11.**_

_**Parceltongue, long dormant legacy of Black Family via paternal grandmother Dorea Potter nee Black.**_

_**Natural Occlumens, locked (source unknown).**_

_**Natural Legilimens, locked (source unknown).**_

_**Natural Ani-magis Potential, form unknown.**_

_**Familiar, snowy owl "Hedwig", unusually intelligent.**_

"I don't understand", Harry mused. "Some of this doesn't make sense. How can my Core be 70% blocked? All my teachers, except Snape of course, keep telling me that I'm one of the most powerful of my year, and surpass some higher years."

"It would appear that the childhood safety blocks that your parents put on your core as an infant so you couldn't accidently harm yourself or others were never removed", Gold-Reaper said. "That means in reality, your are actually far more powerful than anyone knew. One of my fellow goblins can help your aunt remove those blocks and locks on your abilities before you leave here today, if you wish."

"Of course", Margaret nodded. "Thank you."

"And if Voldemort is the Heir of Slytherin and Gaunt, I haven't defeated him. So how…?"

"Apparently, Magick itself saw his near-death from his encounter with you as an infant as a defeat at your hands", Margaret guessed, then scowled. "And in your second year, you killed that thousand-year-old basilisk in Slytherin's Chamber of Secrets."

"A basilisk?", Gold-reaper repeated in awe. "How big?"

"I'd say at least twenty meters long, maybe a bit bigger", Harry estimated. "Why?"

"Whoa, Cuz!", Duncan said, impressed. "Even I would have trouble with something like that!"

"It helped a lot that Fawkes, the school phoenix, blinded the thing", Harry said humbly. "But how is that important now?"

"Because basilisk parts are exceptionally rare and sought after!", the goblin said. "And to be that big, the magick within it would preserve it for up a decade before it would start to decay! A specimen like that would be worth millions of galleons. And since you killed it, it is yours by right of conquest. We goblins would be glad to render the body down for you, for a fair price, plus some of the meat; and sell it off for you?"

"Sure, I don't see why not", Harry said. "I would like to keep at least a small amount of anything from it that could be useful as ingredients and such, though. Dobby?"

The free house elf appeared at the call of his name.

"The Great Harry Potter Sir calls Dobby?"

"It's just 'Harry', Dobby", Harry chuckled. "You're still living at Hogwarts, aren't you?"

"Yes, Dobby's is still helping at Hogwarts school, Great Harry Potter Sir."

"Do you think you and the other elves could magically bring the dead basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets to the rendering room here at Gringott's?"

"Oh Dobby cans do it just himself!", Dobby squealed happily, then took a calmer tone. "But can the great master Harry Potter sir do something for Dobby in return?"

"Sure, Dobby, if I can", Harry replied, wondering what Dobby might want from him. "What do you need?"

"Dobby would very much like to being bonded as the Great Master Harry Potter's elf?"

"You want to be my elf?", Harry asked, confused at Dobby's eager nod and hopeful eyes. "But I thought you wanted to be a free elf?"

"Dobby was happy to be free of old, cruel master", he said. "But we's elves needs to be bonded to a wizard or witch to keep our magick and survive. Hogwarts's magick has kept me all theses years, but can't forever. And Dobby knows the Great Harry Potter Sir will be good, kind Master."

"What he says is true, Young Harry", Gold-Reaper said. "A masterless house elf will eventually wither away and die. Their life-force and magick are tied directly to the maick of the witch or wizard they serve."

"Well, all right, Dobby", Harry said. "If it's what you really want….on the condition that you have the freedom to leave my service at any time you choose."

Dobby jumped and cheered for joy, then took Harry's hand. Harry felt his magick connect with Dobby and the elf seemed to shiver with heightened energy. The bond formed, he popped away…..only to pop back moments later.

"Big snakey is below in the goblin caves, Great Master Harry Potter", he grinned.

"Thank you, Dobby. And just 'Harry' is fine", he chuckled. "We'll call if we need you. For now, you can go to Potter Manor."

Dobby nodded with a big smile and popped away.

Margaret smiled. Harry had a way of attracting the oddest, yet best of people. Then, while Gold-Reaper was explaining that Harry would not have access to the Gaunt or Slytherin vaults until he turns seventeen, she noticed something else on the nearly forgotten parchment.

"What's this about a betrothal contract?!", she growled.

"They made that contract just **days** after my parents deaths?!", Harry hissed.

"Now we know why Molly was so sure when she you were 'as good as' her son!", Duncan snarled. "How could Dumbledore do this? And **why?!**"

"It matters not", Gold-Reaper smirked. "Since your Magical Guardian was changed before the contract could be executed, it is null and void."

"It-it just irks me that Professor Dumbledore and Mrs. Weasley were trying decide our lives for us before we'd even begun to live!", Harry huffed. "When my parents weren't even cold in their graves yet!"

"We'll deal with both of them later", Margaret said firmly. "I'd like a copy of that contract before we leave, if I could?"

"Of course", Gold-Reaper nodded. "Now I believe you wanted to open the Will of the late Lord and Lady Potter as well?"

With a snap of his clawed fingers, a metal lockbox appeared on Gold-Reaper's desk. He unlocked it with a gold key and opened it. He withdrew a scroll from within, and several keys.

"Would you like me to read it to you aloud?", Gold-Reaper asked. "Or would you prefer to read it with your own eyes?"

"I'd like to read it myself please, Gold-Reaper", Harry said evenly. The goblin nodded knowingly and slid the scroll to the boy. Taking it, Harry took a deep breath and let it out in a slow sigh. He felt the reassuring hands of his aunt and cousin on his shoulders. He smiled at both of them in thanks for their support, and unrolled the parchment.

After all the legal 'sound mind and body' jargon at the beginning, his parents left a message for him, telling him of how much they loved him and had no regrets if they were killed protecting him. Their words brought tears to his eyes, as well as his aunt and cousin.

Then came a detailing of the family investments showed that the Potter Family owned shares in multiple businesses, both magical and muggle. These included 35% of the Daily Prophet and their magazines Witch Weekly and Teen Witch Weekly, 25% of the Lovegood owned newspaper, the Quibbler, as well as multiple businessess in Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade. The investments were bringing in about two million galleons to the Potter accounts per year. Hmmmm, maybe he had enough influence to get the Prophet to back off him and do some actual investigative reporting?

Then he came to the section of bequeathments. He was surprised to find that his parents named some of his classmates, leaving them sums of galleons and books or items to a few.

Harry's breath hitched when he reached…..

_**We leave the remaining sum total of the Potter Family assets to our only son, Harry. This includes the titles to the family investments, the contents of the family vaults, and the properties (and contents therein) owned by the family: **_

_**Potter Manor, the Ancestral Estate. **_

_**Potter Cottage, Godric's Hollow(in disrepair).**_

_**Potter Island, the Caribbean.**_

_**Chatteau Potter, Nice, France. **_

_**Potter's Cove, Maui, Hawaii. **_

_**Diamond P Ranch, Baja, California.**_

_**Harry will have immediate, full access to all assets at the discretion of his guardian(s) until he reaches the age of sixteen. At which time he is to have full control and assume the mantle of Lord Potter, with all the rights, privileges, and responsibilities thereof; including choosing a proxy to sit at his behest on the Wizengamot until he reaches majority and can assume the seat himself.**_

_**After we were married, we learned that Lily was apparently the descendant of the long-lost line of Rowena Ravenclaw, one of the founders of Hogwarts. As such, the contents of the previously sealed Ravenclaw vault in Gringott's was transferred to the Potter main vault; with the exception of the Ravenclaw Family Grimoire. That book now shares a shelf in the library of Potter Manor with the Potter, Peverall, and Gryffindor Grimoires.**_

_**We choose the following as Harry's Custodial and Magical Guardians in order of preference. If an individual is no longer living or otherwise unable, the next name in line will become Harry's Guardian: **_

_** Sirius Black – Godfather per the 'Godfather Ritual', family friend and ally.**_

_** Alice Longbottom and her husband Frank – Godmother per the 'Godmother Ritual', family friends and allies.**_

_** Margaret Rosenblatt nee Potter – Aunt, residing in America at time of writing.**_

_** Amelia Susan Bones – Family friend and Ally.**_

_** Pandora Lovegood and her husband Xenophilius – Family friends and allies.**_

_** Andromeda Tonks nee Black and her husband Ted – Family friends and allies.**_

_**Pierre and Appoline Delacour – Family friends and allies, France.**_

_**Under **__**absolutely**__**no**__**circumstances**__** should Harry be raised by Lily's spiteful sister Petunia Dursley nee Evans and her magick-hating husband Vernon!**_

That last line drew scowls from all three. Harry could have grown up with Neville or Duncan or Susan or Luna or even Dora! His parents clearly knew the Dursleys would not care for him properly and had lined up several good wizarding family friends and allies to raise him; _**anyone**_ but those hateful Durleys! Why in Merlin's name wasn't this will read at the time of their deaths?!

_**By signing this last Will and Testament, we vow that everything written here is true and honest. **_

_**James Charlus Potter**_

_**Lily Marie Potter nee Evans**_

_**Witness: Albus Dumbledore**_

_**Gringott's Official Witness: Gold-Reaper the Third, Potter Family Account Manager and Vault Keeper.**_

"Damn you, Dumbledore!", Margaret yelled angrily.

"What is it, Aunt Margaret?", Harry asked.

"He **knew** Sirius was innocent all along!", she screamed. "Going through the 'Godfather Ritual' means he'd be **dead** if he even _tried_ to betray them! But Albus and Bartemious Crouch Sr. just threw him into Azkaban without a trial!"

"We'll deal with him in a few days", Duncan growled. "Gold-Reaper, could we have a copy of the Will as well?"

"Of course", the goblin nodded gravely. "These keys are for all the Potter Family Properties. They also act as port-keys to them, and they are clearly marked. And since your guardianship has changed, I assume you will want to end the payments to your muggle Aunt and Uncle?"

"Wait! What?!", Harry yelled. "What 'payments'?"

"The day after your parents' deaths, your then-Magical Guardian Dumbledore arranged for monthly payments of one-hundred galleons to the muggle bank account of Vernon Dursley earmarked for your 'food and care'. Were you not aware of this?"

"No. I wasn't", Harry hissed through grit teeth. "All those years. All those years of _**abuse**_, saying I was a **burden**, making me feel _**worthless!**_ Practically starving me while they stuffed their gobs! Working me like a slave! Showering Dudley with expensive gifts and clothes while tossing me his tattered cast-offs! Making me sleep in a cramped, musty cupboard under the stairs for ten years! And all the while they were getting money from my inheritance!"

"_**What?!"**_, Gold-Reaper roared, standing. To goblins, there was no crime higher than the abuse of a child, no matter the species. "Are you saying they not only used the money earmarked for your care on themselves, but they abused you as well?!"

"Verbal, emotional and physical!", Harry cried, standing and turning, pulling up the back of his shirt to reveal the many scars. Margaret gasped and embraced her now crying nephew, while Duncan joined Gold-Reaper in growling angrily. "Although the beatings mostly stopped once I started Hogwarts, the rest only intensified due to their utter hatred of magick or anything remotely 'abnormal' as they saw it."

"This is an outrage!", Gold-Reaper snarled. "I will see to it that the full weight of Gringott's is brought to bear on these scum! Fraud! Theft-of-funds! And abuse of a child! I'll see to it that Vernon Dursley is completely _**ruined**_ financially, demanding full repayment with the highest interest we can levy! And then I'll have his head on a pike!"

"Gold-Reaper", Margaret interrupted the goblin. "Leave the criminal abuse charges to us and the muggle authorities. Trust me, _**that**_ will hurt them far more than marching on them, axes swinging. I already have a plan to make it as publicly humiliating as possible, forever shattering the phony façade of 'upstanding normalcy' they cherish so much. But feel free to pursue the financial legal actions against them as brutally as possible."

"*nyurgh*Very well, Margaret, as you wish", the goblin reluctantly agreed. "As Harry's legal and Magical Guardian, that choice is yours. Please do keep me in the loop of your plans?"

"Of course", Margaret shared his wicked grin. "I'll even send you memories of the looks on their faces."

"*ahem!*I take it that you'd like to withdraw some funds to do young Harry's school shopping today?" Gold-Reaper asked in a calmer tone. "Griphook will assist you with that once one of our healer/curse-breakers removes all the blocks and bindings on your magick."

"Thank you, Gold-Reaper", Harry said, bowing his head slightly in respect.

"Yes, thank you for all your help", Duncan said, then turned to his mother. "You two go ahead. I'll catch up in a few, after I discuss those….comissions with Gold-Reaper here."

xxXXxx

**Author's notes: Why yes, Dudley! That is the sound of justice coming! LOL!**

**A lot of info comes to light! How will Minister Fudge react? How will Voldemort react when he learns that Harry has a mysterious new ally, and that ally will also be working with Britain's population of magical creatures?**

**Duncan's croc-skin duster resembles the one Colin Farrel wore in his role as 'Bullseye' in Marvel's "Daredevil" movie of the early 2000's.**

**Long reviews and suggestions are welcome as always! No flames, please. **

**xxXXxx**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey, Everyone! This chapter sees the shopping in Diagon Alley, and I wonder what old Moldy-shorts is up to?**_

_**Plus Harry returns to his ancestral home; Potter Manor, and he meets the rather remarkable staff and groundskeeper.**_

_**Duncan also meets with the leader of a major faction of creatures; the vampire Lord Dracula! My version is a combination of what I consider the best traits of various depictions. First of all, in his appearance is that of Rudolf Martin, who played Dracula in my favorite episode of "Buffy the Vampire Slayer" and the movie "Dracula: The Dark Prince". His powers are a combination of those from "Buffy", "The Batman vs Dracula" animated movie, and the "Van Helsing" movie starring Hugh Jackman. The 'moving castle' idea is from the "Castlevania" anime but visually resembles the Frankenstein castle from Van Helsing. And his brides are also from the Van Helsing movie. Enjoy!**_

**Chapter 4: Light and Shadow**

xxXXxx

Diagon Alley was much more active when they came out of the bank. They headed to Madam Malkin's first to get Harry new school robes. Sizing and fitting for him went without a hitch, while Margaret picked out a few things for herself.

"When we're done here in Diagon, Harry", his aunt said as they left Madam Malkin's, "we'll go to a non-magical shopping mall to get you some decent muggle clothes. No more tattered hand-me-downs four sizes too big."

"And shoes, too", Duncan added. "A pair of dress-shoes, athletic sandals, and a good pair of sneakers; black so they can pass for your school shoes. Makes sneaking around easier", he winked.

"That would be brilliant", Harry said gratefully. It would be great to have regular clothes that actually fit him.

Then to the apothecary, so Harry could top-off his potions kit and add the new ingredients required for this year. Duncan caught up with them as they finished up there. He nodded to Margaret with a knowing smirk.

Harry had his Firebolt checked over at the Broom Emporium, given the punishment it took in the First Task last year. Fortunately, it only needed some bristles replaced to make it good as new.

Duncan felt a bit claustrophobic when they entered Ollivander's Wand Shoppe. Ollivander stepped out of the back when he heard them enter.

"Well, it's a pleasure to see you again so soon, Mr. Potter", he smiled warmly. "Has something happened to your wand since the wand-weighing for the first task of the tournament?"

"Nope, it's as good as ever, Mr. Ollivander", Harry said.

"Actually, I'm the one looking for a wand, Mr. Ollivander", his aunt smiled.

"Ah, Miss Potter. Or should I say Mrs. Rosenblatt?", Ollivander smiled. "So your American friends found a way to awaken your magick, I see."

"Yup", she smiled. "I don't actually need a wand, but if I use one, nobody will realize I can do magick wandlessly."

"I see", he chuckled. "Well, let's see…try….this."

After about fifteen minutes of trial and error, Margaret found 'her' wand.

"Interesting", Ollivander said. "North American Cedar, 12 ½ inches, black Pegasus-feather core. This wand will have unshakable loyalty and exceptionally balanced versatility for most forms of magick."

"Perfect", Margaret grinned.

Next they went to Flourish & Blott's to buy the list of school books Harry would need for this year. He was a bit surprised to find one of the new books he needed for Care of Magickal Creatures was written by an American muggle: "**Arthur Spiderwick's Field Guide To the Fantastic World Around You". **He was curious what creatures could be found across the pond, how different they were from those he knew here, and if there was any overlap. He smiled as he thought of how giddy Hagrid had probably been when he first discovered this book.

As they shopped, they noticed the whispers around them. They'd expected this since reading the articles in the Daily Prophet calling Harry "The-Boy-Who-Lied", and Minister Fudge denying that Voldemort has returned. Harry tried to simply ignore it, but Duncan's patience was wearing thin with a growl growing in his throat. There was finally one whispered comment too many…

"Hey!", Duncan snarled toward the group of witches and wizards he heard it from. "Don't believe everything you read just because some politician says so! Up until this happened, your Minister was more than happy using Harry as his poster-child for peace and prosperity! And every story published about Harry since he returned to the wizarding world glowingly described his courage, honesty, integrity, and modesty. And _**now**_ suddenly he's a liar because he witnessed something politically inconvenient for your Minister?! Get your collective heads out of your asses and think _**logically**_ for Goddess' sake!"

"Hear-hear!", a man nearby cheered, applauding. He was tall and rail-thin with long platinum-blonde hair. With him was a girl about Harry's age with a kind of dreamy quality to her. The man came up and shook Duncan's hand, then Harry's. "Xenophilius Lovegood, owner and publisher of the Quibbler. A pleasure to meet you, Mr. Potter. And you are?"

"Duncan Rosenblatt", Duncan replied. "I'm Harry's cousin from America."

"And I'm Margaret. Harry's dad was my younger brother."

"A pleasure, Milady", the man smiled, kissing her hand. "This is my daughter, Luna. She's in Ravenclaw one year behind you, Harry."

"Hello, Harry", the girl smile, her voice as dreamy and spacey as her expression.

"We at the Quibbler believe you, Harry", Xeno said firmly. "We would consider it an honor to print your unvarnished account of what really happened the night of the third task, if you feel up to it? Unlike the Daily Prophet, Minister Fudge has no influence over our paper."

"It's up to you, Harry", Margaret said, and Duncan nodded. Harry wasn't sure what to think. Here was a publication willing to hear him out and print his account of that painful, terrifying night; and night that haunted his nightmares.

'Gryffindores charge forward', he thought to himself. "Let's both finish buying our books, then meet up at Fortescues? I'll tell you everything over some ice cream."

"Brilliant!", Xeno agreed.

Meanwhile, a shadowy figure that had been stealthily following them since seeing then come out of Gringott's from just inside Knockturn Alley withdrew quietly. The Dark Lord would find what he'd seen and heard interesting.

xxXXxx

"You ok, Harry?", Duncan asked gently once Harry finished relaying his story to Mr. Lovegood, from the moment he stepped into the maze until Barty Crouch Jr. was unmasked. Luna looked a bit in awe as she ate her vanilla soft-serve wafflecone with chocolate sprinkles.

"I will be", Harry said with a small smile, then ate a spoonful of his banana-split. "I think finally letting it out will make me feel better all around in the long run."

"You have my deepest sympathy, young man", Xeno said as he put his quill away, and Luna nodded. Then Xeno shook his head slightly in amazement. "Priory incantatem. I've heard of it in theory, but never knew it was truly possible; let alone heard of any actual incidents. And to stalemate the Dark Lord in a duel? **Very** impressive, Mr. Potter!"

"Please, call me Harry", Harry smiled at the newsman. "And he'd only just been resurrected, so he probably didn't have his full strength back yet."

"Fudge is gonna have a conniption when he sees your article", Duncan chuckled as he ate his sundae of cookies-&-cream ice cream and rainbow-swirl sherbet with hot-fudge and gummi-bears. "And the Death Eaters you saw there are gonna be scrambling to cover their asses!"

"Well, we should be going home", Mr. Lovegood said, standing. "It was a pleasure to meet all of you. Courage, Harry. The truth will out, as they say."

"I've heard that, sir", Harry chuckled, as Mr. Weasley had told him the same thing just before he entered his hearing earlier.

"See you at Hogwart's, Harry", Luna smiled, then followed her father.

xxXXxx

Margaret took Harry to Potter Manor after they finished shopping at the muggle mall, but Duncan had an important 'meeting' that night to see to before joining them.

An undisguised Duncan stood alone in his base-form at the edge of a large clearing in the middle an old-growth forest far to the West of London, miles away from any sign of civilization; waiting patiently. The sun had set a few hours ago and the sky was overcast, making for a night of pitch black. No ordinary human – muggle or magical – would be able to see their own hand in front of their face. But Duncan was far from ordinary. He could see as clearly as if it were a cloudless full-moon lit night.

In a flash of eerie light, a huge castle of dark stone suddenly appeared in the clearing. Unlike the castles normally found in Western Europe and the U.K. that delighted the tourists, this one seemed to be out of a nightmare; with dry lightning flashing around it and the foreboding aura it projected. It was as if Hell itself had vomited the structure up from the ground.

Duncan strode confidently up to the massive front doors. He easily lifted and used the huge 'knocker' on the door and he could hear the booming knocks echoing inside. Several minutes later, the left-hand door opened.

"Enter freely, and of your own will", the pale, twisted little man said hollowly, stepping aside to let him enter. "The Master is expecting you. He will receive you in the throne room. Please follow me."

Duncan assessed his surroundings as he followed the little man. While opulent, it was just as dreary on the inside. He could sense many eyes following him, watching him intently from the shadows. It was disturbing, not that anything here could possibly be any threat to him.

The little man opened and entered another large door. Inside was a Great Hall at the far end of which were five thrones, the tallest in the center. Four were occupied, by three unnaturally beautiful 'women' and the 'man' he'd come to see was sitting in the tall throne. The 'eyes' he felt were gone after he entered the throne-room.

"Master", his guide announced. "I present Duncan Rosenblatt, Crown Prince of the Kaiju."

"Thank you, Renfield", the Master smirked. "You may go."

"Yes, Master. Thank you, Master", Renfield replied, bowing as he departed, closing the door. Duncan strode forward, noting the glass cases on either side displaying various items; a coiled chain-whip with an ornate miniature 'morning-star' on the end, a complex crossbow with a drum filled with dozens of bolts attached, and many other objects, until he reached the first of the seven steps up to the thrones.

"Thank you for agreeing to see me, Lord Dracula", Duncan said, bowing his head slightly. "You honor me by welcoming me into your home."

"Velcome, Prince Duncan", the vampire lord grinned. "It is you who honor us vith your visit. May I present my brides: Verona(the one with waist-length, straight black hair nodded), Marishka(the wavy blonde nodded), and Aleera(the red-head, her long hair in wavy curls, nodded with an appreciative grin)."

"A pleasure, ladies", Duncan greeted.

"You never told us the Prince vas so _handsome_, Beloved", Aleera cooed, leering at Duncan with undisguised lust.

"Aleera", Dracula replied in a gently warning tone. "Behave."

Aleera pouted, but obeyed her Lord and husband.

"Please forgive Aleera, your Highness", Dracula said. "She has alvays had a veakness for handsome, young men."

"It's cool", Duncan replied, with flames and smoke visible in his mouth for a moment. "I'm more than able to take care of myself."

"Of course", the vampire chuckled. "But I am curious as to vhy you needed to see me so soon after the first meeting of the Ruling Council. I doubt that you vould have a …problem vith any of my people in Britain so soon."

"No, nothing like that", Duncan replied. "I assume you've heard that the dark wizard known as Lord Voldemort has returned?"

"I have heard…..rumors", Dracula confirmed coolly.

"As you know, the last time he rose to power, he not only recruited dark wizards and witches to his cause, but also a great many dark creatures", Duncan continued. "We believe he may be doing so again. I know that you and yours loyal to you were officially neutral in the last war, refusing to join either side. I've come to ask you to either join the fight **against** Voldemort this time, or remain neutral."

"This is a vizarding problem", Verona said dismissively. "It is of no concern to us."

"On the contrary, milady", Duncan said. "Voldemort and his 'pureblood superiority' ideology are a threat to everyone. Do you really think he'll stop with magical Britain? No. He wants to rule all. To him, _**all**_ others are either servants, slaves, or dead; be they muggle, wizard/witch, magical creature…..or vampire(all three brides hissed at this statement). His insatiable ambition will eventually bring the full force of the non-magical world down on all the magical and supernatural with a vengeance that will be indiscriminant in its destructive wrath. You know as well as any of us, Lord Dracula, that the Statute of Secrecy exists to protect _**us**_, not them."

"That is true", Dracula agreed dubiously. "But as I understand it, the British Ministry of Magick is denying that this so-called 'Dark Lord' has returned. And, just like the last time, they are refusing any assistance from the ICW. How can ve be certain he has returned and is the threat you describe? And vhy are you, as the GFMC liason to the British Ministry, becoming so involved?"

"Harry Potter is my _**cousin**_, on my mother's side", Duncan said simply. "He witnessed the resurrection of Voldemort with his own eyes."

"What?!", Marishka hissed in surprise.

"The-Boy-Who-Lived", Verona breathed, while Aleera giggled like a little girl. Harry's story was known throughout the magical and supernatural world. When word of baby Harry not only surviving the Killing Curse, but somehow also vanquishing Voldemort at the same time first reached their ears, Verona briefly contemplated trying to find him so that they could raise him as their own and turn him when he was old enough. Thus giving their Lord and Husband a worthy heir.

"And so the truth is revealed", Dracula smirked. "Family is a powerful thing, is it not? Your young cousin is the Prophesied 'Chosen-One', and you seek to ensure his victory…..and survival. However, I must disappoint you, my young friend. Ve vill remain neutral in the coming var. But I can promise you this; no vampire under my rule vill join this Voldemort's army."

"Thank you, Lord Dracula", Duncan nodded. "I can understand the need, and duty, to protect your own. Especially since there will be no mercy for any magical creature that sides with Voldemort."

"H-ha-ha-ha-ha!", the vampire lord laughed chillingly. "I do not doubt it!"

"So maybe you wouldn't mind telling me what you meant when you said no vampire under _**your**_ rule will join him?", Duncan smirked knowingly with an arched eyebrow.

"Hah! You may be half-human, Prince Duncan, but you are no fool", Dracula laughed appreciatively. "You see the empty throne beside me? Centuries ago, it belonged to the first woman I deemed vorthy to be my bride(Verona, Marishka, and Aleera hissed angrily). Her power and bloodlust rivaled my own, and having been born noble herself, she eventually vished to rule rather than be ruled by me. But powerful as she vas, she knew she vas no match for me. Instead, she chose to break avay from me, the only vone ever to have the vill-power to do so. She slipped avay vith those she had turned to form her own kingdom, separate from my own. I have also heard that some rogue or exiled members of the various clans have joined her as vell."

"Do you think she or any of her 'children' might join Voldemort?"

"It vould not be outside the realm of possibility", Dracula replied. "Given her bloodlust and disdain for the Statute of Secrecy, and mortals in general, she vould very likely join him if he came to her…if only to gorge herself and her subjects on human blood and perhaps gain some magick-using minions by turning witches and wizards."

"Who is she? And can she be reasoned with?", Duncan asked. Maybe he could convince her to remain neutral as well.

"**Reason?!**", he laughed, joined by his brides. "There is no reasoning vith _**her,**_ even if you could find her! As for _who_ she is; her name is Bathory. Lady Elizabeth Bathory. She fancies herself as a 'Queen of the Undead'." The brides all hissed angrily again.

Duncan schooled his features. He had heard the legend of Lady Elizabeth Bathory, who bathed in the blood of virgin girls in an attempt to retain her youth and beauty. Over 600 girls had died to feed her twisted obsession before she was exposed and imprisoned in her own her castle, sealed inside her own bedchambers. But he had no idea that she then became Dracula's first vampiric bride, although thinking about it, it shouldn't have surprised him. Bloodlust of that magnitude, Dracula must have been drawn in like a shark and found her to be a kindred spirit.

"If what you say is true", Duncan asked, "then why haven't you destroyed her to preserve the secrecy of the magical world?"

"Quite simple, young Prince", Dracula grinned. "Because even I do not know how to find her. Like me, she can move her stronghold at vill."

"So that means Voldemort can't find her either", Duncan assumed.

"Do not be so sure of that, Prince Duncan", he warned with a smirk. "She has servants everyvhere, and evil attracts evil. It vould not surprise me if a few of them could be found in Knockturn Alley in London. I frequented there myself on my last…. _visit_ in the late 1800's."

"For wanting to remain neutral, you're unusually ok with your ex getting involved on the wrong side", Duncan said with an arched eyebrow.

"Very perceptive, young Prince!", Verona laughed.

"Of course ve are!", Marishka chortled.

"After all, you said it yourself", Aleera grinned wickedly.

"Any creatures that side vith Voldemort vill be shown no mercy", Dracula repeated Duncan's words from earlier with a smirk. "Is that not vhat you said?"

"I see", Duncan nodded. Dracula was hoping Bathory and her servants would be wiped out in the war, ridding him of his most powerful rival and thorn in his side.

"I knew you vould, Prince Duncan", Dracula smiled. "In fact, if you vere to bring me her severed head yourself, ve vould revard you handsomely. Vouldn't ve, my loves?"

"I vould consider it an honor and _**pleasure**_ to revard him myself, Master", Aleera cooed, leering lustfully at Duncan, licking her lips lewdly as she crossed and re-crossed her sexy legs suggestively.

"Thanks. I'm…..flattered, but that won't be necessary", Duncan replied as diplomatically as he could, given his blush. "But I will inform you if I learn Bathory has joined Voldemort."

"Very vell", Aleera replied, mock pouting. "But it is your loss."

"Thank you for your time and trouble", Duncan said, nodding slightly. "I should be going. After all, I could use at least a few hours of sleep tonight."

"Then ve bid you good evening, Prince Duncan", Dracula drawled. "Ve vish you and your cousin the best of luck in vanquishing this evil."

xxXXxx

**Author's notes: Yes, I'm aware that the true story of Lady Elizabeth Bathory actually predates that of the real Prince Vlad "Tepes" Dracula by a few decades, but I'm taking some license here for the sake of the story. Yes, she will eventually ally herself with Voldemort, as will other dark creatures.**

**This story will also have a few elements from "The Spiderwick Chronicles", which honestly makes sense to me.**

**But what are these 'raw materials' for 'special commissions' Duncan has requested from the goblins? And what kind of 'help' will Dumbledore ask from Duncan? Wait and see next chapter! LOL!**

**Long reviews and suggestions are always welcome! No flames, please. I ignore them anyway, so don't bother wasting your time.**

**xxXXxx**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey, Everyone! This chapter opens at Potter Manor, the ancestral home of the Most Ancient and Most Noble Family of Potter.**_ _**The bulk of my version of Potter Manor/Estate and the characters of Victor and Emily are taken from "Harry Potter and the Curse's Cure" written by **__**Dragon-Raptor**__**(seriously, it is a "must-read"!). The groundskeeper will be familiar to anyone who has seen the 2003 movie "Van Helsing" starring Hugh Jackman.**_

_**Duncan and Margaret will both have words with Dumbledore at a meeting of the OotP this chapter as well. The old man has some 'splainin' ta do, as they say! And he better have good answers, because he needs Duncan's help! Enjoy!**_

**Chapter 5: Welcome Home, Lord Potter.**

Harry looked with interest at the finely crafted, ancient statues of griffons that stood on the stone pedestals to which the wrought-iron main gates to the Potter Estate were hinged, as if standing guard. Their jeweled eyes seemed to glow for a moment before the gates swung open of their own accord. As Margaret drove her SUV through the gate, Harry was at first shocked when he felt the strength of the wards they passed through, but then he felt an overwhelming sense of familiarity and warmth from this place. He could practically feel the history of his ancestors connect with his magical core, welcoming the wayward son. For the first time in his life, he truly felt that he had truly come _**home**_.

"Welcome to our ancestral home, Harry", Aunt Margaret said warmly, as if reading his mind. "How does it feel?"

"It feels…..like nothing I've ever felt before", he replied with a smile. "The closest thing was when I first went to Hogwarts. But this is so much more profound than that. It's like….. like I truly _**belong**_ here."

"Because you _**do**_, Harry", she said, gently squeezing his shoulder. "This has been the home of the Potter line since before the Romans occupied Britain centuries ago. This is our true home. **Your** true home."

As they followed the main drive through the beautiful grounds, Harry wished Duncan was with them, so he could share this feeling. But he had something important to do tonight not too far from London, so it just made more sense for him to stay and meet them at the Manor afterward.

Along the way, he saw several smaller manor-houses and cottages in different places. He saw a river flowing in from the north into a fairly large lake. He had to blink and rub his eyes for a moment to be sure he was seeing right when he saw what appeared to be a sandy, tropical beach in a cove of the lake. Since they seemed to be heading roughly toward it, it became clear to Harry that he was seeing correctly; a cove that would not look out of place in the Caribbean or Hawaiian Islands!

When Margaret turned around a heavily wooded bend, Harry's breath caught in his throat as Potter Manor came fully into view. It was huge. It was clear that it had been added to and expanded on over the ages, yet as a whole it flowed beautifully, nothing looked out-of-place.

As they drove closer, Harry could see eight figures waiting patiently near the large, ornate front door. The five small ones in front were house-elves; three males, two females. The females were dressed like housemaids, the oldest male was wearing a chef's uniform and hat, the two younger males were dressed like butlers. As the SUV pulled to a stop near them, Harry recognized one of the younger males as an excited Dobby.

Behind the elves stood a smiling couple who appeared almost painfully ordinary, if a bit attractive. His dark hair was short, straight, and as impeccably neat as his butler uniform. Her soft brown hair was pinned up in a tidy bun on the back of her head and she was wearing an apron over her maid uniform. The only odd thing about them was the almost imperceptible mint-green tint to their complexion.

Behind them and slightly to the right was a hulking brute of a man, his face hidden in the shadowed hood of his long, tattered coat. He was easily at least 7 ½ feet tall and four feet wide at the shoulders and appeared to have a brace on his right/left leg.

They all briefly bowed as the smiling Harry got out of the car. Walking beside his Aunt Margaret, he approached and stopped before them.

"Welcome home, Lord Potter", they all said at once.

"Thank you. But please", he said warmly, "you can just call me 'Harry'."

"Thank Merlin you've finally returned, Sir", the butler gushed, shaking his hand. "I am Victor, your devoted butler. This is my wife Emily, your head of housekeeping. These are your family's house elves; of course you already know Dobby, but this is Turner (the other male wearing a smaller version of Victor's butler uniform like Dobby nodded curtly with a smile.), Remmy (the chef), Blinky, and Polly. The last time we saw you was just before your parents went into hiding with you."

"We mourned their deaths", Emily sniffed, a tear rolling down her cheek. "But we were overjoyed to learn you'd survived. We had expected Lord Black to return with you and raise you here afterward. We were at a loss and nearly beside ourselves with worry when he didn't. Mr. Lupin finally came a few weeks later and told us what happened to Lord Black, and that Dumbledore had told him he had hidden you somewhere safe, but did not tell him where. It wasn't until Lord Black arrived on the back of a hippogriff that we learned what became of you. Oh, we can't tell you how happy we are that you've returned to your ancestral home!"

Harry nodded in thanks to the couple, as the large man stepped forward.

"I am your groundskeeper, Lord Pot….Harry", he said in a deep, resonate voice as he bent down to shake his hand. Harry's hand literally disappeared in the groundskeeper's huge calloused hand, but what really surprised him was the heavy scar around his wrist, as if it had once been severed and roughly re-attached. Harry stifled a gasp when he looked up into the "man's" face to see another heavily stitched scar splitting his face nearly in half, three of his teeth were copper, the same faintly mint-green tint to his pale complexion, and two different colored eyes; the right sky-blue, the left hazelnut-brown. "My name is Adam. Adam von Frankenstein."

xxXXxx

After his initial shock wore off, Harry went inside with his Aunt and the others. Then he listened to Adam's story. Mary Shelley's tale was more or less true: Dr. Victor von Frankenstein was a real person; Mary's uncle. Born a squib, he turned to science and closest related form of magick: alchemy. He did indeed experiment with life and death and electricity. He succeeded in creating life from death with his ultimate creation: Adam.

"In the months following my 'birth', I learned much from my father", Adam said, lowering the hood of his coat, exposing the globe of lightning that made up the top of his skull, his brain visible inside beneath the wildly dancing voltage. "I already knew how to read and write, so he gave me unlimited access to his library, on top of teaching me things himself. He let me read his notes on my creation. Eventually, reading was not enough for me. The castle began to feel like a prison. So one day I defied my father's orders and went outside. But the few people I met fled from me in terror, though I had harmed no one, nor wished to. Only one lone little girl I met by a stream was kind rather than afraid. But when her mother came looking for her and saw me….."

"I can imagine", Harry said kindly.

"The villagers, already suspecting my father of graverobbing, stormed the castle after I returned there", Adam continued. "They killed Igor when he tried to prevent them from entering the laboratory where Father and I had taken refuge. Father tried to reason with them after they forced their way inside. They didn't listen. They mobbed him and began to destroy everything in sight, causing a fire. I wanted to fight, to save us both….when he was stabbed in the chest with a pitchfork. With his last breath, he begged me to flee. By then, the mob had retreated to escape the fire. They assumed I died in the flames, but I escaped through a secret passage, and began to wander, to find a place where I could live in peace. Along the way, a dark wizard somehow learned of me, and coveted the secrets of Life and Death discovered by my father. I spent weeks running and hiding."

"We found him in our stable in Poland one day", Victor picked up the tale. "Tired, hungry, desperate. We fed and gave him shelter. And when he told us his story, we wanted to help him."

"We had long been friends of then-Lord Robert Bruce Potter and his wife", Emily added. "We knew he would take Adam in and treat him with kindness and respect, and that Adam would be safe on the Potter Estate. So we arranged to make the journey, hiding Adam amongst the crates of goods we brought with us."

"The trip went without incident", Victor said. "But when we were just outside the gate and wards…."

"The dark wizard attacked", Adam growled. "He struck Victor and Emily with the Killing Curse. He tried to use the Imperious Curse on me, but it had no effect. So he used the Torture Curse, trying force me to obey him. But the arrogant fool got too close to me, and I electrocuted him with my voltage. Lord Potter and several others arrived then, having been alerted by the wards. I told him my story, and of the kindness and courage of Victor and Emily. I could not just let them die for helping me, so Lord Potter helped me recreate my father's work, and we brought them back to life!"

Victor and Emily revealed the small bolts on either side of their necks.

"We were grateful, and pledged our service to the Potter Family", Victor smiled.

"All of us", Emily added, gently patting Adam on the arm.

"And I have lived a peaceful and free life here ever since as the groundskeeper", Adam smiled crookedly. "I live in a cottage at the highest point of the Estate, with a large lightning-rod to collect the voltage I need to maintain my strength. My father's diary and notes on the Secrets of Life and Death now resides safely here in the Potter Family Library."

"All three of them have looked after entire generations of Potters", Margaret told Harry. "They were here for your father and I when we were children."

"Getting under foot in the Manor", Victor grinned.

"Jumping out of closets to scare me", Emily admonished playfully.

"Ugh! Don't even get me started on all the trouble they got into on the grounds!", Adam laughed.

By now Harry and the elves were laughing hysterically, while Margaret glared at the three, softened by her smirk. "We were **kids!** And you told us that Dad, Grandpa, and our great-aunt were the same way!"

xxXXxx

The Dark Lord Voldemort sat in contemplation, processing the report just given to him and his inner-circle by Yaxley, their spy within the Ministry. The revelations at Potter's hearing were annoying….and troubling. The failure of the Dementors to deal with Potter had been evident when they'd failed to return. Like all such creatures, they were expendable. It was their failure, not their loss, which angered Voldemort most.

Then Lucious had convinced Fudge that finding the boy guilty and snapping his wand would be for the best. However, the unexpected appearance of this cousin from the States not only exonerated Potter, but apparently this American was powerful enough to incinerate all three Dementors! Such a thing was unheard of!

Not only that, but this "Duncan Rosenblatt" could also pose an obstacle to the recruitment of magical creatures to his army. He would have to be dealt with….. _permanently_. And sooner rather than later.

"Fudge was prepared to 'do the right thing' concerning Potter, my Lord", Lucious sighed. "But presented with such overwhelming evidence by this cousin of his, the Minister could do nothing."

"Yes", Voldemort hissed. "Most unexpected. I knew that James Potter had a sister that had fled to America as a child. And just like a Potter to turn up when and where they are not wanted. This 'Duncan' will have to be dealt with, sooner rather than later. I want to know everything there is to know about him, since it is obvious he intends to protect the boy. And this GFMC business could interfere with my plans. I want him removed from the board, before we free our brothers and sisters from Azkaban."

"Of course, my Lord", Yaxley and Malfoy both replied. Then the door opened, and Wormtail entered with a shady, seedy-looking man.

"Ah, Bertrum Burke", Voldemort greeted the man who knelt before him. "Rise. Have you and your partner acquired anything of interest? Items or news from Knockturn and Diagon?"

"Nothing since your last purchase from Borgin, my Lord", the Burke of 'Borgin & Burke's' replied. "But I do have troubling news. Xenophilius Lovegood interviewed Harry Potter today for that ridiculous little paper of his after telling boy that he believes him about your return. I can only assume Potter told him everything he saw that night in the graveyard."

"Lucious! You told me that Fudge had control of the press, denying my return to 'prevent panic' and destroying the public's faith in Dumbledore and the boy!"

"He has the Daily Prophet following his lead, my Lord!", Malfoy assured the angry Voldemort. "As are all the other respectable wizarding publications. The Quibbler is independent of his influence, but is little more than a joke….."

"Even if only a few believe before we are ready, it could ultimately ruin all my plans!", Voldemort snarled. "Potter can identify all of you, remember!? Do you seriously believe even **your** silver tongue will save you from scrutiny or arrest, my slippery friend?! We must eliminate the Lovegoods and destroy the printing press and any copies already printed; tonight! MACNAIR!"

The tall, lanky yet powerful and ugly man entered and knelt before his Dark Lord, his huge axe strapped to his back.

"You summoned me, Lord Voldemort?"

"Indeed, Walden", he replied. "I have a mission for our new ally, a chance for him to prove his worth to me. It should be no problem for one with his abilities. He is to kill Xeno Lovegood, destroy the printing-press, and burn the place to the ground."

"It will be done, my Lord", MacNair grinned his crooked, yellowing teeth. "Krugurath has been getting…..irritable in his eargerness. And penetrating any wards will be child's play for a creature like him. Lovegood won't even know he's in danger before he's already dead."

"Lovegood's daughter is a pureblood, so she is to be spared and brought here if possible", Voldemort continued. "If not, you are to arrange getting custody of her immediately, Lucious. The more pureblood lines we have in our control…."

"Of course, my Lord", Lucious grinned. "And to literally kill the story before it even sees print is brilliant. But I will be prepared convince Fudge that Potter is merely, desperately grabbing at straws, just in case."

Voldemort nodded his assent as he retook his seat and dismissed the others, who left quickly to obey his commands.

xxXXxx

In the darkening dusk, a large raven flew toward a small, tilted tower of a house. Landing behind the only available cover, a moment later a man emerged and walked to the front door. He knocked three times crisply.

"Arthur?", Xenophilius recognized his closest neighbor when he opened the door. "What are you doing here so late? Please come in."

"Thanks, Xeno", the Weasley patriarch said as he entered. "There's been a troubling development; and I couldn't risk an owl or floo-call being intercepted."

"Oh dear", Xeno breathed. "What is it?"

"One of You-Know-Who's spies saw you interviewing Harry Potter today, so you could be in danger. Have you printed the story yet?"

"It's in the press downstairs being printed into the next edition right now", Xeno told him.

Just then, Luna came down the stairs, having heard their voices. She stopped on the bottom step and gaped at the visitor; her 'true sight' showing that he was not what he seemed.

"Expecto Patronum!", she cried, her corporeal hare patronus leaped from her wand and attacked 'Arthur'! "Daddy! Run! That's **not** Mr. Weasley!"

"What?!", Xeno exclaimed, and looked at 'Arthur' struggling with the quick-footed patronus hare, snarling as his shape changed into something monstrous. Xeno's eyes widened in fear and realization. "OGRE!"

"RAAUUGH! YOU'RE BOTH DEAD!", it roared as Xeno grabbed Luna and ran up the stairs. Krugurath charged after them. He smashed through Luna's bedroom door just in time to see them port-key away.

The ogre howled with frustration, then remembered the other part of his mission. He made his way to the basement, and smashed the printing press to pieces. When he morphed into a raven to fly away a few minutes later, the entire structure was in flames.

xxXXxx

It was close to midnight when Duncan got back to Potter Manor, But his mother and Harry decided to wait up for him. They were watching a movie on the new 60-inch LCD 'smart' TV and BluRay player Margaret and Duncan had brought with them from the States. Harry was surprised at first when he discovered the Manor and all the other buildings on the estate were not only wired properly for electricity, but that appliances and electronics worked just fine around the abundant ambient magick of the estate. Adam had apparently been instrumental in figuring out the problem and a solution, allowing the Potters to be the first wizarding family in Britain to keep pace with the advancements of the non-magical world. They wisely sold the secret to one of the companies they'd invested in, who then became contractors specializing in upgrading wizarding homes all over the world. Sadly, most of wizarding Britain chose to ignore it.

"You two didn't have to wait up for me, ya know", Duncan grinned.

"We weren't just waiting for you, Son", Margaret smiled after hugging him. "Harry very rarely got to watch TV or see movies all those years at the Dursleys, so I thought he'd enjoy checking out our huge library of DVD's and BluRay discs."

"They're brilliant!", Harry gushed.

"You think this is great?", Duncan smirked. "I can't wait to face-off with you playing games on the consoles in my room!"

"Wicked!", Harry grinned.

"But it's getting late", Margaret reminded them, the 'bed-time' implication clear. "How did your….meeting go?"

"About as well as I expected", he shrugged. "Lord Dracula and his kingdom is choosing to remain neutral. But he also warned me about a former bride of his."

"Really?", Margaret asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Wait!", Harry gasped. "You met with **the** Dracula?! B-but aren't vampires….?"

"Dark creatures?", Duncan finished. "Dark or light is a matter of perception, choice, and actions, Harry. 'Night' creatures is more accurate for beings like vampires and lycans. Any of them could be either 'good' or 'evil'. Remus Lupin is proof of that. Dracula and his kind **do** need to drink blood to survive, but they also follow the Statute of Secrecy, so they usually feed on donated blood and the blood of animals; and they are part of the GFMC. Dracula also sits on the ruling council. He and his brides heard me out, but decided to remain neutral; as they did in the last war."

"What was that about his former bride?", Margaret asked.

"Lady Elizabeth Bathory", Duncan replied, drawing gasps from them. He filled them in on what Dracula had told him about his traitorous former first bride.

"Well, if she's as bloodthirsty as Dracula said, let's hope Voldemort doesn't make contact with her", Margaret said. "But right now, it's late. We should all hit the sack. Good night, Boys."

"Good night, Mom."

"Good night, Aunt Margaret."

xxXXxx

The Order was gathering again at the Black home. Harry exited the floo using the trick Duncan had taught him, so he managed to stay on his feet. Several others were already there, and they were waiting on others; including Dumbledore.

They were catching up with Sirius and Remus, when they heard the front door. Duncan went to greet the new arrival. He grinned when he saw it was Tonks.

"Nymie", he greeted the metamorphmagis. They met as children shortly after Harry was born. They'd become fast friends and playmates. With her abilities, Nymphadora would often make herself look like Duncan so they could prank the adults.

"Dunkie", she grinned as she walked down the hall….only to trip and fall loudly to the floor half-way there. The curtains covering the portrait there flew open, and the painting of Wahlberga Black began to screech like a banshee.

"BLOOD-TRAITORS! FILTHY HALF-BLOODS! SQUIBS AND FILTHY, INHUMAN CREATURES! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

"AH SHUT-UP, YOU CRAZY OLD BAT!", Duncan roared after helping Tonks up, facing the cursing portrait. "I've had enough of you! So shut your mouth and your curtains, or else!"

"HOW DARE YOU EVEN SPEAK TO ME, YOU FILTHY BEAST! OUT! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

"Mother!", Sirius admonished.

"YOU STAY OUT OF THIS, YOU DISGRACE OF AN HEIR! _**YOU'RE**_ THE ONE WHO ALLOWED SUCH FILTH IN MY HOUSE!"

"**I SAID SHUT UP!**", Duncan roared, then extended his claws in front of her face. "Or would you rather I use **these**?!"

"No! You will not harm the Mistress!", Kreacher screamed, leaping at Duncan. But Duncan easily caught him and tossed him to Sirius like a rag-doll.

"Hold him, Sirius", Duncan growled, his eyes still locked on the cursing portrait. "I'd rather not hurt him, but I've had enough of this shrieking oil-stain!"

"HOW **DARE** YOU…..!"

"Shut up or I'll _**burn**_ you out of that frame, bitch!", Duncan snarled, flames in his mouth.

The face of Wahlberga Black became a mask of fear and fell silent. In life, she'd had the singular gift of being able to sense the power and strength of anyone she met at a glance. And this half-blood boy was **more** than powerful enough to overwhelm the charms protecting her portrait. The curtains closed slowly over the painting.

"Thank you, Duncan", Tonks said.

"_**Thank**_ you, Duncan", Sirius said in heavy gratitude. "I've been trying to shut her up ever since I discovered I couldn't remove or destroy her portrait myself. My dear mother treated me like crap ever since I befriended James and Remus when we were kids; even worse after I was sorted into Gryffindor. It's why I lived at Potter Manor for most of that time."

"No problem", Duncan smirked. "If you ever have the need, tell her that I'm just a floo-call away."

"I'll make a Marauder of you yet, Duncan!", Sirius laughed.

"What a frightening thought!", Professor McGonagal moaned from the front door, accompanied by Dumbledore. "You, James, Remus, and Peter gave me half my grey hairs during your years at Hogwarts! And the Weasley twins are gaining on you fast now. The _**last**_ thing the wizarding world needs is for Harry and Duncan to join those two!"

Duncan, Sirius, Harry, the twins, and Remus all laughed; and Dumbledore hid his smile behind his hand.

"Is everyone here?", he asked.

"No, we're still waiting on several members", Duncan replied. "Including a few I haven't met yet. Which works out fine. My family and I have a few things to talk to you about, Dumbledore. Speaking of, Harry **is** taking part in this meeting. He and his friends are the ones in the most danger."

"Very well", the Headmaster replied and followed them to the sitting room. He could only imagine the argument they had with Molly about that! Greetings were exchanged with those present and the newly arrived professors. While they took their seats, Sirius, Margaret, Duncan and Harry came together.

"Headmaster, my family and I went to Diagon Alley to do my school shopping", Harry began. "While there, we went to Gringott's to withdraw the needed money from my trust vault. We also had my parents' will read."

"Yes, I assumed you would", Albus nodded.

Just then, the floo flared, and out stepped Bill Weasley and Fleur Delacour.

"Bonjour!", she greeted cheerfully.

"Sorry if we're late", Bill said. "But the goblins needed both of us to break a series of layered curses on a suspicious chest from a confiscated vault."

"Not at all, Mr. Weasley", Dumbledore assured him. "You both already know most everyone here, but allow me to introduce our newest members. This is Margaret Rosenblatt nee Potter and her son Duncan. Margaret? Duncan? May I present the eldest of the Weasley children, Bill; and Miss Fleur Delacour, both top-level curse-breakers employed by Gringott's."

Pleasantries were exchanged, but Fleur was taken aback. Duncan's aura was wild and fiery, yet almost angelically bright and pure; the closest thing to "holy" possible for a Veela. Plus, he appeared completely unaffected by her allure! Her heart and inner Veela were instantly snared.

"Fleur Delacour?", Duncan asked as he kissed her hand. "Weren't you one of the other champions in the Tri-Wizard Tournament?"

"Oui", she blushed. "I vas indeed. I owe much to 'Arry. He not only saved me during zhe third task, but he rescued my sister in zhe second task when I failed."

"Even the wizarding papers fail to do you justice", he smiled warmly, sending a quiver through her insides. She forcibly reined in her emotions and physical reactions.

"You are too kind", she blushed.

Margaret looked at Duncan with mild surprise. Ever since Jenna had broken his heart last year, unable to deal the inherent danger involved with his heritage any longer, he'd been indifferent when it came to girls and relationships. Yet here was a glimmer of his old self. She smiled slightly and figuratively crossed her fingers. Then she and her family all turned back to Dumbledore.

"Where was I? Oh, right. The Will. So we now know that you knew all along that Sirius was innocent!", Harry almost shouted. "But you let him get thrown into Azkaban anyway! Why?!"

To say Dumbledore looked shocked would be an understatement. How could he have known that? What's going on?

"I assure you I have no idea what you mean, Harry", he said calmly. "How could I have known that? Like everyone else, I believed him guilty until near the end of your third year, when you told me."

"How can you possibly think such thing of such a great man, Harry?", Molly asked sharply.

"THIS!", Harry barked, slamming his copy of the will on the table. "Look at the top of the list of preferred guardians: "Sirius Black, Godfather **per the ****Godfather****Ritual**!"

"What?!", multiple people exclaimed. If this was true, then Sirius couldn't possibly have betrayed the Potters! He would have been a corpse if he had even considered it!

"I still fail to see how I could have known this, Harry."

"Don't even try, Albus", Margaret hissed. "You witnessed the will!"

Dumbledore looked down at the signatures, and was shocked to find his name written in what appeared to be his handwriting. But something was wrong. He'd never seen, let alone signed this document.

"I assure all of you, I have never laid eyes on this Will before tonight; and I will swear an oath on my magick to that effect if you wish", he said. This seemed to make them pause, and he looked closer at 'his' signature. "Look. It was signed simply 'Albus Dumbledore'. For documents of importance, I _always_ sign my _full_ name."

"That's true, Harry", Minerva assured him.

Margaret looked at the voided betrothal contract, and saw Albus had signed it with his full name, lending credence to their statements, and nodded to Harry and Duncan.

"So you're saying someone impersonated you and forged your name?", Duncan growled softly.

"It would appear so."

"Well, good", Sirius said, getting surprised looks from everyone. "For a while there I thought I would have to kick your arse, Albus."

"But who could have done it?", Harry wondered. "And why?"

"We'll look into it later", Margaret said. "Now I want to know what you were thinking leaving Harry with the Dursleys?! You _**knew**_ it was against James and Lily's wishes, Will or no Will! If nothing else, you knew **I** would have been happy to take and raise him with Duncan. You could have found us easily enough if you'd bothered trying."

Dumbledore sighed resignedly, and explained the blood wards to them; tied to Lily's sacrifice to protect Harry and how the protection would only work in a place where his mother's blood resided. This made Petunia the only option.

"I was aware of the estrangement between Lily and Petunia, and I suspected his life there would not be easy. But you can heal or recover from a rough childhood, but dead is dead; there's no coming back from that."

Margaret face-palmed. "You can't _possibly_ tell me that Harry wouldn't have been safe with us in America, Dumbledore. Between the distance, our….. obscure address, and… other factors that I _**know**_ you are aware of, Harry would have been far safer and happier with us."

"You have no idea how brutally vicious they were in their abuse, Professor", Harry said, forcing himself to remain calm. "I tried to tell you, but you just insisted that I keep going back there."

"Ron and I both begged you to let Harry live with one of us", Hermione said from the door as she entered.

"Hermione! What are you doing in here, dear?", Molly griped gently. "You should be upstairs with Ron and the other children."

"Harry told me in a letter that he would be part of tonight's meeting and invited me to join him if I wanted", the smart witch said, sitting next to Harry. Molly winced slightly seeing how close she was sitting to him.

"Neither one of you should really be in here", Molly said. "You're only **children**! Dealing with You-Know-Who is on us adults!"

"Oh, you be quiet!", Margaret admonished her. "You're in enough trouble as it is."

"What do you mean by that?!", Molly's legendary temper rising.

"THIS!", she slammed the betrothal contract on the table and turned to Dumbledore. "My little brother and his wife weren't even cold in their graves when you brokered a betrothal contract with _**her!**__" _She pointed at Molly for emphasis, making the woman gasp, instantly deflating her anger!

"How could you both decide mine and Ginny's lives like that, before we could even _**talk**_, let alone begun to live our lives?", Harry asked accusingly.

"Molly?", Arthur looked at his wife. "Is this true?"

"Wha..? Well, yes, but it's not unheard of!", Molly got defensive. "Betrothals are quite normal in our world!"

"Is using love potions normal as well?", Sirius asked. "I read the contract, it was written to allow the use of mild love potions to 'ensure the proper feelings develop between the couple'. Duncan and I both caught you dosing their drinks; not just Harry and Ginny, but Hermione and Ron as well!"

Hermione gasped.

"And let me guess, you started dosing Hermione and Ron because you saw her as a threat to your plans", Duncan smirked when he saw how quickly Molly paled at his words.

"WHAT?!", Hermione all but screamed. "You've been giving me love potions?!"

"No! Ron _fancies_ you, Hermione, dear", Molly said quickly. "He has for two years now!"

"More like he was her age and they were already friends, making him the perfect target to key the potions to", Duncan growled. "And being your son, it was simple for you to get his hair to use. And wasn't that also around the time that both Harry and Hermione started spending the last few weeks of summer at the Burrow?"

"MOLLY!", Arthur was angry. "How could you?!"

"I can answer that", Margaret said. "I've gone over all the Potter accounts since we arrived. As 'mother-of-the-bride', Molly was given limited access to Harry's trust vault. She used it to pay most of the Hogwarts tuition for all the Weasley children."

"You told me it was an educational trust fund set up by your parents before they died in the last war, Molly", Arthur growled.

"It was the only way, Arthur! Your salary wasn't enough for the family to live on and pay for Hogwarts", she reasoned. "It doesn't matter anyway. It will all come out in the wash when Harry marries Ginny and….."

"What makes you think I'm going to marry Ginny?", Harry countered, the mild flushing draught that Sirius had slipped him and Hermione having done it's work.

A sobbing gasp came from the doorway. Everyone looked to see Ginny turn and run back upstairs in tears, almost knocking Ron over in her haste. They had been drawn downstairs by the shouting voices. She and her mother practically had the entire wedding already planned! To hear Harry say he didn't want to marry her was devastating! He was her hero, saved her life the Chamber of Secrets. The heroic Prince then lives happily ever after with his princess. Didn't he know this was how it was supposed to work?!

"Oi! What're you thinkin', mate? Breaking my sister's heart?", Ron griped.

"I'm sorry, Ron", Harry said genuinely. "But I've really only ever seen Ginny as the little sister I never had. Besides, she never loved **me**; she was in love with the legend of 'The-Boy-Who-Lived'. You told me yourself, your mum practically raised her on stories about me. You know how much I hate my so-called 'fame'. I'd rather have been raised by my parents in obscurity than be hailed as a 'hero' and 'savior' for something I don't even remember that cost me my parents' lives."

"It doesn't matter", Margaret said. "The contract is _**voided**_ since Duncan and I took over as Harry's guardians and magical guardians before it could be executed."

"What?", Dumbledore queried in surprise, while Molly paled even further. All her carefully laid plans were unraveling! She had been grooming Ginny for years to love Harry Potter, with both stories and mild love potions along with low-level compulsions. She _**had**_ to help her daughter snare Harry inescapably before it was too late, or it would all be for nothing!

"That's right", Margaret smirked. "But the question remains, why did you even do it, Albus? They were only babies at the time."

"I felt it was important for The-Boy-Who-Lived to marry a witch from a family firmly aligned with the Light", he replied, sitting back down. "A betrothal contract with Ginny Weasley seemed the best option that presented itself."

"So by your own words, Professor, it wouldn't do for Harry to marry a muggleborn?", Hermione probed, feeling a pang of irritation….wait…what?! 'Why does that even bother me?!', she asked herself, glancing at Harry. 'I mean I don't…..Do I?'

The headmaster nodded. "Such a thing would most likely increase the divides in our world", he said. "Fomenting the very dissent that enables someone like Voldemort to rise to power in the first place."

"_**BULLSHIT!**__"_, Duncan snarled, shocking everyone. "Scum like him only rises to power when nobody has the **guts** to _**smack him down**_ before he rises too far! The same with the Death Eater trash who follow him! If your Order had been more aggressive in taking them down the first time, they'd **ALL** be in Azkaban or six-feet-under where they belong, rather than strutting around causing more trouble now!"

The strength and power radiating off of Duncan in waves made Fleur's body throb with desire. It was all she could do not to tackle him to the ground and shag him right there! Her panties were literally soaked, and she could feel a drop of her nectar running down her smooth, shapely leg, making her rather glad she was wearing an ankle-length skirt.

An unusual scent tickled Remus' nose, that of a _**very**_ aroused young female. After reining in his inner-wolf, he glanced around the room. None of the women or girls the right age appeared to be…..Fleur! She was the _**only**_ one who wasn't completely absorbed in the seriousness of the current topic. She was staring at Duncan with an intensity he'd never seen outside of she-wolves in heat! And she was biting her lower-lip with the effort to control herself. Most of the older men in the Order had spent sufficient time around her to control their reaction to her allure. But Duncan had only just met her here tonight and appeared to be totally immune to it. A small, knowing smile came to his lips.

"He's right about that, Albus", Moody grated from his customary corner of the room. "We lost a lot of good witches and wizards in the last war by only using stunners and the like. The scum would just keep reviving each other and hit back with brutal lethality. That's why me and a few others, like Harry's parents, stopped being so gentle. The likes of them are beyond redemption."

"Alastor…"

"Make no mistake, Dumbledore", Duncan said firmly, cutting him off. "I will show no mercy to any wizard or creature that serves that snake-faced prick. And if I get a clear shot at him, I'll kill the bastard myself."

"Brave words from a young fool with **absolutely** _**no**_ _**concept**_ of what he's up against", an all too familiar voice sneered. Snape walked in and took his seat. "Tell me, Duncan, did you _learn_ to be that insufferably arrogant, or did you inherit the Potter family proclivity for it?"

"_**Don't**_ test me, Snape", Duncan growled chillingly. "You _**won't**_ like the grade you'll have to give me. Insult my family again, and Sirius and Remus will be the _**least**_ of your problems."

Severus bristled, but held his tongue. These Potters were all the same! What his beloved Lily could possibly have seen in that arrogant swine James Potter was beyond him! He _could_ have made up for his mistake with Lils and they could've been happy together, if that damned Potter hadn't gotten in the way! Lily would still be alive! And who knows how many children they could have had together? But no, he was dead and he had to see her eyes in James Potter's face every time he looked at Harry; constant living reminder that his precious Lily had loved and married his worst enemy!

"As we are now all present, and if your concerns have been fully addressed?", Albus asked. Harry and Duncan nodded grudgingly, and Margaret simply muttered, 'For now'. "Very well. Mundungus? What have you heard?"

"Word in Knockturn Alley is that the ogre what attacked the Lovegoods and destroyed their home and printing-press did so under orders", the shady little man reported. "And….I've got a name whispered in fear: Krugurath."

"This is most troubling", Minerva said. "Ogres have been extinct in Britain, Ireland, and Europe for almost a century. So where did this one come from?"

"America", Duncan growled. "They're not very common, but they can still be found in the wilds of North America, usually ruling over all the dark creatures in their territory. One named Mulgorath tried to enslave or wipe out all the benign creatures in his forest in New England a few years ago. He had an army of minions ranging from boglins to marsh trolls at his command. In their true form, an ogre is damn near as strong as a half-giant. But what's worse is an ogre's ability to shape-shift into anyone or anything."

"Sounds like an evil, ugly version of me", Tonks grimaced.

"It's worse", Margaret said grimly. "They can even turn into animals and bypass almost any wards like an ani-magis can….except for a 'Protective Circle'; an unbroken ring of special magical toadstools. Too bad it only works on certain magical creatures."

"But why would Moldy-shorts send it to attack the Lovegoods?", Moody pondered.

"I think I know", Harry groaned, his head in his hands. "I gave Mr. Lovegood an exclusive interview about what really happened that night of the third task."

"Harry, you shouldn't blame yourself", Hermione said gently, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Voldemort and his Death Eaters are _afraid_. They don't want the world to know he's back yet, and they desperately don't want to be outed for what they really are. **They** did this, not you."

"She's right, Harry", Dumbledore agreed, echoed by everyone. "What is truly troubling is that this incident proves that not only is Voldemort already recruiting dark creatures to his cause, but he is also apparently doing so much farther afield than before. This means he could also be recruiting witches and wizards who share his ideology from outside Britain as well, bolstering his ranks of Death Eaters."

The meeting went on, discussing the Dark Lord's potential next moves and their own to counter him. Then they came to Minister Fudge and his potentially disasterous determination to deny Voldemort's return and current policy of using his influence to smear Harry and Dumbledore rather than even consider the terrifying truth. Fudge was even using an obscure by-law to force the Headmaster to take on his Undersecretary as the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.

Finally, they made plans to help the Lovegoods rebuild. Xenophilius had insisted that once the Quibbler was back in business he would print the bold-faced truth and fully support both Harry and Dumbledore.

"Duncan, may I speak to you for a moment?", Dumbledore asked as the meeting broke up.

"Ok", Duncan said with an arched eye-brow. They entered a small room that had the entire Black family-tree printed on the wall. "What do you want, Dumbledore?"

"Duncan, I understand that you and your mother have…. issues with me, and that you only joined the Order to protect Harry", he replied. "But I have serious concerns about Undersecretary Umbridge's true purpose at Hogwarts."

"How so?"

"She was the rather…. unpleasant witch at Harry's hearing."

"Oh, _that_ bitch", Duncan growled, remembering the toadish hag with the fake smile and pink collar that showed under her official robe.

"Indeed", the Headmaster chuckled. "I suspect that Minister Fudge is sending her to undermine the school, manipulate appearances to discredit me, or even try to dismiss my best teachers or remove me as Headmaster. Cornelius is in complete denial about Voldemort's return and believes I'm after his position as Minister. At the very least, I'm positive Umbridge will not teach defense properly, which could endanger Harry and the other students."

"Not good, but what can I do about it?", Duncan growled.

"Fudge is forcing Umbridge on me, but I can still hire my own teachers", Dumbledore smiled, a twinkle in his eyes. "I'd like you to come to Hogwarts and take the position teaching muggle studies, as Professor Burbage has mentioned wanting a year sabbatical to visit family and friends in the States. I'd also like you to substitute in Care of Magical Creatures while Hagrid is away."

Duncan was stunned. He and his mother had made no secret of the fact they weren't happy with Dumbledore, and yet the man was asking for his help. And accepting would enable him to protect Harry. He could also make contact with all the factions of magical creatures near the school in his role as GFMC liason. It would be easy enough to re-assign the agent who was slated for that area. But….

"All right, Professor, I'll do it", Duncan said. "But I have conditions. I still have my responsibilities to the GFMC, so I **will** be speaking with all the creatures around the school. Second, from what I understand, the 'muggle studies' class is more than a century out-of-date; so I will be updating it, renaming it 'Non-Magical Studies', and it must be made a required class for _all_ pureblood and 'magick-only-raised' students. _**Way**_ too many wizards and witches are underestimating and disrespectful of non-magicals, and that needs to change. Next, I'll be arranging for technology to function properly there. Finally, Harry and I will be bringing his elf Dobby with us as well."

"So Harry took him on as his bonded elf? Very good", Dumbledore smiled. "A charming and enthusiastic little chap, he was a great help at the castle after Harry tricked Lucius Malfoy into freeing him. And your conditions are acceptable. Unfortunately, I'm afraid you will have to provide any texts you might need for your updated Non-Magical Studies class. I can send you a list of students so you'll know how many you need, plus those most likely to be….. problem students."

"Thank you. I'll need to get a few things from the States as well, so technology will work at the castle", Duncan added.

xxXXxx

"Fleur, are you all right?", Bill Weasley asked with concern as they walked from the Leaky Cauldron toward the French Magical Embassy; as her father was the Magical Ambassador to the British Ministry. They had become friends since they'd started working together at Gringott's. It had taken some time until he could suppress his reaction to her allure once she explained her veela nature to him. She was always so strong and sure of herself, but now…..

"Oui. I am sorry, mon ami", she replied after a moment, as her thoughts had been locked on Duncan Rosenblatt. "Eet ees nozhing for you to be concerned, but merci. I am merely – 'ow do you say? – distracted."

"A bit more than distracted, I'd say. I literally had to steer you away from a light-pole and stop you from stepping into traffic twice. What's wrong? Worried about You-Know-Who?"

"Non", she said with a small, reassuring smile. She really wanted to discuss this with her family first, but by the time she gets there the only one likely to still be awake is her father; so she would have to wait until breakfast to speak with both him and her veela mother. But she felt ready to burst, and Bill was a friend that she felt she could trust. "Bill, you remember what I told you about what eet ees to be veela?"

"Yes", he replied questioningly. "Is it about that?"

"Oui, eet ees", she blushed. "I ask zhat you keep this to yourself, ci-vu-ple?(Bill nods)Merci. Specifically, eet 'as to do with how veela find mates. Every veela dreams of finding zheir 'perfect match', zhat one man who completes them. Zheir 'soul-mate', if you will. Most never find him, and settle for a 'good match', a man at least partly resistant to our allure who we can love and will love us in return. I 'ad 'oped to find my perfect match, or even a good one, at Beaubaton's or during zhe Tri-Wizard Tournament. When I met 'Arry I thought perhaps I 'ad found the best possible match. His aura was so….. tantalizing, and 'e was the most resistant to my allure than any ozher boy or man I 'ad ever met. And zhe magical potential I sensed within him was staggering to say zhe least, but there was a grain of darkness inside him zhat was not his own, so vile and loathsome as to be almost toxic to a veela. I saw tonight eet ees still zhere. But zhen we met 'Arry's family, and….Duncan….."

Realization dawned on Bill's face. "Let me guess: your 'perfect match'?"

"Oui! I was overwhelmed!", Fleur was nearly crying. "He was not affected by my allure at all, not even when I consciously focused eet at full-power on him! And his _**aura!**_ Eet was like….. a Wild Angel of Fire! And I could tell 'e was suppressing eet, but he was most definitely zhe most powerful person in zhe room; even more zhen Professor Dumbledore! But eet was strange, more like raw power rather zhen pure magick. And 'e ees handsome, too, non?"

"Wow", Bill said, gobsmacked. More powerful than Dumbledore?! Was that even possible? Who was Duncan, besides Harry's American cousin?

"Oui. 'Wow' indeed", she said as they reached the main gate to the Embassy. "I-I do not know 'ow to approach him with this. We only just met, so 'ow can I just tell him that he ees my destined mate?! 'E will think I am crazy, or eet could frighten him away, or both. But now zhat I have found him, I cannot bear zhe thought of living without him!"

"Maybe your parents could help you figure it out", Bill suggested. "And it's not like you'll never see him again. He's part of the Order, and Harry's cousin now living here in Britain."

"Oui, zhat is true", she smiled with hope. "Merci for listening, Bill. You are a good friend."

"I wish I could be more help", he replied as she opened the gate to pass through the wards. "And don't worry; I'll keep this to myself until you're ready."

"Merci. And good night, Bill."

xxXXxx

Just after dawn, Hermione quietly slipped out of the room Harry was sharing with Ron. Like every night during their last visit to Grimmauld Place, she'd been awakened by Harry's nightmare-induced cries and moans. So again, like all those nights, she had slipped into the room to comfort him in his sleep. She nearly jumped out of her skin when a hand came down on her shoulder. She would have cried out in surprise had another hand not covered her mouth. Turning, she saw Duncan put a finger to his lips to shush her. Then he motioned with his head toward the stairs.

Down in the kitchen, Duncan started making a pot of coffee. Not even Kreacher was up yet.

"We need to talk", he said as it brewed, and he took the sugar and chocolate syrup from a cabinet. Hermione shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "I know that you often spend part of the Summer with the Weasleys, but usually spend the last week before school with your parents. So you could've gone home after the meeting last night. But you didn't. You chose to stay when you heard we were staying for dinner and the night."

"Mrs. Weasley, for all her faults, is a great cook", Hermione said, getting more nervous. "It was kind of late afterward, and I didn't feel like taking the Knight Bus so late."

"Hah! I don't blame you there", he chuckled, handing her a mug of coffee and placing the service-tray on the table. He then sat opposite her with his own mug, adding chocolate syrup and cream to it. She creamed and sugared her own coffee. "But that's not the real reason you stayed. You stayed for Harry."

Hermione choked down a spit-take, coughing for a few moments. "W-w-what do you mean?"

"Easy there! It's ok", Duncan chuckled. "You're not the only one who woke up hearing his cries every-night. At Potter Manor, there's an enchanted dream-catcher Mom and I brought from home hanging over his bed to protect him. But here? That first night, I saw you slip quietly into the room and onto his bed to comfort and quiet him. And every night since."

"He's my best friend", she sighed. "Of course I want to help him."

"Who are you trying to convince, me or yourself?"

"What?!"

"Hermione, you're in love with him, aren't you?", Duncan smiled. She slumped in her chair, staring into her half-empty cup of coffee.

"Since third year", she admitted. "But he only sees me as one of his best friends, and I don't want to mess up our friendship."

Duncan face-palmed softly.

"For such a smart witch, you can be a bit clueless, can't you?", he said. "Did it never occur to you that he might share your feelings, but hasn't acted because Ron likes you? And after last night, didn't a few things click for you? Like why Molly started having both of you visit the Burrow at the same time every Summer? Or why the last time we were here she always paired you with Ron and Harry with Ginny for chores? She saw the same connection between you and Harry that I did, and it worried her!"

Hermione face-palmed as realization set in. Duncan was right!

"My advice is to put out feelers and see for yourself", Duncan smiled reassuringly. "Then go from there."

"You…..won't tell anyone, will you?", she asked. "I-I want to handle it myself when I'm ready."

"Your secret is safe with me", he grinned. "And to prove it, I'm going to trust you to keep one of mine. Harry trusts you, and that's good enough for me."

At her confused look, he removed the ring on his left index finger. He appeared to shimmer slightly as the glamour fell, revealing his red-orange, scaly skin. The red highlights and tips in his hair became more prominent, his pupils changed from human-round to reptilian slits, and he now had abbreviated upper and lower fangs in his mouth. Hermione gasped, but didn't cry out. "W-what are you?"

"Don't worry, I really am Harry's cousin", he assured her. "Only a few other trusted people here know about me and my father. My dad is Belloc, King of the Kaiju."

xxXXxx

**Author's notes: Well, now we know what Dumbledore wanted Duncan's help with, and Hermione is now in-the-know about Duncan.**

**To differ from the goblins of Gringotts, I renamed the goblins from 'The Spiderwick Chronicles' boglins. Other nasty creatures from other sources will appear as well. Plus, I am changing the merfolk in the Black Lake to resemble those from the TV series "Siren".**

**Next chapter, Duncan returns to Diagon Alley alone, and Voldemort and the Death Eaters catch wind of it, and set a trap. But who will really be trapping whom? LOL!**

**xxXXxx**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hey, Everyone! This chapter, Duncan returns to Diagon Alley to pick up the finished items he commissioned from the goblins. But by now, his picture has appeared in the Daily Prophet, so he's easily recognized. Voldemort has marked him for death, so what is any self-respecting Death Eater to do when one of their Master's 'most wanted dead' is out in public alone? Why, unknowingly bite off WAY more than they can chew, of course! LOL!**_

_**Justice also comes knocking on the Durlseys' door this chapter in a scene inspired by **_**Dragon-Raptor**_**'s "Harry Potter and the Curse's Cure"! Yes, I'm referencing it a lot in this work, but it is just that damn good! Seriously! Go read it! Enjoy!**_

**Chapter 6: Shocking Surprises**

The first of September was just a few days away, and Duncan was finishing the final details of his updated Non-Magical Studies class. Late yesterday, he received an owl from Gringott's, informing him that the 'special items' he requested were ready.

So now he was walking down Diagon Alley from the Leaky Cauldron after having lunch with Hagrid. The half-giant had agreed to meet and give him a run-down of all the factions of creatures around Hogwarts and the best ways to approach them. Duncan also asked his advice on teaching his class while he was away. Under his duster, Duncan had a charmed messenger-bag to carry everything he was picking up. He was a striking figure, and his passage was noticed by many.

Just before he entered Gringott's, he had the vague feeling of being watched intently from the nearby Knockturn Alley. He shrugged it off as the bank door closed behind him. He was about to go over to a teller when Griphook met him.

"Prin….Mr. Rosenblatt, High King Ragnok has requested your presence", he said, catching himself before saying too much. Duncan looked up at the large window overlooking the entire bank floor, and saw a shadowy figure there.

"Ok. Thank you, Griphook. Please lead the way", Duncan replied.

Duncan followed the goblin up a spiral stone staircase at the back of the bank to an upper-level and through an ornate archway. Before him was a large open space with a slightly smaller space in the center with a few steps down into it. Around the periphery were walkways and deep alcoves; each with a clan crest above it. A dueling arena. They followed the path to the right to the far end where stood a lavish desk with a throne positioned behind it. To the sides of throne and desk, well-used and cared for weapons and armor were on display. At the moment, the back of the throne was facing him. Griphook knelt down on one knee.

"Prince Duncan Rosenblatt, your Majesty."

"Thank you, Griphook", a strong, gravelly voice replied. "You may return to your duties."

"As you command, High King Ragnok", Griphook replied, and took his leave.

"Greetings, Prince Duncan", Ragnok said as the throne turned to face Duncan. The elder goblin who grinned at him had a face that told of the wisdom of the ages, yet bore a strength that could not be denied and a twinkle in the eyes that reminded him of Dumbledore. "I apologize for not greeting you on your earlier visit, as is proper Royal protocol. But the burdens of being King never cease, as your father well knows."

"No apology necessary, King Ragnok", Duncan replied. "I understand completely."

"And speaking of your father, how is that old lizard Belloc?", he asked with a playful grin.

"Cranky as ever", Duncan chuckled. "And not surprised that you sent your Queen in your place to the first official meeting of the GFMC ruling council. He said you were probably too busy swimming in your gold and jewels, and I quote, 'like the greedy old goat he is', en-quote."

"Hah! But that did not stop him from sending you to us to forge these items you required, did it?", Ragnok laughed. "He knows goblin craftsman are the best in the world. And given the materials you provided, I commissioned my personal master craftsman. He nearly had a heart-attack when he saw the ingots of mithril. It was believed all mined out and lost during the goblin/dwarf wars centuries ago. It is rarer and far more precious than platinum these days."

"Except in the kaiju territories", Duncan grinned. "I trust the left-over mithril was sufficient payment?"

"Yes indeed", Ragnok grinned. "And given what your cousin and allies are up against, these are a wise investment."

"I'm glad you believe the truth despite what the Ministry says", Duncan smiled gratefully. "And I know we can trust to your discretion; something goblins are as famous for as your honesty and cleverness with money."

"Of course", the king smiled, appreciating the respect. He then placed several bundles on his desk. "Here they are. Hammerfist commented that the hide you provided was harder to work with than the skin of that thousand-year-old basilisk your cousin killed."

"I'm not surprised", the Kaiju Prince chuckled as he stuffed them into his charmed bag. "And the other items?"

"Here", Ragnok replied, placing a box on his desk. Duncan opened it to reveal several rings, all forged to resemble a dragon made of flames wrapped around the finger of the wearer as if trying to bite its own tail. "Neither Hammerfist nor myself have ever seen this alloy before. He said it was nearly as difficult to work as the mithril and it seemed to resist any forging techniques that use magick. What is it?"

"It's an alloy created by MEGTAF", Duncan told him. Ragnok tensed. The entire magical world was aware of MEGTAF; a muggle military agency that was aware of their world. Their primary focus was defense against kaiju should the treaty ever be broken, but it was rumored that they were also creating weapons to deal with magicals should any break the Statute of Secrecy and go rogue, attacking muggles. "I don't know what it's made of or how, but they call it 'Nth metal'. While it can conduct electricity, it has a dampening effect on the supernatural. A net made of Nth metal wire could capture and hold a ghost."

"Fascinating", Ragnok mused. "And impressive! A pity it was all used for the rings. We would have loved to analyze and try to replicate it. Just imagine how _profitable_ such a material could be!"

"I'm sorry, but if there was any left, I gave my word to return it", Duncan said. "That was part of the deal I made to get the amount that I did. Probably for that very reason."

"I suppose even muggles must keep their secrets", Ragnok sighed as Duncan placed the box in his bag with the bundles. "I believe our business today is now concluded, Prince Duncan. So I bid you good day. May all who oppose you burn in the flames of your wrath and your mines never run dry of riches."

"May your enemies taste your steel as you empty their vaults of gold", Duncan said with a bow as he left.

xxXXxx

When Duncan stepped out of the bank, he felt he was being watched again. He looked toward Knockturn Alley, and caught a glimpse of someone ducking a corner. Growling softly, he headed toward them.

"Dammit! Reducto!", the figure cursed at him. Duncan ducked and the spell struck the wall, blasting chunks from it. The dark-cloaked figure then began running deeper into Knockturn.

"Dobby!", Duncan called, snarling. The elf appeared with a *pop*.

"Great Master Harry Potter's cousin calls Dobby?"

"Take this and return home", Duncan ordered, handing him the bag. "I just caught someone spying on me and they tried to kill me. And I'm gonna find out why!"

Duncan charged away before Dobby could reply. The worried elf could only pop back to Potter Manor as ordered, then tell Great Master Harry Potter and his Lady Auntie about this.

The twists and turns of Knockturn could be disorienting to the uninitiated, but Duncan would not be deterred. He was catching up, able to keep on track thanks to brief glimpses of the figure running ahead and the other denizens of the alley getting out of the way.

Suddenly the alley opened up into a somewhat wider space, and there he was; just waiting for him in a dark cloak and metal skull-mask.

"Why are you spying on me?", Duncan demanded.

"To lure you here, cousin of Harry Potter", he sneered, as two more emerged from the shadows to stand at his sides. An ambush. Duncan _thought_ it had been too easy to follow that dirt-bag.

"If you think I'll tell you Death Eater scum where he is, you better think again", Duncan smirked.

"I would be more concerned about myself right now if I were you", the mystery man said. "Potter's time will come eventually, at the hands of the Dark Lord. But he wants the boy to suffer first. He made a standing order to us all to just kill you on sight, but imagine how the Dark Lord will reward us if we also bring him Potter's location and use his own cousin as a spy! IMPERIO!"

Duncan felt the magick pressing against his mind, trying to force entry and control. All it did was feed his rage. "You're gonna have ta do better than that", he snarled as he started to advance.

"CRUCIO!", the man shouted as his fellows pulled their wands. The red bolt struck Duncan, but instead of writhing on the ground in agony, he barely flinched! The Death Eaters began to panic, hurling stunners, blasting curses, fire-balls, paralyzing hexes and anything else they could cast! Duncan artfully dodged most of it as he started running toward them. Yes, he was angry, but he had to keep up appearances. He back-handed the leader, sending him flying to the ground twelve feet away(gotta be gentle with humans), then grabbed the other two by their throats, knocked their heads together, then shook them like rag-dolls. Being 'superior' wizards, they were utterly clueless when it came to melee fighting. The leader, completely terrified now as he stood back up, watched as the other two were thrown bodily to either side of the alley.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!", he cast quickly as the American stepped toward him again, now just a few yards away. The killing curse struck Duncan, knocking him back about twenty feet and to the ground on his back. The Death Eaters breathed a collective sigh of relief…..then gasped in horror as he stood back up, growling like a dragon.

"**That**…_**hurt!**__"_, he hissed angrily through clenched teeth.

The Death Eaters apparated away in fear when he stepped forward again.

xxXXxx

"CRUCIO!"

The three low-level Death Eaters suffered pain beyond any they could imagine as the Dark Lord Voldemort vented his rage. Only Voldemort had sufficient power and control to torture more than one person at a time. So when these three reported failing to kill Potter's cousin, this 'Duncan', he made an example of them. He was just one man! Killing him should have been a simple matter after luring him into an ambush.

"Crucia!", Voldemort hissed, breaking the curse. "Now, explain how three experienced pure-bloods could fail to eliminate a single half-blood mongrel so many years their junior?!"

"My Lord, he was impervious to the Imperius Curse", Bryce, the leader of the three told him. "And the Cruciatus didn't even slow him down! He was fast, agile and I've never seen such strength! He dodged or shrugged off everything we threw at him!"

"He tossed Malthus and me to opposite sides of the alley with just one hand each as if it were nothing!", Billings added.

"You mean he didn't even pull his wand?!", Voldemort hissed indignantly.

"N-no, my lord!", Bryce confirmed. "A-and he showed no fear! None at all! I hit him with the killing curse at point-blank range, and I thought he was finished, but he got back up! So the only thing we could do was….."

"Run away like frightened children!", Voldemort scoffed. "You must have missed with your killing curse, you fool! NO ONE survives that! Only Potter, and that was only through sheer luck and his mud-blood mother's trickery! CRU….!"

"Wait, my Lord!", Lucius said, then turned to the three men. "Was he wearing that unusual coat of his?"

"Y-y-yeah! He was! That's how we recognized him in the first place!", Bryce stammered.

"Your point, Lucius?", Voldemort hissed.

"My Lord, everyone who has seen it has said it appears to be reptile skin of some kind", Malfoy explained. "If it is dragonhide, that would explain his resilience. And unlike most wizards here in Britain, he may have been trained in how to fight without magick, something no one could have known before now."

"Perhaps", Voldemort considered, putting away his bone-handled wand. "But in any case, Bryce, you three underestimated him! You should have summoned more back up for such an ambush. Anyone who can incinerate three Dementors singlehandedly is **not** to be taken lightly!"

"In light of this incident, my Lord, perhaps we should accelerate your plans to free our brothers and sisters from Azkaban?", Lucius suggested.

"Yes, that would appear prudent, my slippery friend", Voldemort replied, the grinned wickedly. "And I know the _**perfect**_ night to do it for maximum effect. In the meantime, summon your son."

Moments later, Draco Malfoy was kneeling before the Dark Lord.

"How may I serve you, my Lord?", he asked.

"I have a special mission for you when you return to Hogwarts, young Draco", Voldemort said. "Three years ago, when I was nearly brought back in the Chamber of Secrets, I explored the entire chamber in the weeks before Potter killed the basilisk and destroyed the diary. I discovered that Slytherin's basilisk was not alone. It had laid an egg. When you return to school, you are to enter the chamber, retrieve the egg, and have it delivered here to me."

"As you command, my Lord", Draco said. "But how will I get in, my Lord? I'm not a parselmouth."

"A wise question, with a simple answer, young one", Voldemort smirked as he stood and approached the boy. "Your arm, Draco Malfoy."

A look of shock and pride crossed Draco's face while he extended his left arm to Voldemort, pulling back his sleeve. Malfoy Senior looked supremely proud as the Dark Lord applied the Dark Mark on his son's arm; who gritted his teeth to keep from crying out in pain.

"Your father will explain to you the bulk of the nature of my mark", Voldemort said as he finished. "But the important thing for your task is that it will allow me to speak through you for a short time, long enough for me to give you access to the Chamber. You will be my agent, my instrument, in Hogwarts; under the very nose of the great Albus Dumbledore!"

"Thank you, My Lord! I will not fail you!"

xxXXxx

"Duncan!", Margaret rushed to check him over upon his return. She'd been worried sick after Dobby returned and reported that Duncan had been attacked and had run into Knockturn Alley after his assailant. The place'd had a dark and dangerous reputation for centuries, even more so whenever a dark witch or wizard rose to enough power to be a real threat.

"I'm fine, Mom", he sighed. "They barely mussed my hair. I wiped the floor with them, but they got away."

"They?", Harry asked.

"Three of them", Duncan explained. "The first one led me into an ambush. All three were wearing black robes and cloaks and different styled metal skull-masks."

"Death Eaters", Harry said with disgust.

"I figured. Looks like the 'Dark Lord' sees me as a threat standing between him and you, Harry", Duncan smirked. "I wish I could've seen their faces when none of the three 'unforgivable curses' worked on me!*chuckle!* Ow! Although, that 'killing curse' did feel like getting hit in the chest with a sledge-hammer. Then again, I **was** at point-blank range."

"WHAT?!", Harry and Margaret both gasped.

"Relax. I'm half-kaiju, remember? And since I was wearing my coat, they'll think that's what protected me, so my secret is still safe."

"Be that as it may, I want you in bed to rest and recover for the rest of the night", Margaret said in the typical 'mom' voice that would brook no argument. "It's 'D-day' tomorrow."

"I can't wait", Duncan grinned wickedly. "And you're sure Vernon's hippo of a sister will be there, too, Harry?"

"With her slobbering little beast, too", Harry confirmed. Marge's visits were so regular you could set your calendar by them. And as difficult as it was to imagine, the bitch was even more horrid than her brother! She had often set her 'precious' bulldog 'Ripper' on him, he still had the scars on his leg. "Hermione asked to come, too, and I think I'd like her there with me for this. Is that all right?"

xxXXxx

Ever since 'that night', Vernon Dursley's anger had been constantly swinging the gammut from mere annoyance, to seething, to ranting, and back again. Bad enough he was sure the freak was somehow responsible for whatever had happened to Dudley, but by leaving that night with that disrespectful American cousin of his he had left a lot of chores and projects around the house unfinished, forcing the three of them to do them! Granted, Petunia didn't seem to mind cooking and cleaning the house, as she normally did while the boy was at his freakish school, but the yard-work and other projects that had built up over the school year fell to him and Dudley. While he was happy to be rid of the freak, taking up the boy's slack was irritating. Normally, it would be Harry who bore the brunt of his anger, but now he was without an outlet. Hence his mood-swings.

On the plus side, Dudley had recovered fairly quickly from whatever trauma had afflicted him, though Vernon disliked the fact that the freak had been correct in his advice to give Dudley chocolate to help. And his mood was not helped by Dudley's complaints about having to do the hard work that his cousin normally did.

Dudley himself was conflicted. He still didn't know what attacked them that night but as thick as he was, even **he** realized that Harry had saved his life. After all the years bullying, torment, and treating him like crap, his cousin still chose to save him when he could have just walked away. It had been bothering him for weeks. He reached for another tea-biscuit as he stirred another sugar-cube into his tea.

"You ask me, Vernon, it's good riddance to bad rubbish", Marge said before taking a sip of her tea. "Where the bloody hell were these relatives years ago? They should've taken him from the start! But no, they don't show up until he's been a burden to your family for fifteen years? Disgraceful!"

"The ungrateful freak hadn't even finished half of his Summer chores", Vernon growled. "And that ill-mannered American freak had the audacity to insult me in my own house! I'd have thrown him out on his ear if we hadn't needed to take Dudders to the hospital right away."

Petunia was unusually silent as she served the tea and drank her own. She was happy that her freakish nephew was gone for good! Constantly seeing her 'perfect' little sister's eyes looking out from his face every time she looked at him was unnerving; as if Lily herself was watching the mistreatment of her son through his eyes and judging her sister from beyond the grave.

She and Lily were close when they were small; loving, supporting and inspiring each other to early academic achievement and social standing among their peers. But then Lily's freakish abilities appeared and they learned the truth about her. Their parents doted on the younger, prettier witch; sidelining the older, 'more accomplished' Petunia. Compounding it, Lily only grew more and more beautiful as the years passed! It was just so dreadfully unfair! But then Petunia met and married Vernon Dursley, and built a perfect, normal life. She was happy. She could just deny she even had a sister. But then just a few months after Dudley's first birthday, Lily and her freak husband were killed and they were saddled with the freakish brat!

"I'm just so happy my little Duddy-Poo is all right!", Marge gushed, hugging and giving Dudley rapid-fire little kisses on his cheeks, much to his discomfort. His aunt simply refused to believe he wasn't a child anymore! When she released him he went into the kitchen to sip his tea alone with his thoughts.

Just then the front doorbell rang.

"Who the devil knocks this early on a Sunday?!", Vernon grumped. "Petunia, go get rid of whoever it is. I'm not in the mood for any nonsense!"

Petunia opened the door wearing her most disinterested expression, ready to make whoever it was rue the day they rang that bell, but then paled at who she saw there. A ghost from the past.

"Hello, Petunia", Margaret smirked. "Long time, no see. The last time I saw you was at James' and Lily's wedding. I thought Lily was being an exceptionally good sport in inviting you, considering how badly you treated her once her magick was revealed. You never did say how your parents managed to make you attend with them."

xXx

(outside, a few minutes ago)

While Harry and his group were preparing to go ring the Dursley's bell, a few of the neighbors had taken notice of the activity.

"Excuse me, but what's going on?"

Hermione looked and saw a bookish girl in her late teens peering over the hedge with her parents. Hermione walked over.

"My friend and classmate Harry is getting justice for all the abuse he's suffered from his so-called relatives", she told them.

"But surely he must be lying?", the mother said. "They've always told us he was a troubled, even dangerous boy that they had to take in. A hopeless case they were saddled with."

"Wait, classmate?", the girl queried. "But he attends St. Brutus's School for Criminally Disturbed Boys, so how can he be your classmate?"

"I don't know what you're talking about", Hermione said, appalled at the blatant lies the Dursleys have been telling the neighbors. "He's been my classmate and friend at Wellington Academy for four years now, and about to start fifth-year. Look."

Hermione handed them a pamphlet for 'Wellington Academy', the cover-story for Hogwarts' muggle-born students. They flipped through it, finding pictures of beautiful grounds many students and teachers; including Hermione as head of the Science Club, Neville as head of the Gardening Club, even Professor Snape wearing a lab coat as the chemistry teacher, and even a photo on the back of the pamphlet showing the school 'football team', which was actually a group picture of various quiddich team players, with Harry front and center!

"I have to wonder why they told you what they did", Hermione said, grinning to herself. "Maybe Harry's cousin didn't have the grades to get into Wellington, and they were embarrassed. Who knows? I mean, it's not like they were paying his tuition, his birth-parents set up a trust for that. Harry's parents went there, but it was his IQ score that really made them want recruit him when he was 11. He's been one of the top students ever since."

xXx

(now)

"Margaret", the horse-faced woman breathed with disgust. Yes, she remembered James Potter's older sister from America. She thought she had an ally in her since Margaret had been born without her family's freakish abilities. But no, Margaret not only felt no such resentment, but had somehow _**gained**_ those abilities in America! Petunia saw a few strangers, plus Harry and Duncan, behind Margaret.

"What are you all doing here?", Petunia sneered. "You have the freak, and we _**don't**_ want him back. Our lives are _**finally**_ back to normal couldn't be better now. So what more could you possibly want?"

"Justice", Margaret replied. "Harry here has told us everything about his life here. _**Everything**_."

Petunia blanched. Her eyes frantically flitted over the others. Standing next to Harry was an attractive 'girl-next-door'-type around his age with slightly bushy brown hair. One of the strange men was wearing an expensive suit and carrying a briefcase and had an air that very clearly said 'lawyer'. Behind him was a tall, well-built man in plain clothes and a trench-coat. The lawyer stepped up.

"Mrs. Dursley, we have some rather important matters to discuss with you and your husband", he said, his voice all-business. "May we step inside?"

His tone indicated that it wasn't a request. Still a bit in shock, Petunia stepped aside to let everyone in. When she did, the plain-clothes man turned and nodded to another man standing at the corner of the property. The uniformed officer returned the nod and spoke into his radio. Two vans and two cruisers pulled up, all bearing the markings of the Surrey Police Department. All the activity in such a normally quiet neighborhood was starting to attract the attention of more neighbors.

When Vernon saw who walked into his house, he turned a dangerous shade of purple, trembling angrily as he stood. His sister Marge simply scowled from her seat.

"What the bloody hell are you doing here, freak?", Vernon snarled at Harry, his rage blinding him to the others, until he saw the smirking Duncan; the American freak who'd dared to insult him! "You?! Get out of my house! And you, you ungrateful brat of a freak, you're gonna get everything you deserve now!"

"Yes he is", Margaret smirked, slicing right through Vernon's rage. He paled as he remembered this woman from the wedding he and Petunia had been forced to attend to stay in her parents' good graces. "Justice."

Dudley had never seen this woman, nor the attractive girl with her cousin before, but he looked at them with no small amount of lust and envy. He might be reluctantly grateful to Harry for saving his life, but how does the freakish punk rate being around such attractive ladies?

"Mr. and Mrs. Dursley", the lawyer spoke as he stepped forward. "My name is Sloan. I am a lawyer representing Gringott's Savings, Investment, and Merchant Bank."

"Never heard of them!", Vernon sneered, his surly attitude returning with a vengeance. Behind him Petunia stifled a nervous gasp, while Marge continued to scowl at all the 'intruders'.

"Unlikely, given the purpose of our business here today, even with our…select clientele", Sloan replied dryly, smoothly pulling a file from his briefcase with practiced ease. "The Potter family has been one our most prestigious and profitable clients for centuries, a family who holds some of the largest accounts at present for generations. Which leads us to our business with yourselves." Sloan flipped open the file.

"On Nov. 1, 1991, you took into your home one Hadrian 'Harry' James Potter, son of Lord James Charles Potter and Lady Lily Marie Potter nee Evans. As part of this, you were granted a monthly stipend from the Potter Family accounts direct-deposited into your own account at Bank of Britain, Mr. Dursley, of four hundred and eighty-five pounds to pay for his care, food, and schooling". He then looked up at the Dursleys, who were displaying various emotions. Petunia paled while Vernon shook with rage, his face purple. Dudley was shocked by the sheer amount while Marge's eyes narrowed in calculation. "It has come to our attention that you failed to live up to your end, spending that money on yourselves while mistreating and abusing young Harry."

"We never wanted the freak in the first place!", Vernon roared, shaking his finger at them. "The worthless freak was dumped on our doorstep in the middle of the night! I knew he'd be trouble from the start!"

"Yet you still took him into your home, and accepted the money earmarked for his care, spending it on yourselves", Sloan cut him off with an ice-cold tone. "We at Gringott's consider your actions as fraud and a crime against one of our most important clients.

"Additionally, this house was a gift from Lady Lily Potter to you upon your marriage to her sister."

"What the bloody hell are you talking about?!", Vernon roared.

"Don't you remember, Petunia?", Margaret smirked. "Lily handed you the keys at your reception, but told you that you needed to pick up the deed at Potter Manor? But you never did, did you? Of course not, because I found it amongst the documents in James' desk. Still in the envelope that Lily had written your name on."

"Dear Lord! She's right, Vernon!", Petunia blanched. "Mum and Dad insisted I invite them, but Lily knew we didn't want them there, so she did give me the keys just before they left at the beginning of our reception!"

"You said the house was an inheritance from some distant aunt!", Vernon accused when he whirled on her. Petunia wilted under his scowl.

"As you have been living here in a home owned by the Potter Family, we at Gringott's consider you as living in a rented accommodation", Sloan continued in the same deadly serious tone. "We have had this house appraised by three separate experts, and they have concluded that with the standard annual rent increases calculated, the average monthly rental fee for a four bedroom house with garage, atrium, front and back yards/gardens such as this in this area works out to 450 pounds, assuming you have been paying for utilities, upkeep costs and repairs yourselves. As the financial advisors for the Potter Family, we are calling all rent due immediately."

Vernon was spluttering and trembling with rage, his face turning such a dangerous shade of purple that Harry wondered if he was finally going to have that long overdue heart attack(unlikely, given that he needed to _**have**_ a heart in order to have an attack!) or stroke. Marge's scowl deepened, while Petunia and Dudley paled further, seeing where this was going.

"H-how much are we talking about?", she asked finally.

Mr. Sloan checked his notes. "Factoring in all the years of unpaid rent, the money earmarked for Harry and accrued interest on said funds…" He looked sternly at Vernon. "The total due as of this day is just under two million, three hundred-thousand pounds."

Silence. No one had any words for several moments. There was a dull thud as Dudley had fainted hearing the sheer amount. Even Harry was shocked at the total. Hermione had told him the monthly value, but he hadn't considered how much it could add up to over the course of almost fifteen years since his arrival at the Dursleys' home! Petunia looked close to joining her son on the floor.

It took a few moments for Vernon's brain to re-engage. "THIS IS ABSOLUTE RUBBISH! TOTAL SHITE! I WILL NOT STAND HERE AND LET FREAKS LIKE YOU DEMAND MONEY FROM DECENT, HONEST, HARD-WORKING PEOPLE LIKE US! I SHOULD HAVE TOSSED YOU IN THE RUBBISH AT THE START LIKE I WANTED, YOU WORTHLESS LITTLE SHIT! YOU'VE CAUSED NOTHING BUT TROUBLE AND MISERY IN OUR LIVES!" Vernon's eyes were wild with rage and his hands curled into claws as he stepped toward Harry. "YOU AND YOUR FREAKS COME INTO OUR HOME AND PUSH THIS—THIS **TRYPE?! **WELL, I WON'T STAND FOR IT, DO YOU HEAR ME, YOU FREAK?! WHEN I'M THROUGH WITH YOU….!"

"That's quite enough, Mr. Dursley", the trench-coated man said firmly as he stepped forward, with a hard and unyielding glare at the fat man. Vernon glared back at his audacity.

"And who the bloody fuck do you think you are to order me about in my own home?!", he snarled indignantly.

The man was completely unfazed as he reached into his coat to pull out an ID wallet. "Oh, sorry, I forgot to identify myself…"

"I don't give a flying fuck who the bloody hell you….!", Vernon's next words died on his lips as the man held open the wallet and the golden badge flashed brightly in the light.

"…I'm Detective Chief Inspector Michael Weston of the Surrey Police Department", the man said as two uniformed officers stepped up behind him; both of whom were clearly struggling to contain their disgust.

Vernon blanched as he looked from the ID/badge to Weston to Harry.

"Are-are you going to just let them get away with this nonsense?!", he spluttered in disbelief. Surely the police wouldn't allow freaks to extort normal, upstanding citizens like this?!

"The Rosenblatts and Mr. Potter brought this matter to the Essex force last week", DCI Weston glared hard at Vernon. "It was then passed to me. I could not believe that anyone could treat their own nephew with such utter contempt. I had to see for myself. But photos, x-rays, and medical records do not lie. And observing you here today, now there is absolutely no doubt in my mind. And I sincerely doubt there will be any in the minds of any of the jury, either. Mr. Vernon Dursley, I am placing you under arrest for fraud, theft, child abuse and causing grievous bodily harm to a minor; one Harry James Potter. You have the right to remain silent, but anything you say will be used against you in court."

"You little shit!", Vernon's face twisted and hardened, erupting like Vesuvius as he turned toward Harry. "You squealed on your justified punishments?! I'LL KILL YOU, YOU WORTHLESS FREAK!"

He lunged at Harry, intent on throttling him, but two beefy officers stepped around Harry and restrained his arms. Enraged beyond reason, he thrashed and struggled in their grip while he continued to threaten Harry.

"I'LL KILL YOU, YOU FUCKING LITTLE FREAK! I'LL THRASH THE LIFE OUT OF YOU!" His furious gaze snapped to Margaret. "AND YOU, YOU FUCKING SLUT! YOU SHOULD HAVE STAYED IN AMERICA WITH YOUR DISRESPECTFUL FREAK OF A SON! I'LL MAKE YOU FUCKING WISH YOU WERE DEAD, YOU FUCKING SLUT!"

A third officer stepped in and gave Vernon a sustained blast of pepper-spray to his face. He screamed in rage and pain, but surprisingly kept struggling and resisting.

"That's it! Taze him!", DCI Weston snapped. The third officer drew the pistol-like tazer device from his belt. A snap later and Vernon shook violently as the voltage kicked through him for several seconds, and then he slumped into the arms of the officers, still concious but having temporarily lost all motor function of his limbs. "I'm now adding a charge of intent to commit murder on Harry Potter, and threats against Margaret Rosenblatt…."

"Release my brother at once, you pigs!", Marge Dursley barked as she marched in to intervene, grabbing the arm of one of the officers holding her brother. "That worthless brat has deserved every slap or stroke of the strap he ever got! And that American whore deserves a good slapping!"

"You have nowhere near what it takes, hippo-hips", Margaret smirked as two more officers restrained the obese hag. DCI Weston turned toward the fat bitch.

"As for you, Marge Dursley, I'm placing you under arrest for child abuse and causing grievous bodily harm to a minor; one Harry James Potter by setting your dog on him", Weston said with disgust. "As well as fraud, illegal business operations and tax evasion. Our investigation in this matter has uncovered that your bulldog breeding site is lacking all the permits, licences, and registrations required by law."

At that moment, Marge's old bulldog Ripper trotted in and whined to his mistress. Her head snapped around to see him.

"Get the brat, Ripper!", she yelled, her fury over-riding all reason.

Though almost blind with age, old Ripper could still smell Harry. He growled threateningly as he charged toward Harry's leg. Before anyone else could react, another growl, much deeper and far more powerful came from Duncan as he stepped in front of Harry. Sensing the presence of an alpha apex predator, Ripper skidded to a halt with a whine, then began to whimper in submission with his head down. Duncan knelt down, eyes locked on the bulldog, still growling. Marge was flabbergasted.

"Down!", Duncan commanded, and Ripper flopped to his belly without hesitation, still whimpering and quivering. "Stay!(he turned to two more officers behind them) You can bring the crate in for the mutt now, officers."

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY PRECIOUS RIPPER?!", Marge shrieked.

"You should worry more about yourself Miss Dursley", Weston scoffed. "The dog is going to be put down as a biter of humans as it is, and now I'm adding another count to the charge of setting your dog on Harry Potter, as well as resisting arrest."

Marge spluttered incoherently at this as Weston turned to Petunia and Dudley as she helped her large teen son stand back up after fainting earlier.

"Mrs. Dursley, I'm taking you into custody for child abuse, neglect, and fraud. Do you understand?", Weston asked. At her nod, he turned to Dudley. "Dudley Dursley, you are also being taken into custody pending charges including but not limited to vandalism, theft, and assault. Additional charges may be levied, as our investigation is ongoing. The other members of your 'gang' are already in custody. Do you understand?"

"Y-yessir", Dudley replied with humility, realizing there was no point in pushing his luck. He could hear other officers already searching upstairs, including his bedroom. He might be able to hide things from his parents, but not seasoned coppers. He knew his life as he knew it was effectively over. The sins of his past were returning to bite him in his considerable ass. He could do nothing but resign to his fate.

"Very good", Weston nodded. Maybe the boy had inherited at least **some** brains from his mum's side of the family.

As the Dursleys were escorted out, Weston went over to Harry and his group, who had moved to a corner of the living room so as to not be in the way of the officers.

"That was a brave thing you did, young man", Weston told him. "I'm not sure I could face such people again if it had been me."

Harry could only nod, his shoulders slumping slightly. It was clear to those close to him that some of Vernon's enraged insults had gotten to him. Margaret pulled him into a comforting embrace, while Duncan turned to DCI Weston. "Do you need us for anything else today, Inspector?"

"No, Sir", he replied. "The mister and his sister have already damned themselves, that much is clear. It remains to be seen just how much all of this will count against the missus and the boy, but they are sure to see at least _some_ jail time. I'm sure a thorough search of the house will only yield more evidence to ensure conviction."

"Good", Margaret said. "Be sure to give the cupboard under the stairs a full forensic analysis. I think you'll find it disgustingly enlightening."

"Mrs. Rossenblatt nee Potter", Sloan called, closing his briefcase as they started to leave. "We'll hold off on evaluation of everything until after the police complete their investigation of the premises, but as of this moment I doubt the Dursleys will be able to repay everything they owe your family."

Margaret simply nodded, more concerned with getting Harry away from this place. "Just let us know the final value, then we'll go from there."

"Just one last thing before you go", DCI Weston called, stepping closer to speak softly to Harry. "I just want to wish you luck in dealing with your other demon. That 'Dark Lord' is out of my league and way above my pay-grade. But I know you'll beat him once and for all."

The stunned group looked at him in surprise. Hermione was the first to put it together. "Are you…?"

"No", he said shaking his head. "But my sister, she was the first magical in the family, and became an auror after graduating Hogwarts. She was killed, brutally, in a Death Eater ambush in '89. It was small consolation that she took two of them with her before she fell. The family has kept in touch with the magical side ever since, and we trust the word of a proven hero over a politician any day. (he placed a reassuring hand on Harry's shoulder)You're a good young man, Harry Potter. You'll win in the end. I just know it."

"Thanks", Harry smiled humbly.

xxXXxx

**Author's notes: The confrontation and arrest of the Dursleys was inspired by a similar scene written by **_**Dragon-Raptor.**_** His was **_**perfect**_**, so I just had to follow his lead. I will follow up on their fate later.**

**The "Wellington Academy" angle is borrowed from "Summer at the Dursleys" by **_**Mastercardin42. **_**As the pamphlet makes the rounds of the neighborhood, the Dursley's carefully cultivated proud, respectable social standing will erode along with the lies they told about Harry for years!**

"**Nth Metal" originates in DC comics, but I am using my own version of it from "Monster High: Primal Hearts". And "Mithril" is from JRR Tolkein's "Lord of the Rings" series. However, I'll let you all guess on the hide Duncan provided for his 'special orders'! LOL!**

**To those who might say that I've turned Duncan into an OP'ed Gary-Stu, I say this: Duncan is half-**_**kaiju!**_** Your argument is invalid! Besides, if you look closer at the fight in Knockturn Alley, you'll see that he is not **_**completely**_** immune to magick. He had to avoid the paralyzing 'Petrificus' charms, and a strong enough blasting curse, like a 'Bombarda Maxima', might actually have enough force to hurt him. And while stunners would only piss him off, he can still be knocked away by impact-type spells.**

**Long reviews and suggestions are always welcome! No flames, please.**

**xxXXxx**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hey, Everyone! I'm opening this chapter with the Welcome Feast and Duncan's perspective of the events of that evening. LOL! Finally, he meets with the first of the factions of magical creatures around the school; the Merfolk of the Black Lake! Enjoy!**_

**Chapter 6: Welcome to Hogwarts**

Duncan had originally intended to ride the train with his cousin and his friends. However, between the sheer bulk of his luggage and materials, the last minute preparations, and the amount of unpacking he would need to do in his new quarters before the Welcome Feast, it just wasn't feasible. Dobby was able to take everything directly to the castle, but Duncan could port-key no closer than Hogsmeade Village that afternoon due to the wards around the school.

Hogsmeade was a charming old-world wizarding village, he determined to explore it more thoroughly when he could. But he found the thestral pulling the carriage he rode up to the school morbidly fascinating. He'd read that they could only be seen by those who have seen death. He pushed back the memory of the civilians and MEGTAF soldiers he'd seen killed by Abbadon and Astoroth when they attacked the Homecoming Dance in their attempt to kill him years ago. He'd been lucky to protect his mother and closest friends and defeat the rogues with the help of his father that night on the desert mountain years ago.

Duncan found Hogwarts Castle to be extremely impressive, but also a bundle of contradictions as Dobby helped him settle in to his new quarters and office, adjoined to his 'Non-Magical Studies' classroom. The elf assured him that his personal supplies of muggle foods, snacks, drinks, herbs, spices, and sauces were safely stored, along with his supply of coal and charcoal. Not that English food was as bad as he'd heard, but most was on the bland side for his palate, and no way was he drinking pumpkin juice! He just could not understand how popular it was; even his mom, who was **born** here in magical Britain, didn't like it! Butterbeer was tasty, though; kinda like butterscotch root-beer, but a bit too sweet to drink very often for his taste. So he brought a plentiful supply of his favorite sodas, Arizona Fruit Punch, pineapple juice, coffee and chocolate syrup.

Putting on a relatively nice shirt and jacket with his solid black cargo-pants and usual sandals, Duncan munched on a couple of charcoal briquettes as he headed down to the Great Hall for the Welcoming Feast. Harry and the other students would be arriving soon, and he was expected to be seated at the faculty table with the other teachers for the sorting of the first-years and feast. The moving staircases were annoying, so he simply jumped from one to another if they moved contrary to his destination. Many of the wizarding portraits gasped in surprise and admiration of his physical prowess.

When he reached the Great Hall, Dumbledore introduced him to the rest of the professors and Madam Pomphrey, the school's healer. Snape barely acknowledged him, which bothered him not at all. The 'greasy git' (as Harry and his friends accurrately called him) probably hated the fact he was there. He was as polite as he could manage with 'Professor' Umbridge, who was dressed head to toe in a sickening shade of pink and her customary fake smile and smug, superior air of condescending arrogance. He had a brief discussion with Madam Hooch about some of the various methods of magical flight, and asked Professor Sprout if the greenhouses might have any gilly-weed, as he would need some soon.

He took his seat as students began to file in and occupy their different house tables. Duncan smiled and nodded to Harry, Hermione and Ron as they took their seats with their year-mates at the Gryffindor table.

While the first-years were sorted, Duncan idly wondered which house he would have been sorted into; Gryffindor would be his guess from what Harry and Hermione told him about the four houses.

During the feast, Duncan added some fiery spices and sharp, aged white-cheddar cheese to his shepherd's pie and sipped ice-cold Cherry Coke from his goblet. He noticed that many of Harry's house-mates were not only keeping their distance from him and his best friends, but some were actually _glaring_ at him. He'd have to look into this.

As the feast was winding down, Headmaster Dumbledore stood and walked up to the magical owl lectern that faced the students for his start-of-term announcements. He cleared his throat to speak.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, first-years. And to our returning students, welcome back. I must first announce a few changes in staff this year. Professor Burbage has taken an indefinite sabbatical to visit with family in the States. Professor Rosenblatt will be teaching updated classes in Non-Magical Studies(Duncan stood and nodded to the students with a half-smile before sitting back down). He will also be taking over Care of Magical Creatures while Professor Hagrid is on temporary leave. At his request, Non-Magical Studies is now a _**required**_ course for **all** students who have been raised in all-magick families with little or no contact with the non-magical world."

A wave of angry shouts and protests erupted at this, and none louder or more numerous than from the Slytherin tables. Snape glared at Duncan while Umbridge could barely hide her outrage. The rest of the teachers either approved or were indifferent.

"**SILENCE!**", Dumbledore commanded, using the sonorous charm to be heard over the din, shocking everyone to obedience. "Professor Rosenblatt made very logical and convincing arguments for this change; a change that I have been considering myself for many years. Those among you who had already signed up for the class as an elective subject, will have the opportunity to choose another elective of your choice. Good luck, Professor Rosenblatt.

"Moving on, we also wish to welcome our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Delores Umbridge. I'm sure you'll all join me in wishing the professor good luck. Now, our caretaker, Mr. Filch, has asked me to remind you ….."

"Hup-hup!", Umbridge chirped like the pink toad she resembled, interrupting the Headmaster. She stood and walked around the table to stand a bit to the side of Dumbledore. "Thank you, Headmaster, for those kind words of welcome. And how lovely to see all your bright, happy faces smiling up at me. I'm sure we're all going to be very good friends."

'Yeah, right', Duncan thought sarcastically. He wasn't Dumbledore's biggest fan right now; but even he had better manners than to interrupt the man like that! 'Only the first night, and I'm already starting to see why Dumbledore wanted me here. This bitch is gonna be trouble.'

"The Ministry of Magick has always considered the education of young witches and wizards to be of vital importance", she continued. "Although each headmaster has brought something new to this historic school,(she paused a moment to nod to Dumbledore, who politely nodded back), progress for the sake of progress _must_ be _discouraged_. Let us preserve what must be preserved, perfect what can be perfected, and prune practices that ought to be **prohibited**."

With another chirping giggle, Umbridge turned to retake her seat. Dumbledore started some polite applause, as was proper if not deserved.

"Thank you, Professor Umbridge. That really was most…illuminating", Albus said. "Now as I was saying, Mr. Filch has asked me to remind you that magick is forbidden in the corridors, and an updated list of prohibited items is now posted on his office door. I must also remind you all that the Dark Forest is forbidden to all students unless accompanied by a teacher. Now, pip-pip! Off to bed, all of you. Classes begin tomorrow after breakfast."

xxXXxx

Duncan decided to follow after all the students leaving the Great Hall for the dorms, intending to make his way to the Gryffindor Common Room before retiring to his own quarters. As he neared the main stairway, a small giggling figure phased out of a nearby wall and swiped a see-through hand across his face.

"Got yer conk!", an annoyingly snide voice chuckled.

"I haven't fallen for that lame joke since I was four years old", Duncan replied in a bored tone.

"Ah, yer no fun! What kinda first-year are you anyway?"

"I'm a new professor, not a student, you pea-brained poltergeist!", Duncan snapped at him.

"I'm no poltergeist! I'm Peeves!", the small spectre sniped.

"Yeah, I figured as much", Duncan smirked. "I've heard all about you…..and what a pathetically annoying pest you are; a stupid spook who _**thinks**_ he's clever and funny. I'm not impressed."

"Oi! Watch yer mouth, fleshy!" Peeves hissed indignantly as students of all ages laughed at how thoroughly their new professor was putting the irritating spirit in his place. "My pranks are the best! And ta prove it, I'm gonna make _**you**_ my special…. OW!", Peeves shrieked in pain, tumbling head-over-heels several times in mid-air when Duncan punched him in the nose! The gathered students and faculty gasped in surprise! Once Peeves righted himself, and pulled his hands away from his face to look at them, he realized to his further shock that he was bleeding ectoplasm profusely from his apparently broken nose!

"YOU _**HURT**_ ME!", Peeves screamed. "HOW'D YOU DO THAT?! FLESHIES CAN'T TOUCH GHOSTS!"

"'_**How'**_ doesn't matter, you brainless free-roaming vapor!", Duncan sneered. "What matters is that I can! So if you're smart, you'll stay the Hell out of my way! And just to let you know, I've given the same ability to a lot of others here; both students and teachers. So you might want to think twice about pranking anyone here from now on!"

"TH-TH-THAT'S NOT FAIR!", Peeves whined. "Pranks are what I **do**! If-if I _**can't**_ prank I might fade away!"

"Well ok, we wouldn't want **that**, now would we? So I'll tell you this; the only members of Slytherin House I helped with this was four students", Duncan smirked. "The rest are fair game if you dare take the risk."

"SLYTHERIN HOUSE?! B-B-BUT THE BLOODY BARON PROTECTS THEM! HE'D…..!", Peeves screamed in frustration as he passed through the wall.

Duncan chuckled as he continued on his way to the Gryffindor Common Room, mentally going over the list of people he planning to give Nth-metal rings to. He and Harry had already given them to his mom, Sirius, Remus, Hermione, and the Weasley siblings.

He entered the Common Room just as a tense comversation was escalating….

"Don't ya _**dare**_ talk about me mother that way!", Seamus Finnegan barked.

"I'll have a go at anyone that calls me a liar!", Harry said firmly, standing his ground.

"Can ya believe the rubbish he's comin' out with about You-Know-Who?", Seamus asked the room at large.

"Yeah", Ron replied firmly, stepping up beside Harry. "I do."

"So do I", Hermione added from his other side, along with Neville.

"And so do I", Duncan growled, causing Seamus and the others to jump in surprise, turning to see their newest professor. He nodded to Harry and the others, and they turned and headed up toward the dorms. "This is a very devisive situation, I get that. But all of you have known my cousin for four years now; known him for his honesty, courage, loyalty and integrity. Even the Ministry and the Prophet lauded him for those qualities until now. So ask yourselves this; why did this change? Why **now**? Harry has always hated his fame, so the claim that he just wants the attention is ludicrous! So what would he have to gain by lying? He has offered to take veritaserum and submit his memory of the night of the Third Task as evidence, but the Minister himself has refused to even entertain the notion of any evidence, let alone allow it to be made public! Why? Because he'd rather vilify Harry than even consider the terrifying possibility that Voldemort is back."

A number of Harry's housemates now looked sheepish and ashamed, but some were undeterred.

"Cornelius Fudge is the bloody Minister of Magick, Professor!", Seamus snapped. "Why would he lie ta the wizarding public that trusts him? And why would the Daily Prophet just let 'im get away with it if he was? That don't make a lick o' sense!"

"Because he _**is**_ the Minister of Magick, Mr. Finnegan!", Duncan emphasized, rolling his eyes. "Voldemort's return would be politically inconvenient for him, and would cause mass panic in the Wizarding World. How long do you think he'd stay Minister if it came out that the Dark Lord really had returned, and he denied it out of fear? And are you really naïve enough to believe that he doesn't use his influence with the media to his own benefit? Think about it, and think about it logically before you dismiss Harry's account of what happened that night. And one more thing to think about before you go to bed; the American Congress of Magick and the Global Federation of Magical Creatures have both acknowledged the possibility of Voldemort's return, and are developing precautionary measures in the event his play for power extends beyond Britain. I know, because I was there when they made those decisions. Good night."

xxXXxx

(London)

Gabriel Delacour knocked and entered her sister's room in the French Magical Embassy. She saw her sister sitting in her nightgown on her queen-sized canopy-bed, staring out the window with a whistful look on her face. The younger girl had not been allowed to stay for most of the urgent conversation her older sister had with their parents recently, but she heard enough to know it was about a boy Fleur had met at some kind of gathering.

"Fleur?", Gabriel spoke up, getting her sister's attention. "What's going on? And don't tell me I'm too young to understand! You are my sister, and I am worried about you."

"Merci, Gabby", Fleur smiled at her little sister. "Non, nuhsing is wrong, per se."

"What does that mean? Is zis about that boy you met?"

"Oui, Gabriel", Fleur sighed. "He is my perfect match."

"Sacre bleu! Is he really?! You are so lucky, Sister! Eet is so rare for veela to actually find zheir perfect match!"

"Oui, I know", Fleur giggled, then turned more serious. "But eet is….complicated. His name is Duncan, and 'e is 'Arry's American cousin. Zo 'e may not understand, and I am unsure of 'ow to explain zhis without scaring him off."

"Fleur, you silly girl!", Gabriel rolled her eyes, pushing on Fleur's shoulder. "You are a beautiful girl! 'E vould 'ave to be a fool to run away from you! So just tell 'im already!"

"Zhank you, Gabby", Fleur giggled. "You are right. I am just being silly. He vill be at zhe next meeting in a few days."

"Well then, Sister, as zhe Americans say; Go get your man!"

xxXXxx

The next morning, Duncan met Professor Sprout in the school greenhouses shortly after dawn, two hours before breakfast would begin. She showed him the section for marsh and swamp plants and gave him a dose of gillyweed and permission to pick more if he needed it later. Thanking her, he went to the Black Lake.

When he was sure he was not being observed, Duncan removed his long coat, shirt, and sandals. He swallowed the gillyweed—gagging on it slightly before getting it down!—and leaped high in the air to dive into the lake. Once the aquatic changes to his body were complete, he removed and pocketed his glamour-ring and went in search of the merfolk of the lake.

He encountered the lake's resident giant fresh-water squid before long. She regarded him for a few moments, taking in his scent. She seemed to bow in acknowledgement, the jetted on her way. As a relative of the Kraken, and essentially a lesser kaiju, her instincts 'knew' him.

He avoided the thick forest of water weeds, as Harry had warned him that this was the home of an alarming number of grindylows. Just past that, he found the ruins Harry told him about.

As he approached, some merfolk armed with tridents intercepted him. The males were fairly large and well muscled, yet they deffered to the females; who were lithe, athletic, buxom and possessed of a certain aquatic beauty. A matriarchal society. The females also possessed large, spike-like stingers centered between their tail-fins, a feature that the males lacked. One rather assertive female, who's sharp-toothed sneer did little to assuage her beauty, swam forward of the others.

"Who are you?", she challenged. "And why do you invade our home?"

"I am Duncan, Prince of the Kaiju and representative of the Global Federation of Magical Creatures", he replied, and a few of them exchanged glances of surprise. "I've come to speak with your Queen about many important things."

The leader conferred briefly with the others, then returned with two others who took positions behind him.

"Follow me. If you try anything, we will tear you into chum-bait, prince or not. Understood?"

"Lead the way", Duncan nodded.

"What's your name?", Duncan asked as they went deeper into the ruins. The leader looked sharply at him.

"Gena, daughter of Rynn", she replied stiffly. "Rynn is Queen. Wait here."

Gena swam through an archway, and Duncan heard her confer with someone briefly, then she returned.

"Come", she ordered. He followed her inside. At the far end of the 'room', he saw a slightly older version of Gena holding the most ornate trident he'd seen yet. There were several elders of the tribe alongside her.

"Prince Duncan, my Queen", Gena announced. Queen Rynn glided forward from her stone throne.

"Your Majesty", Duncan greeted, bowing his head.

"Prince Duncan", the mermaid replied. "Water is not your element. So what could be so important for you to risk so much to meet me and invoke the name of the GFMC?"

"I've come to tell you that the GFMC has finally been recognized and ratified", Duncan smiled as she arched an eyebrow. "Witches and wizards no longer control or dictate the lives and fates of magical creatures, including you."

"I have waited and hoped to hear that for decades", Rynn said with a smile.

"I have been appointed the GFMC liason with the British Ministry of Magick", he told her. "And I am also teaching classes at Hogwarts this year. So If you have any problems or concerns, you can contact me and I will help you."

"Thank you", she replied. "And should you need anything I can provide…."

"Actually, Queen Rynn, there is something", Duncan said. "I'm sure you've heard that the Dark Lord Voldemort has returned?"

"Yes, Dumbledore informed me of this troubling news months ago."

"It is possible that he or his allies could one day attack the school", Duncan said grimly. "I am asking if you and your people will defend Hogwarts if that happens, to foil any attempted attacks from the lake?"

Queen Rynn conferred with her elder council for a few moments.

"We will protect the school and the children", Rynn announced, to which Duncan smiled. "However, we need your help first."

"With what, Queen Rynn?", Duncan asked dubiously.

"Our savage enemies", she hissed. "The grindylows have multiplied to dangerous numbers. They have recently begun to leave the weed forest and encroach on our farms and hunting waters, even into these very ruins to attack us, causing all kinds of mayhem, even deaths among our tribe. Their small raiding parties always manage to escape back into the weed forest, where they are so many we dare not follow. Help us cull their numbers, and we will defend Hogwarts to the death against any invaders that dare approach from our waters!"

"Those things almost killed my cousin last year", Duncan growled. "Ok, but I need more gillyweed, so I can't do it today. Plus, I don't think I can do it alone. I'll need some of your bravest fighters to help me."

xxXXxx

**Author's notes: So Duncan has met with the merfolk of the Black Lake. I have changed them to resemble those from the "Siren" TV series. Next chapter, classes begin, including Duncan teaching his first Non-Magical Studies class to the Fifth Year students, including Draco Malfoy and his cronies!**

**And let's not forget about about Care of Magical Creatures!**

**Long reviews and suggestions are always welcome! No flames, please.**

**xxXXxx**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hey, Everyone! This chapter we begin to see what kind of impact the new Professors will have on the school, and each other as Umbridge's intentions begin to surface, as well as her frustration at Duncan's interference! Enjoy!**_

**Chapter 7: Classes Begin**

"Excuse me, Professor Rosenblatt, but what are you drinking there with your breakfast?", Minerva asked curiously, seeing the rather large steaming black mug and the golden liquid in his goblet. He looked up from his spicy chili-cheese fries with eggs.

"Well this", Duncan picked up the mug and took a large sip, "Mmm, is coffee. I like mine with cream and chocolate syrup instead of sugar. And this one is pineapple juice. I don't really like pumpkin juice, and this is a sweet and healthy alternative. And tea….. well, just isn't my cup of tea. Besides, I find coffee has more _**kick**_ when it comes to waking me up."

"I see", she replied, adding sugar to her tea. "Well to each their own, as they say. I'd heard that most Americans prefer coffee over tea. Perhaps I could join you for a cup sometime?"

"I'd be delighted, Professor", he smiled.

"Are you ready to teach your first class today?", she asked him.

"I'm confident I'm prepared", Duncan smiled warmly at her, then looked past her down the faculty table to look warily at Umbridge. "But I think I'll observe one or two of my fellow professors this morning, maybe pick up a few helpful hints by seeing how they handle their students."

Glancing at Umbridge herself for a moment, the Deputy Headmistress nodded in understanding, the corners of her mouth twitching up slightly.

xxXXxx

The first class of today for Harry and his friends was Defense. Duncan rounded the corner in time to see Umbridge enter her classroom, heels clicking on the stone floor. He waited a few minutes until Argus Filch passed by('damn that guy smells like rotted onions!') and turned the corner with his cat before Duncan quietly slipped into the room and stood in the shadows in back.

"…how is theory alone supposed to prepare us for what's out there?", Harry asked with the faintest hint of sarcasm.

"There is nothing out there, dear", Umbridge said sweetly with a bit of a giggle. "Who do you imagine wants to attack children like yourself?"

"Oh, I don't know", Harry replied with a bit more sarcasm. "Maybe Lord Voldemort."

Whispers and mutterings went through the class, and the sweet smile fell for a moment, then returned looking forced.

"Now, let me make this quite plain", she stated firmly. "You have been told that a certain dark wizard is at large once again. This. Is. A. **Lie**."

"It's not a lie. I saw him. I fought him", Harry said firmly.

"**Detention**, Mr. Potter!"

"So according to you, Cedric Diggory dropped dead of his own accord?!", Harry fired back.

"Cedric Diggory's death was a tragic accident!"

"It was murder! Voldemort killed him! You must know this!", Harry urged.

"_**ENOUGH!**__**"**_, Umbridge shrieked.

"**Exactly!**", Duncan barked, stepping out of the shadows, his long black coat billowing slightly with his stride. Umbridge and the students turned to look at him in surprise. Harry smiled in gratitude.

"Professor", Umbridge forced a smile and sounded as if calling him by that title left a bad taste in her mouth. "I didn't hear you come in. I assure you I am fully capable of managing my students and classroom myself. Your assistance is not required."

"Yes, I can tell you have a commanding presence", he said dryly. "However, Mr. Potter has a point. By all accounts, Mr. Diggory was one of Hogwarts' best and brightest. To claim that he 'just died' without a cause is not only illogical, but _**ludicrous**_. Logic is not on your side, Professor."

"Professor Rosenblatt, the official position of the Ministry and Minister Fudge is…"

"…..To ignore all of Harry's offers to provide his memory of that night's events for official pensieve _**and**_ testify to the facts under veritaserum", Duncan cut her off. "Tests showed that Diggory was killed with the killing curse and that it was _**not**_ cast by Harry's wand. Someone had to cast it. Harry had a bloody slash on his arm, but none of the Champions entered the maze with any kind of blade, so who cut him and why?"

Umbridge was growing increasingly angry. The students were starting to respond to this American's words. She was losing control of the situation. This would _**not**_ do!

'Damn Potter, Dumbledore, and this boy!', she thought to herself. 'I must inform Cornelius!'

"Professor Rosenblatt! You will please leave my classroom and mind your own business."

"Hmm. Okay", he shrugged simply. "I believe my work here is done. Thank you, Professor. I learned a lot from observing your 'teaching methods'."

"See me after dinner, Mr. Potter, for your detention", Umbridge smiled at Harry once Duncan left the room. "My office."

xxXXxx

"Good Morning, class", Duncan greeted the 5th years of all four Houses with a warm smile as they all took their seats. It was a rather large classroom, one that hadn't been used in decades. Dobby and the school elves had gotten it clean and ship-shape in no time. And the room was full. "On your desks you will each find your texts of Modern World History, from the Industrial Revolution to the Present. And along the wall to your right you will find racks holding many current magazines and periodicals, as well as shopping catalogs from the non-magical world. Along the wall to your left, you will see multiple cubicles, each containing a computer with restricted access to the internet. I will also be showing you examples of other modern non-magical technology over the course of this year. You can put away your quills and parchment. Inside your desks you will find pencils, ball-point pens, and fountain pens along with notebooks and writing-pads of common paper."

"*Pfft!* All this extra stuff for class we neither want or need!", a greasy blonde boy snorted, eliciting chuckles from most of his fellow Slytherins seated near him. "Muggles are worthless scum good for nothing but begging at our feet!"

"You must be Draco Malfoy", Duncan observed with an arched eyebrow. "And that would make you five Crabbe, Goyle, Nott, Parkinson and Bulstrode. I heard about you and your delusional superiority complex."

"Delusional?!", Malfoy barked, taking offense.

"Yes", Duncan replied calmly. "I know all about that ridiculous 'pure-blood' ideology, and the atrocities committed in its name. The assumption that anyone less than pure-blood magical is inferior – and none more so than the non-magical – is not only foolish and wrong, but it's _**dangerous**_."

This sent a wave of murmurs through the class, while most of the Slytherins simply scoffed.

"Before my mother and I left to come to Britain, an incident was reported to the American Congress of Magick", Duncan said. "A small group of six blood-purists invaded the home of a witch born to non-magical parents. The young witch routinely out-performed all of her pure-blood classmates at the Salem Institute. They intended to torture and kill the whole family, and make the young witch watch her loved ones die before raping, torturing, and killing her last. However, it was _**they**_ who were killed that night at the hands of her visiting uncle."

"A wizard, Sir?", a Hufflepuff girl asked.

"No. He wasn't magical", Duncan replied with a smile. Gasps and more murmurs went through the class.

"Impossible!", Malfoy scoffed.

"With all due respect, Professor", a Ravenclaw boy said, "muggles are helpless before wizards. They don't have magick."

"As you will learn in this class, that is no longer true", Duncan replied. "It really hasn't been for more than 150 years. That uncle? He was former Delta Force; a military special-forces group on-par with MEGTAF. He stealth-killed two of the wizards with a combat knife, snapped the neck of another, and shot the last three dead as they stood over his family."

"Bullocks!", Malfoy sneered. "It's just not possible!"

"Really?", Duncan in an amused tone, making a show of placing his 'wand' on his desk. "Maybe you and your boys would like to come up here and prove me wrong? If any of you four can hit me with a _flipendo _before I hit all four of you, then you can quit this class and still get full credit. But if you can't, all of you will keep your 'superiority' views to yourselves in this class!"

Malfoy led Crabbe, Goyle, and Nott up to the front with a self-assured smirk. The professor didn't even have his wand! How could this muggle-lover be so calm and sure of himself?

"Ready when you are", Duncan smirked.

"Now!", Malfoy barked, and all four brandished their wands.

Duncan pulled a paintball gun from his long coat and sprayed rapid-fire across all four boys before they could even cast! They each took two or three hits of neon-pink to their torsos. As all four winced and yelped in pain, Duncan fired four single-shots, hitting each of them in the forehead, knocking them on their asses.

The class was silent, too stunned to even breathe!

"The beginning of the end of magical superiority was the invention of gun-powder", Duncan told them. "The advancement of guns, firearms, and technology has _**more**_ than closed the gap. **That's** the real reason for the Statute of Secrecy; to protect _**us**_, not just them. True, this paintball gun is non-lethal, but the non-magical now have guns capable of firing a spray of bullets faster than that _**and**_ at greater range and accuracy! The non-magical are no longer helpless before the magical. Remember that."

Malfoy and his goons groaned in pain as they sat up. They fumed seeing the pink splotches all over themselves. PINK! Pink so bright it was practically _**glowing!**_

"My father will hear of this!", Malfoy snarled.

"Like I care", Duncan humphed. "To make sure you **never** forget this lesson, you four are to go through the rest of the day in those uniforms as they are. See Madam Pomfrey after class if you must to treat the welts, but leave the paint where it is, even on your faces! If you don't, it will cost you twenty points! _**Each! **_Don't worry, it washes out easily even once it dries. Now take your seats and pay attention. You **might** actually learn something."

xxXXxx

After lunch – during which he enjoyed seeing the teasing and flak Malfoy and his goons took from the other students! – Duncan got more gillyweed and headed to the lake. He changed into a pair of board-shorts, and swallowing his first dose of gillyweed, he dove in. He removed the glamour ring and went full-kaiju as he went through the aquatic changes.

Just outside the submerged ruins that served as Queen Rynn's palace, he met with Princess Gena and the warriors that had volunteered for this mission. Gena looked grim.

"The grindylows raided early this morning", she told him. "They caused damage and injuries before the guards could respond. They took nine children when fled back the weeds like the cowards they are."

"Children? Why?", Duncan asked.

"The tentacled scum have been known to **eat** our young", Gena growled.

"So they're…."

"They're still alive for now", Gena assured Duncan. "There has been no fresh blood shed in the forest of weeds, we would have seen it. The grindylows prefer their food fresh-killed."

"Then let's go", Duncan said with determination. "Princess, I want you and your best warrior to focus on finding and rescuing the children. The rest of you will come with me to cull the horde."

"But I should…."

"The children know you, and follow you without hesitation", Duncan told her.

"Yes, you're right", she said after a moment. "Your strategy is sound. Forgive me for questioning you. But once we have the children clear of the weeds, I'm coming back to help!"

"I wouldn't have it any other way, Princess", Duncan grinned.

"Do you not need a weapon, Prince Duncan?", Levi, the largest merman, asked holding out his trident.

Duncan extended his claws with a feral grin. "Thanks, but I'm good."

The merman nodded with a smile.

"I think our best bet is to split up now", Duncan said. "Princess, you and your partner will enter the weeds from the edge near the bottom. I'll go ahead of the others, swimming directly over the forest to draw them all out. My cousin Harry told me they swarmed him as soon as they thought they had the advantage. With me being unarmed and alone, they won't be able to resist. Let's go."

Duncan took another dose of gillyweed as they swam toward the forest of weeds. The freshwater giant squid regarded them curiously for a few moments, then gave chase after a school of pike. Princess Gena and Levi dove down to enter the weeds near the bottom.

As per the plan, Duncan swam out over the weeds towards the heart of the forest with the merfolk warriors following at a distance. Their orders were to hang back until Duncan was swarmed by the vermin, then rush in to engage.

Duncan swam slowly, his eyes sweeping not only below him, but in every direction. He stopped and 'hovered' over the approximate center of the weed forest. He could sense them, feel their eyes on him. He'd expected them to swarm him from all sides right away, but it seemed they were being cautious. Either that, or…

Duncan was struck from behind, tentacles whipping around his neck and upper-arms! As he snapped the tentacles around his neck, he was swarmed rapidly from all sides! The ugly, reddish-brown octopus-like gremlins squealed and chittered madly as they attacked. Duncan snarled as he slashed left and right. Back-up arrived in seconds, as the mer-warriors fought with the ferocity of sharks.

Grindylows were dying by the dozens to tridents and claws alike, yet more came. It was getting difficult to see any distance at all from the cloud of blood, bodies, and severed tentacles. Duncan ripped the head off of one, slashed two more and saw others impaled and slashed by the tridents of his allies.

A keening cry was heard, distracting the swarm. They looked toward movement in the weeds some distance away where Princess Gena and Levi lead the mer-children out of the weeds and swiftly toward home. The fighters took advantage of the distraction to kill a number of the distracted grindylows.

Angered by the loss of their feast, the grindylows attacked with even greater numbers and ferocity! A particularly large one attempted to bite Duncan's arm, only to break several teeth! Duncan grabbed it as it recoiled in pain and ripped its head off. Several minutes of heated battle later and another keening cry of a different pitch sounded. The remaining grindylows retreated back into the weeds.

Duncan and his allies remained there for several minutes, just in case the retreat was just a trick. But when the pike, salmon, and other fish moved in to feed on the shredded remains, they knew it was over and headed back to the home of the merfolk. As they left, even the giant squid arrived to feed. Princess Gena and Levi met them about half-way and escorted them back to Queen Rynn's palace. Duncan was unharmed, and injuries to the mer-warriors were minor.

"You have my gratitude, Prince Duncan", Queen Rynn told him. "Our children are safe, and the grindylows are not likely to trouble us again for many years. You have my word that I and my people will defend the school against any attack from our waters. I also offer you the hand of my daughter, Princess Gena, in marriage."

"I'm grateful and flattered, your Majesty", Duncan bowed. "But my true home is the land and sky, and I could not in good conscience ask your lovely daughter to leave you or your people. Besides(he looks over to smile briefly at Levi), I think there is another here far more worthy of her than I; one whom I suspect already harbors feelings for her."

Queen Rynn looked back and forth between Gena and Levi for a few moments, and smiled.

xxXXxx

After drying off a re-dressing, Duncan went to back to his quarters. In his office, he went over his lesson-plan for the Care of Magical Creatures class he was teaching the next day. At dinner in the Great Hall – where he saw that Malfoy and the others were still 'in the pink' – he was puzzled when Minerva brought out the Sorting Hat and stool, and Dumbledore went up to his lecturn.

"May I have your attention, please?", the Headmaster called, and the Hall quieted. "We are most fortunate this evening to welcome a transfer-student from the United States. Due to travel constraints, she was unable to arrive until tonight. Please join me in welcoming Miss Raven Thunderbird, who will be starting her fifth year and completing her magical education here with us at Hogwarts."

One of the doors opened, and the figure who strode in was…..striking, to say the least! She had to be seven feet tall and built like a busty amazon! Her copper-toned complexion, shamanic staff, and her feathered head-band showed that she was the daughter of one of the Native American tribes. She was also very beautiful; heart-shaped face with high cheekbones, full lips, and her long black hair was in a single braid reaching her lower-back. However, her eyes were as blue as the sky and twice as beautiful. When she reached the front, she turned and nodded in greeting with a warm smile. When she sat on the stool, it was painfully obvious it was too small. Minerva placed the Sorting Hat on her head.

'_Oh my! You're an interesting one, aren't you?', _it said in her head. _'A Cherokee shaman mother and a giant for a father. Already well-versed in shamanic magick. You would defend to the death anyone who had earned your loyalty, and you have great courage to leave your family and tribe behind to come here. You are cunning in your way, but your lack of ambition and your mixed heritage would make you unwelcome in Slytherin. But the quality that truly defines you most is your intelligence…..'_

"_**Ravenclaw!"**_

A mixed reaction went through the Hall. Raven smiled and joined her cheering housemates. She sat down next to a petite girl with platinum-blonde hair who had a nice aura. Malfoy and his cronies at the Slytherin table snickered in disbelief. She was clearly half-giant and so couldn't possibly be that smart.

xxXXxx

After the interesting events at dinner and going over his plans for Non-Magical Studies for the other years, Duncan decided to see if Harry was out of detention yet. The Gryffindor Common Room was full and busy with music and conversation. Fred and George was peddling their wares to their housemates, and others were just talking, laughing, and hanging out. He saw Harry on a couch across the room with Ron and Hermione on either side of him. They looked like they were discussing something serious. Concerned, he quickened his pace.

"Bloody Hell, Harry, the woman's torturing you", Ron said. "If your parents, or you aunt and cousin knew about this….."

"If I knew about what, Ron?", Duncan asked, startling the three teens.

"Look at this", Hermione urged, showing Duncan Harry's left hand before he could stop her. Duncan's eyes widened, then narrowed dangerously seeing the fresh-cut scars.

"What did she use?", he growled, knowing full-well who was responsible.

"It's nothing, Duncan", Harry said quickly. "Dumbledore and McGonagal have enough to deal with right now. Besides, I don't want to give Umbridge the satisfaction."

"Oh, I can assure you she'll get **none**", Duncan all but snarled. "I'm not asking as your teacher or as a Hogwarts professor, Harry. I'm asking as your _**guardian**__;_ what – did – she – use?!"

Harry exhaled deeply in surrender. He'd known his cousin long enough now to know better than to argue with him in this state.

"It was a blood-quill. She made me use it to write lines; the more I wrote 'I must not tell lies' the more it cut me, using my blood for ink."

Nodding, Duncan left without a word.

xxXXxx

Delores Umbridge sipped her tea and smiled with satisfaction as she looked at the parchment of lines she'd bled from Potter. Perhaps now the brat will keep a civil tongue and toe the Ministry line!

Just then the heavy oak door to her office was smashed off its hinges! A very angry Duncan Rosenblatt stalked in to glare at pink-clad toad of a woman.

"What is the meaning of this?!", she barked indignantly. Duncan saw the ornate feather quill and parchment written in blood in her hand.

"Is that the quill and parchment you made Harry use tonight?", he growled. She reflexively held them higher and closer herself, confirming it to him.

"And what of it, Professor?", she huffed. She found his sudden smirk unnerving.

He inhaled slowly, then breathed out a jet of flames, igniting both the parchment and quill!

"What?! Oh! Ow!", Umbridge squawked as she dropped the burning items. But before she could attempt the stamp out the flames, Duncan blasted them with a sustained breath of fire! She looked up at him in anger and shock. With both the parchment and quill destroyed, Potter's hand will instantly heal completely with not even a scar; totally defeating the whole purpose of the punishment!

"_Incendia Respiro. _Fire-Breath. A handy little piece of wandless magick I learned back home", he lied with a wicked grin.

"How dare you!"

"No! How dare _**you**_ use such a thing on a STUDENT!", he shouted. "The acceptable disciplinary practices of this school are _**very**_ clearly defined, and you crossed the line!"

"I will do whatever I must to maintain order and obedience from the students in my classroom!" she barked firmly, standing her ground. "As is my right as a Professor!"

"And as one of Harry's Guardians, it is within my rights to over-rule you if I deem your actions excessive or unjust!", he shot back. "What you did could be considered a premeditated attack on the Head of a Most Ancient and Most Noble House! Or were you unaware that Harry is Lord of House Potter? And Heir to several others? I should report you to the DMLE! You're lucky **I'm** here rather than my mother! She would've disemboweled you with your own teaspoon!"

"Regardless, how dare you just…..smash your way into my office like brainless troll rather than knocking and waiting for a reply like a civilized human being!", she berated him, trying to regain her footing.

"Oh, but I just had to surprise you", he smirked. "See, I _**knew**_ you'd still be gloating over your 'prize' and I couldn't risk you hiding them. And you call _**this**_ an office?! It looks more like a Pepto-Bismol bottling machine exploded in here! And kitten plates? Seriously? I doubt even the first-years are fooled by your sweet old-lady act."

Umbridge was now sputtering incoherently out of sheer rage! "Get out!"

"Have a pleasant remainder of the evening, Professor", Duncan bowed exaggeratedly with a grin, his voice thick with sarcasm; then turned and left, stepping on the fallen door on his way out.

xxXXxx

**Author's notes: The story Duncan recounted to his class was inspired by an actual scene in **_**Dragonraptor'**_**s "Harry Potter and the Curse's Cure" in which a team of Death-Eaters attacked the Granger home one night looking to torture and kill Hermione and her parents. However, she wasn't home, but her uncle – a just retired Captain in the 2****nd**** Para – was awakened by the noise and acted. Lucius Malfoy and I think two others escaped, while the rest were killed.**

**IDK if the **_**flipendo **_**spell is in the books, but it was one of the spells you could use in the "Harry Potter and the Sorceror's Stone" video game on the PS1. It was basically a 'knock-back' spell.**

**What did you all think of how Duncan dealt with Umbridge and put Malfoy and his goons in their place! LOL!**

**Raven Thunderbird is an OC conceived and contributed by **_**FeralG3**_**, I provided her name. She will become more prominent as we go along, and will be a key character in the sequel to this story.**

**Long reviews and suggestions are always welcome! Flames will be used to BBQ chicken.**

**xxXXxx**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hey, Everyone! Sorry for the delay posting, I got very absorbed in stories I've been reading here.**_

_**This chapter classes continue, and Voldemort and Umbridge start making trouble. Enjoy! **_

**Chapter 9: Double Trouble Brewing**

After breakfast, Duncan filled in Professor McGonagall on what happened between himself and Harry and Umbridge. The Deputy-Headmistress and Gryffindor head was livid and determined to 'have a word' with the pink toad later in the day. Right now, all the professors had to prepare for morning classes.

"This bloody yank is worse than that oaf!", Draco griped as the students hiked to the arena used for the first task of last year's Tri-Wizard Tournament. "Dragging us all the way out here for class! As if that oaf's hovel weren't bad enough!"

"If the walk is too much for you, Malfoy", Hermione snarked, "then make Crabbe and Goyle carry you and quit complaining."

"How _**dare**_ you, you filthy Mud….!"

"Don't you _**dare**_ finish that sentence, Malfoy", Harry growled. Malfoy scoffed, but shut his mouth. A few minutes later, the Care of Magical Creatures Class was assembled in the arena. Duncan was waiting for them, and the Golden Trio smiled when they saw a familiar reptile on his shoulders.

"Good morning, class", Duncan smiled, scratching under the little dragon's jaw. "This is Scorch, my familiar. Can anyone identify him and explain why I am able to have him as my familiar? Neville?"

"He's a dragon; a Terrible Terror", Neville said. "His species doesn't get any bigger than he is now."

"Correct, Neville", Duncan grinned. "Ten points to Gryffindore. Dragons come in many shapes and sizes. Most breathe fire in one form or another, but other 'breath-weapons' are not unheard of: ice, acid, sonic attacks, venom, boiling-hot water, lightning, lava, spines, even molten amber that hardens on impact just to name a few. Does anyone know how many 'Alpha-level' dragon species there are?"

"Four, Professor", Raven said.

"And they are so named?", Duncan smiled.

"Because they have the power to command, control, and lead other dragons", Raven added.

"Very good. Ten points to Ravenclaw", Duncan said. "Two of them are Class 10 Leviathans; the Bewilderbeast and the Red Death, both of which are **born** Alphas due in large part to their sheer size. The other two are Strike Class dragons, known for their unmatched speed and power. These two must unlock and earn their Alpha status and power by either resisting or breaking the control of another Alpha. Does anyone know what exceptionally rare species they are?"

"The Skrill, Sir?"

"Correct, Hermione. Five points to Gryffindore. And the other? Anyone? The last Alpha-level dragon is the **Night Fury**; once known to the Vikings as 'the unholy offspring of Lightning and Death itself'. However, over time many misconceptions about dragons have been cleared up. Sadly, all the Alpha species are on the verge of extinction; the Night Fury is believed to already be extinct. For next time, at least one full page of parchment on the four Alpha species, and a few paragraphs on your favorite of the more docile species I've brought here today. Now pay close attention! While calmer and more docile than most species, they are still dragons and should be respected! We will be using the methods developed by the Viking Chief Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III of Berk, the first Dragonmaster and rider of a Night Fury nearly a thousand years ago. He also established the first academy of dragon-riders and in his later years turned the entire Barbaric Archipelago into the world's first dragon preserve."

xxXXxx

(Malfoy Manor)

MacNair and Fenrir Greyback both knelt before their Dark Lord in the great hall.

"Rise, my friends", Voldemort hissed amiably from his throne as he petted the head of Nagini. "And report. You first, Fenrir."

"The Causeway and Channel-Coast packs have pledged loyalty to you, My Lord", the wizard werewolf grinned wickedly. "The Highland pack refused…..until I tore out the throat of their Alpha. I have sent some of them to keep watch on Hogwarts."

"Well done, my friend", Voldemort smirked. "But I would expect no less from you. With those two coasts now guarded by watchdogs, no interfering fools can enter Britain from Ireland or the continent without my knowledge. And with watchful eyes on Hogwarts, that old fool Dumbledore can make no major moves from there in secret. MacNair?"

"I was finally able to find the Island of Gargantua", the ugly axe-man replied. "Between Ireland and Scotland, about fifty miles south of the Giants' Causeway. The concealment and repulsion wards were…..formidable, but I was able to breach them with my team. As we expected, the giants exiled there were grotesque due to centuries of in-breeding. Their chief, Head-Taker, agreed to join your cause on three conditions; freedom from the island, the Northern Highlands of Scotland as a new homeland, and(his grin widened) all the muggles he and his people can eat."

"I like the way this 'Head-Taker' thinks!", Voldemort chuckled. "You, of course, agreed to his terms?"

"Of course, My Lord", MacNair chuckled. "Of course, I may have neglected to tell him that they will all die once you have no further need of them."

"(Tsk*tsk*tsk*tsk)How forgetful of you, MacNair", the Dark Lord grinned. "And how goes your search for the Isle of Drear?"

"On-going, My Lord. But I am making progress."

"Good. Just think of the panic once I bend the Quintapeds to my will", Voldemort sneered.

Just then, Lucius Malfoy entered and knelt before Voldemort holding a letter from Draco. "Forgive the interruption, My Lord, but I bring word from my son."

"Speak, Lucius. What does the boy have to report?"

"He reports that his new status as a marked Death Eater has gone un-noticed. And that Fudge's toady is making things difficult for Dumbledore and the boy", Malfoy told him. "However, it seems that Dumbledore anticipated Umbridge's true purpose at Hogwarts, and took on Potter's cousin as the new Muggle Studies professor. The American has made the class mandatory for **all** purebloods and magick-raised!"

"_**WHAT?!"**_, Voldemort roared, standing from his throne.

"There's more", Malfoy continued with disgust. "He has somehow arranged for muggle technology to work at the school and has 'updated' the class to include modern muggle history up to the present! I will be lodging a protest with the rest of the board of governors immediately!"

"Just like a Potter; butting in where he doesn't belong!", MacNair grunted.

"Indeed", Malfoy agreed. "He had the audacity to humiliate Draco and his friends in the very first class when they rightly voiced their protest of the class! This 'Duncan' has also been undermining the efforts of Umbridge to push the Ministry line denying your return, My Lord, and apparently he has already swayed a great many students to Potter's side."

"Damn Dumbledore, Potter, and this 'Duncan'!", Voldemort hissed. "No doubt he is also making contact with all the factions of magical creatures around the school as well! Greyback! MacNair! I want this American pest removed from the board, preferably _**before**_ he contacts the acromantula nest in the Forbidden Forest! See what your operatives near the school can do to that end! Lucius! Tell young Draco to be ready to assist them from within Hogwarts if needed! And also tell him to complete his mission at the earliest opportunity."

"Yes, My Lord!", all three replied.

xxXXxx

Duncan grimaced at the stench coming from the door he was waiting near. Most everyone else found it merely unpleasant, but to Duncan's enhanced sense of smell it was truly horrible.

He heard the approach of the man he was waiting for before he saw him turn the corner amid the students in the hall between classes. The shaggy, red-eyed cat with him gave a growling meow and hissed at Duncan.

"Good day, Professor", Filch said in a pinched greeting. "Somethin' I c'n do for you?"

"Just a little chat, Mr. Filch", Duncan replied, handing the man a can of Coke then popping his own. "Have a drink while we walk."

"Well uh….thank you, Professor", Filch replied, taking a confused moment to figure out how to open the can, then took a sip. "Blimey! This is bloody good!"

"I know, right", Duncan grinned. "It's a muggle product, and one of my favorite drinks. I understand that you're a squib(Filch's expression darkened considerably). No need to get upset. I have nothing against those born without magick. In fact, my mother was originally believed to be a squib."

"What do you mean 'believed'?", Filch asked suspiciously.

"Her magick was only dormant. But the means to awaken and tap into her magick like any other witch was found", Duncan explained. "It has worked for others in the States as well. So it's possible that this is common for many, but not all, born 'without magick'. So there is a chance that…"

"..That I could finally have magick?", the old man finished.

"I've heard that your condition has often led you to be…._overzealous_ in your punishments of students at times. I get the feeling that if you had magick, you might be more judicious in your punishments and general attitude toward the students", Duncan posited.

"Aye, I just might at that", Filch replied, a small smile tugging at his mouth.

"We can owl my mother about testing your potential", Duncan told him. "But first …."

Duncan suddenly whirled on Filch, seizing him by the front of his clothes, lifting him up and pinning the shocked caretaker to the wall! While nearby students cheered, Mrs. Norris yowled and hissed as if to attack Duncan. He looked at her and flashed his eyes with rage. The most vicious kneazle in the school recoiled immediately and dashed away in terror in the face of the apex predator before her. The students laughed at her as she scrambled away.

"W-what is this?" Filch choked out.

"I don't know if anyone told you, but I'm also the cousin of Harry Potter", Duncan growled. "And I know all about the 'detention' he got in his first year."

Filch's eyes widened in fear as he remembered that night. He had been told to give an appropriate detention assignment to Potter, his two little friends, and the Malfoy brat. He'd sent them to serve it with Hagrid, knowing Hagrid's job was taking him into the Forbidden Forest that night. Filch had figured to scare them out of their wits since he could no longer just chain students up in the dungeons for detention. Young Mr. Potter had nearly been attacked by….something.

"Dumbledore has authorized me to take any measures required to keep all the students safe", Duncan growled. "So regardless of the outcome of the test – yes, my mother and I will still try to help you – you **will** _**stop**_ taking your self-loathing at your own inadequacies out on the students and deal with them fairly! Do I make myself quite clear?!"

The old man could not agree fast enough, giving his word. Duncan dropped him in a heap, and he gasped heavily to get air back in his lungs.

"And clean your damn quarters!", Duncan barked as he walked away amid the cheering and laughter of the students. "The stench is offensive even with the door closed!"

xxXXxx

Harry was sitting with Hermione and Ron in the Great Hall eating lunch. They were joined by Hermione's 'study group'; Susan Bones, Daphne Greengrass, and the newest member Raven Thunderbird.

"So Professor Rosenblatt is your cousin, Harry?", Raven asked with interest. "His Non-Magical Studies class has been nothing short of fascinating."

"And he makes Care of Magical Creatures fun and exciting, like Hagrid does", Daphne agreed, ignoring the sharp looks that Ron was shooting at the Slytherin girl.

"I find it amazing that he's never used magick in either class", Susan said. "You could almost think he isn't a wizard, but anyone can feel the raw power coming off him in waves."

"Yeah, Duncan is brilliant", Harry agreed, then they all heard raised voices just outside the Hall.

Duncan was almost to the Great Hall to get some lunch when he heard raised voices; Professor McGonagall and *groan!* Umbridge.

"Pardon me, Professor, but what exactly are you insinuating?", Umbridge asked in a snobbish tone.

"I am merely requesting that when it comes to my students, you conform to the prescribed disciplinary practices", the Deputy Headmistress replied with authority on the steps leading to the grand staircase. Several students of all years and houses students exited curiously out the doors to the Great Hall, attracted to the argument. Duncan was glad to see Minerva act upon what he told her earlier. His respect for her rose a few more notches.

"So silly of me, but it _sounds_ as if you're questioning my authority in my own classroom", the pink toad said haughtily as she stepped onto a higher step so she could look down at the taller witch, "…Minerva."

"Not at all, _Delores"_, McGonagall replied firmly, stepping up herself, "merely your medieval methods."

"I am sorry, dear", Umbridge huffed indignantly. "But to question my practices is to question the Ministry, and by extension, the minister _**himself**_. I am a tolerant woman, but the one thing I will not stand for is **disloyalty**."

"Disloyalty", Minerva repeated softly, stunned that this woman actually believed her own words.

"I'd say that your loyalty is right where it belongs, Professor McGonagall", Duncan said loudly, drawing the attention of all as he came down the steps to tower over Umbridge. "To this school and to the safety and education of the students. You would do well to remember you are addressing the Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts, _Professor_ Umbridge!"

"This has nothing to do with you, Professor! Your disruptive influence is part of the problem!", the pink toad hissed as she looked defiantly up at him. Then she turned to the crowd of students. "Things at Hogwarts are far worse than I feared. Cornelius will want to take immediate action."

'Dumbledore was right about her', Duncan thought to himself as he shared a look with Minerva. He had to be ready to counter or undermine anything the toad planned.

Meanwhile, in the crowd of students, a certain greasy blonde 5th-year Slytherin saw an opportunity for revenge on the muggle-loving Professor who had humiliated him.

xxXXxx

Over the following weeks Umbridge, with the help of Minister Fudge, was appointed to the newly made post of "Hogwarts High Inquisitor" and began implementing and enforcing prudish and arbitrary new rules and restrictions on the students, and 'observing and questioning' the professors. All the while, Minister Fudge used his influence with the Daily Prophet to hail and encourage her efforts and to shape public opinion in his and her favor. Argus Filch took unusual delight in posting all the new proclamations. Since he was 'just following orders' he was certain it couldn't be held against him by Duncan. She had surprisingly even managed to annoy Snape!

However, smug as she was at her successes, she was growing steadily more frustrated with Duncan. His efforts to undermine and counter her authority were limited, but annoyingly legal. While interviewing Professor Flickwick(another of the Professors who was annoyingly loyal to Dumbledore) with an eye toward dismissing him later, Rosenblatt suddenly appeared and not-so-subtly reminded her that Filius was half-goblin and that she could direct any problems she had with the Ravenclaw head to him as GFMC liason! She angrily deduced that he would act on Hagrid's behalf when he returns as well! And as the liason, Duncan himself was untouchable, leading her to believe **that** was the real reason Dumbledore hired him.

On a day with no classes, she came upon the Weasley twins putting on a show of juggling a bright yet harmless spark back and forth to each other to a laughing and cheering crowd of fellow students. On a whim, she decided to break it up by sucking the spark into her wand. She smiled smugly at the disappointed looks on all their faces…..until another spark appeared from behind her, going directly to a smiling Fred so the show could continue. She turned, ready to reprimand whoever it was – student or teacher – who had ruined her fun. Her anger increased as she saw Duncan standing there.

"And just what do you think you're doing, Professor?", she huffed.

"Letting the students have some fun on a day off", he grinned. "Blowing off a little steam never hurt anyone."

"This activity is hardly safe nor sanctioned by…!"

"**I** sanctioned it", he said, cutting her off. "I'm right here to supervise and it's perfectly safe. In fact, I'm impressed with their skill at manipulating that spark without their wands."

The pink toad scoffed as she went back inside the castle. Something _**must**_ be done about Duncan Rosenblatt!

xxXXxx

Several days later, Harry was walking down the hall near the entrance to the school. He had been trying to decipher the bad dreams he'd been having lately. His aunt and the Goblins of Gringotts may have removed the blocks on his natural legilimency and occlumency abilities, but he was still learning to use them. He was mentally kicking himself again for forgetting to bring his dream-catcher to Hogwarts when he noticed the crowd around the entrance. Then he saw his crush.

"Cho, what's going on?", he asked the pretty Chinese Ravenclaw.

"It's Professor Trelawney", she replied as they followed the crowd outside into the courtyard. They saw Filch carrying the last of Trelawney's luggage to the crying Divination teacher. Filch was followed by a smirking Umbridge. The near-sighted witch nearly tripped over her suitcase to approach Umbridge.

"Sixteen years I've lived and taught here", she sniffed and sobbed. "Hogwarts is my home. Y-y-you can't do this."

"Actually, I can", the pink toad smirked 'sweetly', holding up a document.

Minerva passed between Harry and Cho to go hold and comfort the sobbing seer, and glare at Umbridge.

"Something you'd like to say, dear?", Umbridge asked her smugly.

"Oh, there are **several** things I would _like_ to say", Minerva retorted sharply, then turned to comfort Sybil. "There, there. Shhhhh."

"Mr. Filch? Please escort Miss Trela…..", Umbridge started to instruct the caretaker….

"Don't. You. Touch. Her", Duncan growled as he stepped up beside the two witches, glaring fiery daggers at Umbridge and Filch, the latter of whom blanched sharply.

"There is nothing you can do, Professor Rosenblatt", Umbridge sneered. "She has no creature blood, placing her beyond your protection."

"You sickening _**toad**_ of a woman!", he snarled. "You disgust me! None of us here from the professors to the first-years to the house elves are fooled by your 'concern' for the school! It's as fake as leprechaun gold! You're _**worse**_ than all the Death Eater scum who lied and bribed their way out of going to Azkaban! Even Voldemort is _**honest**_ about what he is!"

" 'WAS', Professor!", Umbridge screamed after flinching at the name.

"_**IS**_, Madam!", Duncan retorted. "Anyone who denies the Dark Lord has returned and refuses to see or even acknowledge the evidence is either a **FOOL** or a _**COWARD or BOTH!**__"_

Before Umbridge could verbally leap to the defense of Minister Fudge amidst the murmurs of the students, the main doors opened. Umbridge turned around to see the students part like the Red Sea for Professor Dumbledore.

"Professor McGonagall, Professor Rosenblatt, might I ask to two of you to escort Sybil and her belongings back inside?", he asked, never taking his steel gaze off of Umbridge.

"Of course, Professor", Duncan grinned, hefting the two trunks with ease while Minerva kept one arm comfortingly around Trelawney's shoulders. Duncan glared at Filch and nodded toward the remaining suitcase. The caretaker picked it up with a gulp.

"Sybil, dear. This way", Minerva said gently.

"Thank you", she sobbed in gratitude to Dumbledore as he took her hand as they passed.

"Dumbledore", Umbridge began with her usual haughty condescension, "may I remind you that under the terms of Educational Decree Number 23, as enacted by the minister…"

"You have the right to dismiss my teachers", he interrupted. "You do not, however, have the authority to banish them from the grounds. That power remains with the headmaster."

"For now", she conceded sweetly with a flicker of annoyance in her eyes.

"Don't you all have studying to do?", Dumbledore called out to all the students as he turned to stride back inside.

xxXXxx

Later that evening, Duncan was eating dinner in his office while he graded papers, as it had become his habit on Fridays.

Down in the Great Hall, the rest of the faculty and most of the students were enjoying dinner…..

"TROLLS IN THE DUNGEONS!", Pansy Parkinson screamed as she burst in. "TROLLS! BIG! UGLY! I BARELY GOT AWAY!"

'Again?', the Golden Trio groaned to themselves as the rest of the students began to freak out.

"SILENCE!", Dumbledore roared, quieting the Hall. "Please do not panic! How many trolls, Miss Parkinson?"

"I don't know!", the 5th-year Slytherin girl cried, clearly still shaken. "I was too scared to count! All I know is that it was more than one I saw when I ran away!"

"Slytherin House will remain in the Great Hall, warded for protection", Dumbledore ordered. "Prefects, escort the other students to their dorms. Teachers? You will accompany me to the dungeons."

A few floors up, two trolls seemed to be following a scent…right to the door to the Non-Magical Studies classroom.

A hooded figure entered the girls lavatory on the third floor…

xxXXxx

**Author's notes: A cliffhanger?! Yup! LOL!**

**Yeah, I brought in more elements of "How to Train Your Dragon" and "Jack the Giant Slayer".**

**Cho Chang. Harry is not yet aware of Hermione's feelings for him, and currently still has a crush on Cho. As far as he knows, Ron still fancies Hermione even after Molly's use of love potions was exposed and stopped. This will change the more involved they get.**

**Next chapter, Duncan deals with his unexpected 'guests', Draco fulfills his mission, and our heroes talk to Sirius.**

**As always, long reviews and suggestions are welcome! Flames will be used to grill burgers.**

**xxXXxx**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hey, Everyone! This chapter is in three parts that are all happening at the same time; one in Knockturn Alley, and two in Hogwarts. Enjoy!**_

**Chapter 10: Darkness Rises and Spreads.**

(Knockturn Alley)

Deacon Frost was in a foul mood. The same foul mood he's been in for months. Ever since the day-walker Blade prevented him from becoming the Vampire Blood-God in New York. Blade killed all his followers and Deacon himself had been lucky to escape!

He'd fled to San Francisco, hooking up with a reasonably large vampire coven there ruled by a minor queen in the hope of starting over. An uncommonly powerful trio of sister witches, the so-called 'Charmed Ones', had screwed that up, forcing him to flee once again.

He knew there was a Slayer guarding the Hellmouth near L.A. but he'd learned of a ritual that if performed on the Hellmouth could make him more powerful, so it was worth the risk. He would've succeeded, too, if it weren't for the Slayer's little friends, and that fucking traitor Angelus! WTF?! Slayers were supposed to work _**alone**_ with their watcher! And since when can a vampire have a **soul?!**

Again, Deacon Frost had managed to escape…..barely. Then _**she**_ found him….. half-dead and starving. The Vampire Queen Elizabeth Bathory. Second in power only to Lord Dracula himself. In his weakened state, Deacon Frost hadn't had any other choice but to bind himself to her service.

So now he was in London, in the magical commerce center known as Diagon Alley. More specifically, the less reputable corner of it; Knockturn Alley. His 'mistress' had heard an "interesting rumor" recently, and sent him to investigate and make contact if possible.

He'd been 'exploring' the area for a few hours now, dropping hints and clues in reference to seeking a certain Dark Lord and his minions. Any of his mistress' other servants would have been searching frantically, fearing failure and punishment. Deacon was taking a more relaxed approach. He was sucking on a blood-flavored lollipop he'd bought earlier from some place called Honeyduke's. Why waste time making fruitless inquiries, when he was certain that eventually…

"What business have you here, _vampire_?"

Bingo. Frost turned to face the voice dripping with disdain. The wizard was wearing black hooded robes and cloak, as well as a rather feral looking face with dark grey eyes. He also bore the unmistakable scent of a mangy wolf. He also had his wand pointed at the vampire.

"Now is that any way to greet a potential ally?", Frost snickered, extending his fangs and sharp nails. "Fenrir Greyback, am I right? I do believe my mistress has a proposition for your master…the Dark Lord Voldemort."

"How dare you speak his name, leech!", Greyback snarled. What is it with these Americans and their disrespect? "Who is your so-called 'mistress' and what could a mere blood-sucker possibly have that would be of interest to my master?"

"What business she has to discuss with him is not our concern now, is it?", Deacon smiled a bit wider as Fenrir's right eye twitched with barely contained rage. "As to her identity; she is the Vampire Queen: Elizabeth Bathory."

Deacon nearly laughed when he saw Greyback blanche. Clearly he knew of Bathory.

"Come with me", the most notorious werewolf in Britain said grudgingly.

xxXXxx

Having set up and timed the 'distraction' perfectly, the hooded figure entered the bathroom haunted by 'Moaning Myrtle'. The ghost poked her head out of her toilet stall.

"You're a boy!", she hissed. "You shouldn't be in here! Get out!"

"_Petrificus Totalus!", _the figure barked. Struck by the red bolt from the boy's wand, the former Ravenclaw went stiff and silent. He pointed his wand again….

"_Spiritus Incarcerus!", _conjured ghostly ropes around her. He then stepped over to the column of sinks, finding the one marked with a serpent. He lowered his hood to reveal the sneering face of Draco Malfoy. He pulled up his left sleeve, touched the tip of his wand to the Dark Mark on his arm.

"I am at the entrance in the bathroom, My Lord", he whispered. "And I have silenced the mudblood ghost for a while. And the distraction I've arranged will deal with that bloody American with any luck."

"_Well done, young Malfoy", _Voldemort's voice hissed approvingly in his mind. _"Now, simply open your mind completely, and my words will be your words."_

"As you wish, My Lord", the blonde replied. He then relaxed and lowered his defenses totally. He felt the Dark Lord looking out through his eyes, flexing his jaw and throat, preparing to speak through his mouth like a puppet.

_**[-"I command you to open."-]**_

The column opened, and Draco took a breath before stepping into the opening. Relief suffused his being as the fall turned into a gentle slide, although he was disgusted to find he'd landed on an enormous pile of animal bones.

He stood and dusted himself off, and followed the tunnel until he found the heavy iron door with the multi-serpent lock.

_**[-"I command you to open."-]**_

He watched in eager anticipation as the locks opened in-sequence and the door swung open. As he entered and walked down the wide corridor flanked by all the serpent-head statues, he felt an overwhelming sense of awe. When the chamber opened up, he looked up at the huge, stone likeness of the greatest of the four founders.

"_Yes, I know how you feel, young Draco. Even as the rightful heir to the great Salazar Slytherin, standing in the Chamber of Secrets for the first time many years ago filled me with as much awe as it did pride. I do find it curious that the body of Slytherin's basilisk is not still here where it fell when the Potter brat killed it."_

"So Potter actually did it", Draco grunted. "I always thought it was just a lie that Dumbledore told after he did it himself."

"_Yes, let that be a warning to you not to underestimate the half-blood brat. But never mind that for now. You have a task to complete."_

"Yes of course, My Lord", Draco said contritely, and let his master take control.

_**[-"Speak to me, Salazar."-]**_

Across the pool, the 'mouth' of Salazar Slytherin opened with the sound of stone on stone.

"_Make your way to the opening",_Voldemort commanded. _"Inside you will find the private quarters of the Founder. In the farthest, deepest point was the nest of the basilisk. There you will find the egg."_

xxXXxx

Duncan sighed heavily, pinching the bridge of his nose as he placed the last essay he had to grade on top of the 'done' pile. The penmenship of his students ranged from good to just-legible to atrocious chicken-scratch. He'd heard of spell that could help with that, for all the good it does to a non-wizard like him.

He reached for his goblet of Baja Blast Mountain Dew after taking another bite of his hot&spicy chili-cheese fries. He was impressed at how quickly the school house elves had learned how to cook his special dishes, although he knew that Dobby had a hand in that; especially warning them of the dangers of some of his ingredients. Early on one of the kitchen elves failed to wash his hands _**before**_ relieving himself after mincing a few ghost-peppers. The poor thing had to jump into a vat of chocolate-chip mint ice cream to get relief from the burning! For weeks afterward, the Slytherin students couldn't figure out what the 'weird aftertaste' of their ice cream was.

Then he heard a disturbance in the classroom outside his office; crashing about and some grunts and groans.

"If that's Peeves, I'll do a lot more than bloody his nose this time!", he growled as he stood and went to the door. When he entered his classroom, he was greeted by two full-grown mountain trolls. Desks scattered, two of the computers trashed, and a magazine rack demolished. Each troll was carrying a large, knobby club. They looked at him stupidly and grunted with ignorant aggression. They stepped back in surprise when he growled back with his eyes flashing like emerald fire!

"I hope you two are smart enough to understand me", Duncan snarled. "Get out. Leave this castle and don't touch the children or you're dead!"

His hope was in vain, they didn't understand him, but they knew a challenge when they heard one, and it enraged them that this tiny thing dared to threaten them.

They charged toward him with clubs raised. They both missed as Duncan leapt off the landing just outside his office door, cracking the stone bannister. Duncan twisted in the air as he landed behind them. They looked about for a moment, confused as the where he'd gone.

"Hey, Dumb and Dumber!", Duncan snarked, and they turned toward him. "You looked."

Duncan grabbed a desk and hurled it like a missile at the head of the troll on his left. As it staggered back from the desk breaking apart on impact, the other troll roared angrily as he swung his club. The look of confusion on his face was priceless as Duncan blocked with nothing more than his forearm! With another roar of rage, the troll raised his club to bring it down on Duncan's head like a sledgehammer. Duncan caught it with his bare hands and yanked it from his grip!

"Huh?!", the troll grunted in confusion, just before Duncan clobbered him with his own club, making him spin around cartoonishly!

"Timber", Duncan smirked as the troll fell like a tree.

The other troll had just gotten to his feet in time to see his brother fall. Completely enraged, the troll swung his club at Duncan wildly.

"Strike one! Strike two! Strike three! You'rrrrrrrrre Out!", Duncan chided as he dodged every blow. "And no wonder, you stance is all wrong!"

Duncan slid between the trolls legs on his back, and _**punched**_ it right in the nuts. The troll went cross-eyed, dropping his club, and screaming agony in a pitch that seemed far too high to come from such a creature as he doubled over, cupping his tortured sack. Duncan kicked him from behind, sending him crashing through a whole row of desks.

The first troll was recovering and stood up, reclaiming his club as he did. Seeing the human with his back turned, he charged with his club, oblivious to the fact that he was about as silent as lumbering ox in a library. Duncan whirled and blasted the club with and intense blast of fire! Feeling a loss of weight in his hand, the troll stared stupidly to find his club had been burned down to a smoking stump in his hand. He was so mystified by it that he missed Duncan charging at him. Duncan slammed a thunderous upper-cut to the brute's jaw that sent him flying into the wall with enough force to crack even his thick skull. He slumped dead to the floor, crushing a few desks.

The other troll grunted and groaned as it started to come to, pushing itself up to its knees. He felt a sudden weight on his back, but before he could react he felt one hand grip the top of his head and the other his chin.

_***SNAP!***_

The troll dropped like a bag of hammers. Duncan stood, dusted himself off, and straightened his shirt just before Dumbledore and the other teachers came running through the door. He discreetly drew his fake wand, as most of the teachers were not aware of his true nature.

"Merlin's Beard!", Minerva gasped upon seeing the trashed classroom and the two dead trolls. "Professor, are you all right?"

"I'm fine, thank you, Professor", he replied. "I'm more irritated that I'm gonna be up really late now making sure all the tech in the computers is working right after Dobby and the house elves help me repair the room. But how did these moronic brutes even get into the school? And why did they come to my classroom?"

"Ms. Parkinson alerted us in the Great Hall to their presence in the dungeons", Dumbledore told him. "We sent all the students with the exception of Slytherin House to the safety of their common rooms. The Slytherins are secured in the Great Hall protected by wards."

"Alas, the trolls had left the dungeons before we arrived to search for them", Snape said with a snide edge. "However, this time we discovered the opening in the lower-dungeons that they must have used to enter the castle, likely the same opening the first one used five years ago. How, exactly, were you able to kill these disgusting brutes?"

"Bone-breakers, aimed at the skull and neck."

"Thank Merlin no one was hurt", Umbridge gushed with phony relief, her left eye twitching. Two fully grown mountain trolls and not only did Rosenblatt kill them on his own, but there wasn't a scratch on him! He was supposed to be badly beaten, or better yet dead by the time help arrived! "The Minister will want to know of this potentially tragic breach of Hogwarts security and the safety of the students immediately!"

"Professor Umbridge!", McGonagal admonished. "These brutes could _**not**_ have entered the castle without help from someone on the _**inside**_ of these walls!"

"All the more reason something must be done!", the pink toad squawked, while inwardly she was already planning on how to turn this to her advantage.

"What I'm curious about", Duncan said with an edge in his voice, "is why, with how big the castle is, did they come to _**my**_ door? I highly doubt it's a coincidence."

"Wait", Flickwick said near the doorway, then sniffed several times, turning toward the door itself. "I smell something—ugh!—on the door, and *sniff-sniff* a faint trail of the same stink on the floor of the corridor leading up to it, but the smell is fading fast."

"Let me see", Snape said, setting his nose almost against the wood of the door to smell. "Ugh! The musk of a female troll in heat. It fades quickly, and is easily masked by the stench of the males."

"Sounds to me like a prank gone wrong", Duncan said quickly, before anyone else could say anything, getting questioning looks from Dumbledore, Minerva, and Flickwick and an annoyed look briefly crossed Umbridge's face. Duncan looked intently at the headmaster, who nodded.

"Professors Snape, Flickwick, and Umbridge", Dumbledore said, "if you would remove the bodies, Professor McGonagal and myself will assist Professor Rosenblatt in restoring order here."

"Me?", Umbridge scoffed as she turned on her heel to leave. "I'll have nothing to do with this filth! He can take out his own rubbish!"

"Duncan, why….?", Minerva began to ask once the three of them were alone.

"To prevent that pink toad from using this failed attempt to kill me as an excuse to try getting rid of me", he replied. "By framing it as a prank, I've stopped her from claiming that my presence is a danger to the students."

"Very clever, Duncan", Dumbledore smiled.

"But we still don't know who did this", Minerva said.

"I have my suspicions", Duncan growled. "But I doubt I can prove it. I've been a thorn in Umbridge's side ever since Harry's hearing, but she couldn't have done it alone. And the only ones in this school who hate me as much as she does, are Malfoy and his buddies."

Draco Malfoy entered the empty Slytherin common room. He prepped the beachball-sized egg for transport by shrinking and packaging it. He hid it in his trunk, intending to owl it to Malfoy manor as soon as he could, hopefully with news of the American's demise. It was easy enough lay the scent trail for the trolls; first from the classroom door to the dungeons, then from the secret exit to meet the first trail before ducking into the Slytherin common room until the trolls passed by. Even simpler to send Pansy to 'sound the alarm' afterward. Now he just needed to remain unseen until all his housemates returned.

xxXXxx

**Author's notes: I know I referenced several characters from other sources, but with the exception of Deacon Frost, none of them will actually appear in this story.**

**Next chapter, a trip to Hogsmeade add new complications, as does a meeting of the Order and the yearly Halloween disaster!**

**Long reviews, questions and suggestions are always welcome! Flames will be returned to the troll as a hot-foot! **

xxXXxx


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hey, Everyone! I'm back! Sorry for my absence. This chapter will see several key developments! Aaaand…*naughty grin!* the first lemon of the story after Fleur confesses to Duncan! Enjoy!**_

**Chapter 11: New Dangers and Fiery Passions**

(Malfoy Manor)

Voldemort was waiting for his guest to arrive. Her representative had been annoyingly arrogant, as Americans tended to be in his assessment. But when the Vampire Queen Bathory requests an audience, the wise listen.

The Vampire Nation had ignored his call in the last war; Lord Dracula stubbornly remaining neutral. But Bathory and her followers had broken away from Dracula, so perhaps…?

"My Lord", Lucius called as he entered. "The Vampire Queen Elizabeth Bathory."

An Honor-Guard of vampires entered behind Malfoy, escorting a vampiress of surpassing beauty and palpable power. Her alabaster skin and generous curves were barely covered by her black velvet 'Elvira' dress and red-satin lined cape. The front plunged nearly to her navel, exposing the deep cleavage between her voluptuous breasts, and the skirt was split from her right ankle to her hip, showing off her luscious legs. Her talon-like fingernails, lips and eyes were all blood-red, her smoky eye-shadow making her appear even more sultry. Her long dark hair framed her flawless face, streaked with red from her temples. Her stiletto-heels clicked on the hard floor. Everything about her just _**oozed**_ sensuality. Deacon Frost knelt before her.

"My Queen."

"Rise, Deacon, my most beloved servant", she grinned, exposing her fangs, cupping his cheek as he rose and took his place beside her. Then she looked up at Voldemort expectantly. He rose from his throne.

"Welcome to Britain, Queen Bathory", he intoned as he stepped toward her and kissed her offered hand. "I am Lord Voldemort."

"Thank you", she replied. "I see the rumors of your resurrection vere no exaggerations. Nor vere the vhispers in the dark that you are seeking allies. Perhaps ve can help each other."

"Indeed", he smirked. Then he gestured toward some comfortable chairs near the fireplace. "Please be seated, dear Lady, and we can discuss the betterment of our worlds."

"Tea for you and the Queen, my Lord?", Malfoy offered.

xxXXxx

MacNair was rather proud of himself. He still had yet to find the Isle of Drear, but he had acquired the services of a most feared and vicious creature; Doomclaw, a mighty manticore! While not as intelligent as Krugurath, he was a cunning wizard-killer that proved too powerful to kill and could only be imprisoned. MacNair had not only freed him from his prison, but also acquired a means of power over the beast: one of his own stingers soaked in his blood. If used like a wand, Doomclaw was vulnerable to any spell cast with it. Surely the Dark Lord could use such a creature.

But right now he was about to meet with the representative of another clan of giants, this one in Norway. Granted, he had managed to recruit the exiled clan from Gargantua to the Dark Lord's cause, but as the old saying goes: more is better.

"Mr. MacNair", a voice called. The Death Eater looked up to see the half-giant druid he was to meet approach. The eleven foot tall silver-haired and bearded man in druidic robes was the uncle of the current clan leader.

"Greetings, Valtnir", MacNair grinned. "You have an answer from your clan? Will you join our righteous cause?"

"Ja, we have decided", Valtnir replied darkly. "We will _**not**_ join you and your master!"

"**What?!**"

"A short time ago, a Rubeus Hagrid came to see us", the elder informed him, to the scoffing scowl of MacNair. "He also requested we join the war, but **against** your Lord Voldemort. He informed us of many things you neglected to tell us; such as the usual fate of your 'allies' once your Dark Lord deemed them no longer useful, _**and**_ that your forces are seeking the Accursed Crown of King Eric! He also told us the most probable intentions of your master if he were to gain the Crown! We are more inclined to believe the words of a man who shares giant-blood than those a foreign dark wizard who makes promises with one hand while seeking to enslave us with the other! I have advised my young nephew to not involve our clan in your war in any way. However", he smirked, "we did give Hagrid our clue to the location of the Crown, on his word that he will see it **destroyed** rather than allow it to be used ever again. Now, begone from our lands! Crawl back to your Dark Lord and beg his mercy for your failure."

MacNair scoffed angrily and stormed out. He'd heard rumors that Dumbledore's pet oaf was abroad speaking to the clans. Now he had proof, and more; he was looking for King Eric's Crown, and he has a head-start! The Dark Lord would _**not**_ be pleased!

xxXXxx

(November 1)

Halloween came and went at Hogwarts. In the days leading up, Harry and his friends had been tense, trying to be on guard for anything. Every year, it seemed something would happen on Halloween, like a catalyst for whatever crisis or adventure that risked their lives. When nothing happened other than the Halloween Feast, they were visibly relieved. Maybe, just maybe they would have a quiet year at Hogwarts?

This hope was dashed at breakfast with the arrival of the morning post and the day's Daily Prophet…

_**Mass Breakout at Azkaban! Dementors Abandon Posts!**_

The story described the massive damage to one side of the infamous prison, all the Auror guards killed, as well as several inmates that were due for release, having apparently rehabilitated. All the surviving convicted Death Eaters were gone, as were the Dementors and many other violent convicts.

Minister of Magick Cornelius Fudge blamed the breakout on the fugitive Sirius Black, cousin of notoriously insane convicted Death Eater Bellatrix LeStrange nee Black.

Harry and his friends plus Neville were shocked and angry. The Halloween 'curse' held firm, the dark event just happened elsewhere. Hearing a snarl from the faculty table, they saw Duncan stand, angrily crumpling his copy of the Prophet and storm out of the Great Hall. Even Snape stepped aside seeing the thunderous look on his face.

xxXXxx

A few days later, Duncan was preparing to floo to a meeting of the Order when there was a knock on his door.

"Enter", he called out. Harry came in. "Hey, Cousin. Sorry if my mood worried you and the others the last few days."

"Understandable, so don't worry about it", Harry assured him, then pulled out an envelope. "Would you give this to Sirius? I would send Hedwig, but there are rumors that Umbridge is intercepting out-going owl-post."

"*hmph!* It wouldn't surprise me", Duncan replied. "Sure, no problem. And enjoy your weekend. Going to Hogsmeade with your friends, aren't you?"

xxXXxx

(12 Grimmauld Place, later that evening.)

"Well, the Dark Lord is, as yet, still unaware of my duplicity", Snape reported. "And I can now confirm that not only does he have agents recruiting dark creatures to his cause, but also seeking to obtain certain….items."

"We already knew that, Snape", Sirius huffed. "We need details!"

"Mind you tone with me, Black!", Snape hissed. "We aren't in school anymore and you don't have that swine Potter to back you up now!"

"What did you call my little brother, you snake?", Margaret snarled, her tattoos glowing with her magick.

"That's enough bickering", Albus interjected calmly. "What do you know, Severus?"

"Aside from the item in the Department of Mysteries, he seeks to acquire the Chest of Demons, the Book of Skelos, the Skeleton Key, the Wand of Salazar Slytherin, King Eric's Crown, the Grimoire of Eglantine Pryce, and the Witchblade."

"Well he's too late for the Chest", Duncan chuckled. "My dad destroyed it and its contents years ago."

"Please", Snape scoffed. "If a warlock as powerful as Vincent Van Ghoul couldn't destroy it, how could your muggle father?"

"Nevertheless", Duncan smirked knowingly, as did Margaret. Except for a very trusted few, no one knew that Duncan's father was Belloc. They only knew Duncan was a half-blood. "It is destroyed and of no use to anyone."

Ever since the meeting started, Fleur Delacour had been unable to take her eyes off of Duncan. Under her clothes, her womanhood was sopping wet and her nipples were hard enough to be seen through her bra and top. 'I **have** to tell him…._**tonite'**_, she thought to herself before speaking. "Zhe Witchblade is on display at zhe French Ministry under heavy guard. After all, it was once wielded by Joan of Arc, our national 'ero."

"The Grimoire went to the hands of the House of Bones when Crystal Pryce Browne, the daughter of Eglantine and her husband Emelius Browne, married the grandfather of Susan Bones", Minerva added. "So it is likely in their family vault in Gringotts."

"The others are scattered across the globe", Arthur said. "It seems unlikely that You-Know-Who would weaken his forces to track them down."

"Don't forget that he just broke his entire Inner Circle out of Azkaban", Margaret reminded them. "Plus he's been recruiting heavily."

"Indeed", Mundungus Fletcher agreed. "Word in Knockturn Alley is that he's met with a powerful vampire queen recently, and that he's got the giants of Gargantua on his side now."

"I thought that island was hidden and inaccessible!", Molly gasped.

"Apparently not any longer", Snape sneered. "Hence why he also seeks the Crown of King Eric. He doesn't trust them and seeks to control them and even more giants."

"Hagrid has been meeting various clans", Dumbledore told them. "While none have yet joined us, they are choosing to remain neutral. One of the clans even gave him a clue to the location of the Crown on his word that we would destroy it."

"Well that's good news", Remus said. "I've learned that Greyback now commands the southern packs and the Causeway and Highland packs, and is trying to recruit more. I'm doing my best to convince them to refuse him, but most won't listen to omegas like me that refuse to accept themselves or join a pack. They can smell the wolfs-bane on me."

"I can help you there", Margaret smiled, pulling a book from her bag. "The last of our belongings arrived from the States, including this. It was written by Darius Potter, and chronicles his time and study of a very powerful group of animagi; a native American tribe of the Pacific Northwest called the Quileute. Many of their tribe have the natural ability to transform into Dire Wolves to serve as protectors of the tribe. James told me that your fellow 'Marauders' used some of Darius' notes and research to find and attain their forms.("That's right", Sirius grinned. "Much better and more effective than the 'ministry-approved' method.") This, the original book, postulates that it can even help werewolves, veela, and other demi-human magical creatures gain greater control of their 'other' forms."

"Thank you, Margaret", Remus breathed gratefully, accepting the book. Fleur looked up as well, hoping maybe it could help her as well.

"On that note, let's adjourn this meeting", Dumbledore suggested. "We will all consider everything and brainstorm. Next meeting we will discuss ideas for our next moves."

"I know one thing", Duncan said. "I have to inform Lord Dracula that his former bride has sided with Voldemort."

"I'll go see if dinner is ready", Molly said warmly. "Who's staying for dinner?"

"Not us, I'm afraid", Albus said as he and Minerva stood. "We must get back. Are you coming, Duncan?"

"I'll stay awhile, I think", he replied. "I'll return after I spend some time with Mom. It's the weekend, so I'll be back in plenty of time for classes on Monday."

"Oui, I shall stay too", Fleur said. "I 'ave 'eard many wonderful things about your cooking, Madam Weasley."

After a hearty dinner of beef wellington with mashed potatoes and the departure of the elder Weasleys, Margaret prepared to return to Potter Manor.

"I have a lot to do if I'm going to be ready for the pre-holiday session of the Wizengamot", she smirked. "As Harry's guardian and Regent of the House of Potter, I can act as his proxy and fill the family seat and the votes it controls. And with the Potter Alliance reforming, things are about to get tougher for that snake-faced bastard and his scum."

"Give 'em hell, Mom", Duncan chuckled, hugging her before she stepped through the floo. He was about to use the floo himself…

"Duncan", Fleur called, making him turn. "May I speak with you? Privately?"

"Go ahead, Duncan", Sirius grinned knowingly as he headed toward his study. "I need to read Harry's letter."

"O-Ok, Fleur. Follow me", Duncan said uncertainly. Then led her to the room he'd occupied during his earlier stays. He arched an eyebrow when she closed the door and cast a silencing charm. "So, what can I do for you, Fleur?"

"Duncan, what do you know about Veela?"

"Pretty much the common knowledge, I guess", he replied. "However, I also know that your kind are **not** the wanton, wizard-stealing hussies that many witches take you for. Passionate? Yes. Beautiful? Absolutely. It's not your fault that you are also gifted with abilities that can sometimes be a burden."

Fleur's heart leaped at his words. "It is true. Some of us 'ave less control over our allure. And our other form – while powerful – is considered frightening by most. Do you know 'ow we choose our mates?"

Duncan gulped slightly and shook his head. Was she…?

"Every veela dreams of finding zheir 'perfect match', zhat one man who is immune to our allure and completes zhem. Zheir 'soul-mate', if you will. Most never find 'im, and settle for a 'good match'; a man at least partly resistant to our allure who we can love and will love us in return. I 'ad 'oped to find my perfect match, or even a good one, at Beaubaton's or during zhe Tri-Wizard Tournament. When I first met 'Arry I thought perhaps I 'ad found the best possible match. His aura was so….. tantalizing, and 'e was the most resistant to my allure zhan any ozher boy or man I 'ad ever met. And zhe magical potential I sensed within 'im was staggering to say zhe least, but there was a grain of darkness inside him zhat was not his own, so vile and loathsome as to be almost toxic to a veela. At zhe last meeting, I saw eet was still zhere. But zhen I met _**you**_…."

His eyes widened in realization. He'd felt a connection to her from the moment they met, but not her allure if what he'd read about it was true; he wasn't a drooling idiot around her. He'd thought it was just their mutual affinity to fire. And the dreams he'd been having since were….. _**steamy**_, to say the least!

"Fleur, I'm flattered, and I'd be lying if I said I haven't been thinking about you a lot lately", he replied, looking down sadly. "But there are things you don't know about me. Things that could… could change how you feel about me."

"Non", she assured, lovingly placing a hand on his chest over his heart, her bright blue eyes looking deep into his emerald orbs. "You are my perfect match, my destined mate. My 'eart and inner Veela yearn for you and only you, Duncan. Nozhing can change zhat."

Her touch thrilled him to his core. Their mutual attraction was palpable. He had to tell her the truth.

"I feel that I can trust you, Fleur", he said. "But you must promise me that you will keep what I'm about to show you absolutely secret?"

"Of course, mon cher", she nodded.

He removed his glamour ring, revealing his true base form, then shifted into 'full kaiju'; complete with wings and tail. Fleur took in his appearance with a gasp….not of fear or shock, but of desire. His inner-fire seemed to call out to hers.

"I'm not a wizard, Fleur. I'm half-kaiju", he said sadly, fearing rejection. "My father is Belloc, King of the Kaiju Kingdom."

She cupped his scaly cheek, turning his face to her. "Why did you fear to show me zhis, mon cher?"

"The-the last girl I loved dumped me because she couldn't handle it", he said sadly.

"She was a fool, Duncan", Fleur assured him. "I am not. Like you, as a Veela, I am a creature of fire. Just being near you, I feel my inner fire flare and pulse, yearning to be one with yours."

"How-how can you be so sure?", he asked. "I confess to feeling very drawn to you as well, but I'm just a mons….."

"Non!", she interrupted, placing a finger to his lips. "You are _**not**_ a monstair, Duncan! No more zhan I!"

She focused her will and shifted to her avian form; hands and feet resembling the talons of a bird of prey, skin covered with white and gold feathers, a feathery double-crest rising from her hair, and large angelic wings sprouted from her back. She ignited a fireball in each hand and tossed them into the room's small fireplace. Duncan was stunned by her feral beauty. After a few moments, seeing he was not afraid in the least, she shifted back to 'normal', wordlessly casting a contraceptive charm on herself; just in case. He also then reverted to his base form.

"But if you need more proof, I can give it to you, Duncan", she told him with a sparkle in her eyes.

"How?"

"**Kiss** me", she urged him, stepping closer to caress his cheek. "If we truly are destined for each ozher, our 'earts and magick will connect and we shall know instantly."

He gulped nervously as she took his hands in hers as she looked up into his eyes with a look of such adoration, he could no longer resist. He tilted his head down and gently pressed his lips to hers.

The raw power of the connection was overwhelming! All of his fears and doubts evaporated instantly. How he had lived without her before was a mystery. To ever be denied her now was an unbearable thought! She was his, and he was hers. They were meant to be. The need for air eventually forced them to break the kiss, but their mutual fire had ignited.

Fleur could see his passion was boiling over. Molten desire reaching the point where it would spill out…. _**Was**_ spilling out and into her. Just staring into those emerald, fiery, reptilian eyes, she could see visions of... of herself...giving in to desire. She could see herself responding to the temptation boiling in her blood.

Wrestling her hands free, she grasped his hair. Pulling his lips to hers again, her tongue eagerly entering his mouth and tasting the smoky, sensual aftertaste of dragon-fire on his tongue. As their deep kiss turned into a heated make-out session, they instinctively began to strip each other of their clothes, until they were both naked in all their glory. They stopped for a moment, to take in the beauty of each other.

She pushed him back against the wall, then she giggled as she slid down his toned body until she was eye to 'eye' with his erect manhood. Amazed at his size, she licked her lips hungrily. Duncan growled with pleasure as Fleur's velvet tongue licked him from base to tip, then took as much of his length as she could into her hot mouth. She purred with bliss as she bobbed her head, sucking hard as her tongue swirled around his member in her mouth. It didn't take long for her to get what she wanted, as he shot a load of hot semen down her throat with a growling grunt.

Fleur swallowed with relish, savoring the unique flavor of his essence; sweet and creamy with just a hint of fiery spice. Her mate was delicious! She pulled off his still-hard rod with a slurpy *pop!* and looked up into his eyes and licked her lips seductively. "D`eliceuse, Mon Amour."

With a purring growl, he pulled her to her feet and reversed their positions, kissing her heatedly. Fleur moaned as he trailed kisses down her neck to her impressive cleavage. Then he kissed over to one of her nipples and attacked with lips and tongue, eliciting a giggling moan as he sucked one breast while groping the other. She was vaguely aware that this level of passion and intimacy with her mate was triggering changes in her body due to her Veela nature. Changes to optimize her body for mating…..and _breeding_. Her already impressive curves increased somewhat, and…

"Mmmmm? Mmmmm-mmmmmmmm!", Duncan moaned in delicious surprise as sweet cream gushed into his mouth from the nipple he was sucking, the release of which from her breast sent a jolt of exquisite pleasure through her, increasing the wetness and need between her legs. Duncan eagerly swallowed the creamy treat, sweeter than any milk-drink he'd ever had. Licking his lips, he switched to the other breast and both of them moaned again as he drank from her.

Duncan lifted Fleur up and tossed her giggling down on the bed. He stalked between her shapely legs to lick her wet petals from slit to clit. She moaned with ecstasy, her fingers in his hair. He thrust two fingers inside her dripping womanhood and twiddled them as he licked her clit with gusto. Fleur screamed with pleasure when she came, spraying his mouth and hand with her sweet nectar. He savored her sweet juices as he lifted his head to look hungrily into her eyes.

"_**Take me, my Love!**__"_, she cried, spreading her legs wide for her lover. "I need you inside me _**now**_, Duncan! Mark me as yours alone!"

Duncan pinned her to the bed as he lined the primed and thick shaft between his legs up with her wet and hungry womanhood. Then he thrust into her, spreading her folds open and sliding into her with the primal urge that consumed him. Slowly at first then increasing speed until he was plumbing her depths like a jackhammer.

Fleur screamed and squealed with pleasure as her destined mate took her for the first time as she'd always dreamed. She felt how wet she'd gotten all over her body. Her skin glistened with sweat and the bliss between her thighs as the inner-fires of desire burned beneath her skin and threatened to consume her were exquisite. Becoming one with her Duncan was more wonderful than she had dared dream. Her body adjusted to fit his impressive size perfectly, and every time his tip hit her cervix it sent a jolt of bliss through her entire body. Fleur could only sing with delight as Duncan fucked her silly. Every motion he made drove her further over the edge, unbearable pleasure from how his cock split her walls as it plowed in and out. The tight flesh of her love-tunnel squirmed around it like a wet velvet vice, trying to catch it on the way out in response, as if to prevent it from escaping. Fleur almost reflexively locked her legs around his waist. "Oui! Oui! Fuck me until you fill me with your seed, Mon Amour!"

Duncan had no words, only feral growls of passion. His sanity had burned away and only the primal need to release and flood his mate with his essence remained. And he felt that release building in his loins.

Not that Fleur was any different at this point. The pleasure was mounting in her body, building to an uncontrollable release that she could feel coming even in her primal state. The indescribable delight that only a woman was entitled to was about to embrace and drown her in its rapturous bliss.

As if it were another sign that they were meant for each other, they shared an earth-shattering mutual orgasm. He roared like a dragon as his manhood pulsed, flooding her womb with his hot seed. She screamed the keening cry of a bird of prey as her nectar gushed and her inner-walls convulsed to milk his cock of every drop. Feeling the heat of his essence so deep in her core was exquisette. Her inner-veela cursed her for casting the contraceptive charm earlier, yearning above all else to bear the young of her mate.

"Wow", Duncan breathed several minutes later when their rational minds returned after their massive mutual release. "Just…_wow_."

"Oui, mon amour, 'wow' indeed", Fleur breathed sultrily.

"I was an idiot to doubt before", he told her. "I….I love you, Fleur."

"Oh, Duncan!", she gushed, embracing him, her heart soaring at his confession. "I love you, too."

"There's more", he blushed. "You…you're my…..my first."

Fleur's heart was touched that her mate was as pure as she was before they mated tonight. Then she realized that not only was he still inside her, but he was also still as hard as ever!

"I, too, was virgin until tonight, Duncan. So let us make up for lost time", she said with a naughty grin. Then she grabbed his head, pulling him into a feverish kiss as she rolled them over so she was now on top of him! "Round deux, mon amour?"

xxXXxx

Duncan woke the next morning with Fleur snuggled up to him, her head on his chest, a satisfied smile on her lovely, sleeping face, and both of them still naked as the days they were born. He couldn't help but smile as well. Five times. Five times the new mates brought each other simultaneously to nirvana in different positions last night. Duncan was surprised that they didn't break the bed!

He yawned, but never felt so well-rested before in his life. Needing the 'loo' as they say in Britain, he tried to extract himself without waking her, but failed. Fleur yawned as she blinked awake.

"Good morning, my love", he smiled warmly. She smiled back so sweetly it melted his heart.

"Good morning", she replied, pecking him on the lips. "You were magnifique last night, Duncan. And you make a wonderful pillow, mon amour. Lay back down and hold me for a few more hours, s`il vous plait?"

"I would, Fleur, but I kinda need to…", he jerked a thumb toward the en suite bathroom. "But I'll be right back. I promise."

"*tsk* Oui, I might as well go as well", she pouted, getting up and stretching her beguiling body.

"Well in that case", he smirked seductively, "how about we just go ahead and share a shower after?"

"Mmmm…. Oui, mon amour", she grinned, walking into his arms to press her body against his. "You naughty boy."

xxXXxx

After an extra 'steamy' shower together, Duncan and Fleur dressed and went downstairs to the kitchen. Kreacher saw them first and turned back to the stove grumbling something about 'half-bloods'.

"Well, a very good morning to you, Duncan", Sirius chuckled knowingly. "And to you as well, Miss Delacour. Coffee? Tea?"

"Coffee please/s`il vous plait", the couple said at the same time, causing the Marauders to laugh lightly.

"Pay up, Padfoot", Remus grinned, holding a hand out to his fellow Marauder.

"And what ees zhis?", Fleur asked with an arched eyebrow over her coffee as Sirius handed a galleon to Remus.

"Just a small bet, my dear", Sirius said. "I bet that you two wouldn't get together until the Christmas holidays."

"But I was sure it would happen sooner", Remus smiled.

"You two were betting on…?!", Duncan blurted as he added cream and chocolate syrup to his coffee.

"..Our love-life?!", Fleur finished, a fireball in her free hand.

"Now-now, take it easy you two", Sirius said, putting his hands up placatingly. "Just a bit of fun. No harm done nor intended. We're very happy for you two."

"Ok, but this better be the last time, Sirius, Remus", Duncan said with a glare as he lowered Fleur's fireball hand, and grinned. "Or next time I **won't** stop my mate."

"My word as a Marauder", both men grinned, as Kreacher served breakfast; eggs, bacon, hash-browns, toast, and fruit plus steaks for Duncan and Remus. And a whole fresh salmon for Scorch under the table. During the summer Kreacher had learned the hard way not to forget about the small dragon at meal-time.

"By the way, Duncan", Sirius turned 'serious', "Harry's letter prompted me to floo-call him last night. He and his friends are arranging a secret meeting at the Hog's Head in Hogsmeade later today. He wants you there."

"Then I better go back soon", Duncan replied, then turned to Fleur. "My cousin needs me, my love. I'll write and visit, I promise."

"Oui, I know you weel, mon amour", Fleur replied with a kiss. "And per'aps I can visit 'Ogwarts to see you as well."

"I'd like that", he smiled lovingly. "If you want to floo directly to my quart…. Office at Hogwarts, the password is _Dragon's Lair_."

"*giggle!* 'Ow appropriate. My Maman, Papa, and sister Gabrielle weel want to meet you soon, Duncan", Fleur winked. "To welcome my mate to zhe family."

"My mom is arranging a special vacation for all of us over the Christmas holidays", he smiled, Sirius and Remus smiling as well, since they had already been invited. "Perhaps your family would like to join us as well?"

"Bon!"

xxXXxx

Duncan exited the floo at the Three Broomsticks. He tossed a quick smile and salute to Rosemerta on his way out. He saw a fair number of Slytherin students roaming about, mostly couples on dates, but very few from the other houses. Knowing where they were, he headed to the Hog's Head.

"Hey, Aberforth", he greeted the owner as he entered. "Is my cousin and his….party here?"

"Aye, Duncan, upstairs", the younger brother of Albus confirmed. "Been up there a while now."

Duncan nodded in thanks and started up the stairs. He rather liked Aberforth Dumbledore; he was wise, friendly(if a bit gruff) and not as cryptic as his brother Albus. Not to mention he'd given Duncan his first taste of fire whiskey. Duncan likened him to the result if Albus Dumbledore and Alastor Moody were fused together.

He quietly entered the large 'conference room' at the back of the second floor to hear the tail-end of Harry's friends espousing his accomplishments to a sizable gathering of students of all the houses except Slytherin(no, wait, the Greengrass sisters and Tracy Davis were there). Harry modestly stated that he'd been lucky….

"…I didn't know what I was doing half the time and I nearly always had help", Harry said, glancing over at Duncan.

"He's just being modest…"

"No, Hermione, I'm not", he admonished her gently, then turned to the room. "Facing this stuff in real life is not like school. In school, if you make a mistake, you just try again tomorrow. But out there, when you're a second away from being murdered….or watching a friend die right before your eyes….You don't know what that's like."

The students were quiet, having finally gotten a glimpse at the pain Harry was carrying. A few were on the verge of shedding a tear or two in sympathy. Harry sat down, looking at the floor.

"You're right Harry, we don't", Hermione said as she sat down next to him. "That's why we need your help. If we're to have any chance of beating…. Voldemort, we need you to teach us."

"I agree, you're the best choice to teach them, Harry", Duncan said, finally speaking up and stepping in beside his cousin. "And I'll help as much and often as I can. But I think I'll be most useful in running interference with Umbitch and any bottom-feeders she recruits to help her."

"Thanks, Duncan."

Hermione whipped up an oath-keeping charmed parchment for all the students to sign:

_**Dumbledore's Army**_

_**The Order of the Dragon**_

xxXXxx

The large group with Harry and his friends was crossing the carved wooden covered-bridge back to the school courtyard and main entrance.

"Right, first we need to find a place to practice where Umbridge won't find out", Harry said.

"The Shrieking Shack?", Ginny suggested.

"No, it's too small", Harry replied.

"The Forbidden Forest?", Hermione suggested.

"Not bloody likely!", Ron retorted, having NO intention of risking another encounter with the acromantulas again.

"Harry, what happens if Umbridge does find out?", Ginny asked.

"Who cares?", Hermione retorted, getting surprised looks from those that knew her best. "I mean, it's sort of exciting isn't it? Breaking the rules."

"Who are you, and what have you done with Hermione Granger?", Ron joked.

"Anyway, we know at least one positive thing that came from today", Hermione smiled wryly.

"And what's that?", Harry asked.

"Cho couldn't take her eyes off you, could she?", Hermione had noticed, knowing that Harry still had a crush on the pretty Chinese-British Ravenclaw. It pained her with her own feelings for him, but she just couldn't let him see that. Duncan shook his head slightly in disappointment, while Ginny's expression soured in jealousy.

"Over the next few days, we should all come up with a few ideas of places to meet…", Harry started to say as they crossed the courtyard, unaware that they were being observed from the balcony of the clock-tower. Umbridge and Filch.

xxXXxx

**Author's notes: Again, sorry this chapter took so long. I've had a rather full plate the last couple months.**

**Who caught all the Easter Eggs? Anyone who caught more than half, can ask one spoiler question in a PM.**

**How about that lemon of Duncan and Fleur, huh? I think that was my most ambitious sex scene since the final chapter of "The Exile of Van Hellscream"!**

**xxXXxx**


End file.
